


The Suicidal Next Door

by MiuraMi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: And boi no one saw this coming, Double Black screwing everything up before the story began, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn yeets him one regardless, Tsuna didn't need a new Guardian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuraMi/pseuds/MiuraMi
Summary: In which the Mafia meets a Detective from a sophisticated agency, leds to the world grestest hitman plotting to get his dame-student a new Guardian.The sudical maniac detective, Dazai Osamu decided to take a break and visits a new place as a holiday trip.where to go?Namimori Of Course!-------Possible Rebornxdazai
Comments: 55
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

"OH DAZAI!!! _WHERE_ ARE YOU GOING!?"

  
  
A man smiled, his feet almost out the door as he held a suitcase. 

  
Turning he looked at his supposed partner, pouted, and screamed back. 

  
  
"AWwwWW~ You want me to stay here with you~ I'm HAPPY KUNIKIDA-KKUNNNNnn-?!" 

A pen was thrown directly at him,  
but he managed to sidestep dramatically from it. 

  
"AS IF!"

Screamed his supposed partner.

"You stll Have Paperwork before you go, damn Bangade Wasting Idiot!" 

Dazai froze for a moment, slowly turning towards the door. 

  
And Ran from the Agency after screaming yet again.

"I'LL LEAVE THAT TO YOU KUNIKIDA-KUUNNNNNNNNnnnnn"

With that, 

  
The tall messy-haired male walked towards the airport, skipping in his steps as he hummed his favorite song. 

_"Sucides can't be done by one person alone~"_

* * *

A break huh...

  
If he was honest, he had no idea what the hell is he supposed to do during a time like this.

  
  
Imagine this-

Dazai Osamu, on holiday. 

As a person always on edge and thinking of the next plan.

A 'holiday' is the opposite of what he is used to.

  
  
A vacation from his job- and as Fukuzawa Yuukichi spoke.

  
 _"It is at least a 3month available leave Dazai."_

His supposed 'boss' told him.

_"These are your total accumulated leaves from the job. You did contribute much since your arrival."_

After the three-way war with the guild, Fukuzawa had brought this up again.

  
  
And with the deal between Akutagawa and Atsushi, taking a break now would be a good time, Dazai is sure about that. 

  
  
_Even the rats need time to plan._

Dazai couldn't help but smile. Vacation.   
That word still felt foreign.

  
And as he arrived at the airport, ready with just a suitcase. He couldn't help but feel the small excitement of being in a new land in a couple of hours. 

  
  
Namimori. 

  
It is a small town outside, and at a reasonable distance -if you consider how easy it is to hijack a plane in that airport and then re-routing it back- to Yokohama just in case he needs to get back to the Agency if there are any troubles.

And surprisingly enough, that town has become a hotspot for the Italy Mafioso lately. 

  
  
Another reason to go there and check things out. 

  
Even though he had quit the port mafia, Dazai couldn't help but want to know what is happening over there on the dark side of the world.

One can never know too much.

So to say, Curiosity got the better of him. And this vacation is a chance to find himself a new proper suicide method as well. 

  
  
"How exciting~"  
  


* * *

  
As soon as he landed,

  
Dazai immediately went to look for the apartment he had rented.

A suitcase in hand while another held a piece of paper with the directions. "Hmm.." 

He wore that he wasn't directionally challenged-

  
"Ah-" I looked back from the paper to see something coming towards him at an insane speed. 

  
  
"REBORRRNNN!!!"

Eh-?

It was a teenager around Atsushi's age, if not younger, running down the street towards him with nothing but an underwear on the said teen.

This is some cultural thing in this town??? Dazai could only wonder as the boy came closer.

"GET TO SCHOOL BEFORE HIBARI-SAN BITE ME TO DEATH!!!!!"

  
  
And woosh, the boy ran by him without a care. 

  
  
Dazai couldn't help but smile, curiosity sparking like fireworks in the back of his mind.

For Dazai could see it, even though the boy was running at such a face speed. His trained eye spotted something akin to flames on the boy's forehead. 

  
  
Perhaps an ability user?

  
  
And to run towards the school in nothing but underwear... 

  
Dazai was having fun drawing multiple conclusions already.

It has only been less than an hour since he had arrived, and he is already _this_ intrigued by the town.

"Perhaps I'll see you around, shounen."

He should prepare some greeting gifts for his neighbors.

A habit that Kunikida forced upon him during the aftermath of those seemingly endless mafia raids.

* * *

Meanwhile,

  
The world's greatest hitman, Reborn, stop himself. He was following his student before his instincts told him to stop and look. 

Hiding himself on a tree branch. He watches as Tsunayoshi ran right down the street, and there soon a man appeared holding onto a piece of paper.

Something told Reborn to get Tsuna out of the way, away from this man.

This man who felt familiar. 

Did he meet this man before? Reborn was sure that if he did, he would know instantly.

And yet-

He can't remember exactly.

  
  
"GET TO SCHOOL BEFORE HIBARI-SAN BITE ME TO DEATH!!!!!"

Reborn's attention was snapped back into reality, watching as Tsunayoshi ran by the man at full speed. 

He could make out a smile on that man's face. 

_D_ _oes he know Tsuna?_

_Is he a mafioso?_

Maybe he is thinking too much. But Reborn knew to never take chances.

"Perhaps I'll see you around, shounen."

He heard the man uttered,

"...."

And Reborn was not amused.

* * *

  
"Hello~"

  
Nana stared at the man,  
This wasn't something she expected to open a door to. 

It was a tall male, both hands holding onto a gift bag and smiling at her. 

  
And soon Nana recalled what her friends said before about a new neighbor in town. A young man who moved in two blocks down the opposite side of them.  
  
"Ara? Could you be the new neighbor?" Nana asked with a smile.

"Ahaha, I see that news travels fast here. My name is Shuji, Madame. I just moved here 2days ago."

Dazai kept his smile, liting his gift towards her.

"Thought to greet my fellow neighbors, A Present~" 

Nana kindly accepted it, while gesturing the male in.

"How kind of you, I'm Sawada Nana. ..If you aren't busy, I'm cooking dinner tonight" Nana smiled brightly.

"Would you like to join us?"

Dazai blinked. This is the fastest invitation he is given from someone he barely knew.

  
  
"How can I deny a request from a beauty like you~?" 

  
Dazai gave a bow at the woman before walking in freely, following the woman and Nana placed the gift in the kitchen.

Slowly he noticed two photos by a table, one is a picture with nana and her family.

Another was a boy, the same from the first picture, but this time with other people around the same age. 

He knows this boy, the same boy that was running through the streets half-naked. 

And somehow, how that he had a clearer view. The brunet in the picture reminded him of a certain someone.

A little cub he knew

This is indeed amusing. 

  
"So you have a Son Sawada-San?"

Dazai leans over the counter towards the kitchen as he watched Nana began cooking.

"Ah Yes~ A Cute Son~"

Nana spoke with such high praise.

"Of Course!! Anything you say, Madam!!

"

Dazai jumped in excitement,

"Tell me more if you would~! He must be blessed with a kind Lady as his Mother"

"Araa~ How flattering of you Shuji-Kun" 

* * *

  
  
The Sawada resident was oddly warm and cozy. 

It reminded Dazai of the Agency funny enough.

A safe haven.

But sadly, he didn't get to meet the son.

  
  
Sawada Nana's son, Tsunayoshi wasn't home by the time they both had dinner together.

And damn it was an odd, yet a nice experience. It was odd how Nana brushes off her son's lateness as something not of urgency.

Perhaps it is just how this household is.

  
  
Having a sudden dinner with the neighbor is on a whole new level for Dazai, the naive nature of Nana was slightly worrying.

And a 'kind natured' son who doesn't show up to dinner... 

  
  
but Dazai knew that it is fine. Call it an instinct of sorts. 

After thanking Nana for the invitation, Dazai left for his own apartment.

He took of his coat and threw it to the coat hanger, walking up to the apartment's balcony.

Taking a deep breath as he leans forward onto the railings. 

_This town is a nice town._

That was the feeling that he had since he came here. Well- Honestly, anyplace away from Yokohama's own drama is nice.

"....." 

_The sky looks different here_


	2. Oh no

After many attempts, he had finally found it.

_Tsushima Shuji._

Reborn sat in one of his many hideouts in the school. It took a while- a little longer then he hoped, but he had managed to find pieces of information on that seemingly familiar man.

From what he had heard through his wiretap in the Sawada household.

The man introduced himself as 'Shuji' .

That was an easy start.

; _Tsushima Industries_ ;  
Reborn has heard of them before. To be more frank, he had carried out hits on that company before.

That industry is made up of multiple shareholders mainly based in Japan, but later due to an incident, there were only three surviving children of the head household.

Many conspiracy were formed and were later ended when the 'Culprit' was captured weeks after.

This man is from that family and is mainly left to basically do whatever he wanted as the youngest son. Mainly because it was the eldest who took over the company.

From what information Reborn could obtain, suspicion began to form as holes appeared within the timeline.

Besides the connection to his family, this man did not have much information at all.

Did the remaining family really not care this much?

Probably.

You'll never know what's happening when it comes to family drama.

Reborn felt that he may have seen the man during one of his missions...

That will definitely explain the familiarity.

Yet he can't shake off the feeling that he is missing something.

Something more.

His intuition told him that there is something happening behind the scenes.

Soon he found a small trail of information on Shuji's flight. He had come from Yokohama and rented an apartment here in Namimori.

Shuji clearly has no intention of staying permanently, so where is he going afterward?

He isn't financially unstable.

Perhaps traveling around?

Surprisingly, the man had rented an apartment a few blocks down. Fairly close to the Sawada household. 

_Too close for comfort._

Reborn had made sure to check, and it seems to be a coincidence. The landowner had a real nice timing to rent an apartment out.

But what caught Reborn's attention wasn't the apartment, but instead, was that Yokohama is not the base of the Tsushima Industry.

So Shuji must have moved there, or travel to Yokohama then afterward to Namimori.

The more Reborn thought about it, the more he couldn't help but be intrigued.

_This person surely has something hidden._

Finally, after digging deeper around. He had finally found that the plane ticket was booked under an Agency's name,

And it is one based in Yokohama.

Reborn smirked, he had found a new vital piece of information on that man. Shuji has been working in a detective agency in Yokohama.

_Armed Detective Agency._

Reborn obviously knew of that place. A well-known agency directly approved by the highest security division in the Japanese government. 

  
But despite that fact, the agency is only known to take up odd jobs from the civilians of Yokohama.

The entrance level exams are unknown and not just anyone can be allowed to take part in it.

  
Even the Mafia were warmed to not cross the Agency, mainly because of the hectic backings of the Japanese Government.

Who would even want to pick a fight with Them?

There's no gain. 

  
Mafia may be lawless, but would never poke a bear with a stick. Not unless you are prepared.

And Reborn is one of those 'prepared people'.

A wealthy background,   
not cared by his own family,   
working in a known agency.

Not only that, but he had also already visited the household.

And Nana invited him in for dinner. Shuji has made an in-direct connection now.

A smile crept up onto his face.

"You'll make a great guardian for Dame-Tsuna."

The hitman can't wait to put his plans into action.  
  


* * *

Funny enough.  
Things weren't as boring as he had expected.

Despite the fact that he arrived in town just to spy on the Mafia situation. He never thought the town itself would give him this much interest.

A peaceful town is definitely different from the busy city. 

  
It did give a nostalgic vibe, reminding him of his previous home before he was picked up by Mori Ougai and his Loli, and then thrown him into the dark world without a warning.

Well- he did practically just went along with it.

_As long as I can have a pure, cheerful, energetic suicide._

Dazai is willing to go anywhere, and do anything.

Humming to his favorite song, Dazai walked down a market street while carrying a bag of groceries in one hand, close to his chest. While another carried a plastic bag.

"Ah?"

  
A familiar voice perks up,

"Shuji-Kun!"

He looked over her shoulder to see Nana by a small mart.

"Sawada-san, Good afternoon!"

he beamed a smile, walking over to her with a slight bow.

"You as well!"

Such a cheerful housewife.

Dazai would have asked for her hand in a double suicide if she wasn't married. But on the brighter side, he had made a good acquaintance.

"How is your day, Madame?"

Dazai asked, seeing that she had a small trolley containing her own set of groceries.

"It's been fine. Tsu-Kun has been bringing people over, so I had to buy more food to cook for everyone."

_More people?_

Dazai thought for a moment, staring at the almost overflowing trolley filled with food that Nana had picked.

That amount can easily feed more than seven people.

To suddenly buy this much, it must have been a recent situation.

"Nana-San, its ready!" 

  
The store clerk cuts in, holding out two more plastic bags of neatly cut fishes.

"I will"

Dazai took the chance and grab the food from the clerk, alarming Nana with his sudden action.

"Eh-?" "I'll help,"

Dazai smiled back at her,

"You'll be carrying too much, and I have a hand to help."

Extra weight is nothing to him, and the trolley looked heavy- to be pushed by Nana with her small frame.

"Thank you, Shuji-Kun" 

  
Nana smile brightens yet again,

"Ah! Why not join us for another dinner?" Dazai blinked yet again, was one time not enough?

_This lady is-_

"You can finally meet Tsu-Kun as well! His friends and tutor are over today, you can meet more people in this town too!"

'Carefree' or 'naive' doesn't sound right. This lady is perhaps, a rare person with no ulterior motives...

_A real friendly person._ _.._

A type of person that Dazai had never met before. Even without contact, Dazai felt himself melting in a warm embrace.

This lady truly has a pure heart of gold...

_If only she wasn't married,_ Dazai mentally whined yet again. - _But at least she is a good friend!!_

"I'll be honored to join you."

For once, Dazai wore an honest smile on his face.  
  


* * *

  
And soon he found himself back to the Sawada household.

Dazai found himself in the kitchen, helping Nana organize her groceries while he kept him to aside.

  
He couldn't help but noted how there is practically almost nothing on the shelves.

Perhaps Nana is only used to cooking for three people, or two- Dazai saw no traces of a husband in the house.

The only thing that said so-

was family photos.

_Family huh..._

"I'm done Sawada-san"

Closing the cabinet, he turns to see Nana preparing the table with ingredients.

"Thank you, Shuji-kun"

she went back to focus on the cooking. Dazai knew that he couldn't help much, he won't cook even if his life depends on it.

And so decided to rest in the living room while awaiting dinner.

_The same room, same couch, ~~same comfort~~._

He noticed.

Never did he thought that he would be back here this quick. Nana is really a kind person, so much that Dazai just smiles.

With permission, Dazai switch on the television and turned on the news channel.

Humming his song yet again as he stared at the screen, hoping to see if there were any news of Yokohama while he is gone.

_"Continuing to the next topic,_   
_Since four days ago,_ _there have been strange occurrence within the vicinity of Namimori Middle School"_

Namimori Middle School...

It first was started with an thunderstorm.  
He noticed those yesterday from the balcony of his apartment that day.

They were clearly made by someone's ability, that he could tell. But what exactly is the question.

Soon after, he could hear laugh explosions coming from the same direction.   
Dazai wasn't stupid to assume that it is some incident or weather phenomenon.

Is the school some battleground?

He could only wonder. Why would any battle be taking place at such a location?

He would very much prefer warehouses or the target's house- just to add the scare factor.

And adding to that- Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nana's son, attends that school.

That fact was easy to conclude when he saw the boy running in lighting speed towards the campus that day.

**_RingRingRing~_ **

Dazai perks up towards its direction. Noticing a phone sounding off on the counter near the entrance hallway.

He turned to see Nana, still busy with her cooking.

"I can get it for you Sawada-San!" 

  
Such charity Dazai is feeling today, but nevertheless, Nana nodded her thanks and apology as he went over to the cooker.

Dazai went over by the hallway and picked it up, but before he could speak, the person over the line spoke first.

He couldn't help but notice the background noises over there. It sounded like heavy rain, and waterfalls over on the line.

_There is no known waterfalls in Namimori._

"Hello! M-Mom? Erm- I'm sorry b-but I won't be h-ome early! Y-Yamamoto-san got injured s-so we are going to h-is place!"

God bless this child and his public speaking skills.

"Hello,"

Dazai spoke, trying to smooth it over with a friendly tone. The boy squeaks immediately upon hearing a stranger's voice.

"Don't panic shounen, Your mother is currently cooking dinner for you. So I answered in her place!"

he quickly explained.

"W-w-w-" Dazai found himself waiting, "Who are you?!"

The innocent nature of the child managed to bring a smile to his face.

"I'm Shuji, I just moved in a few days ago! Your kind mother had invited me to join for dinner again!"

"Ah-"

the boy seemed to grasp some sort of realization. Of course, Nana might have told her son about the previous dinner they had.

"Erm- Shuji-San- -wa-! Wha- Reborn!"

Dazai could hear shuffle as if the boy's phone was dropped and caught by someone.

"Ciaosu,"

a clearly squeaky voice came through with Tsunayoshi's panicking screams in the background.

"This is Reborn."

"....."

Dazai found himself shifting into a straight position at the sudden change in the situation, a smirk formed on his lips.

What a coincidence, he had come to Namimori to check on the Mafia. But he did not expect this at all.

To think that he would find himself taking to the acclaimed World's Greatest Hitman.

"Why hello there! My name is Shuji!"

He did not regret coming to Namimori at all.


	3. Delivery！！

"Why hello there! My name is Shuji!"

_Be friendly~ be friendly~_

  
It does not take a smart person to know what to do when in the presence of a hitman.

Dazai knew that Reborn already have some information, considering that the hitman had decided to confront him this fast.

But despite that, Dazai is honestly curious about what the Hitman had found.

Probably everything- 

_besides the Port Mafia part._

Ango had erased those notorious years for him, and he even went low underground afterward.

So Dazai felt no sense of danger talking to the person. So long as the name 'Dazai Osamu' is kept a secret.

He is not an idiot to use that name while spying on the Mafia situation.

Curiosity began to burn at the back of his mind, why is the hitman doing with Nana's child?

_Where is Nana's child?-_

So many questions he wanted answers to.

Still- Dazai would have laughed his butt off if Tsunayoshi had been dragged into the Mafia.

Perhaps he could consider themselves as buddies!!

' _Children who are yeeted into the Mafia word before the age of 15' duo!_

"Is Mama cooking?"

_Mama?_

Dazai turned back into the living room, looking at the kitchen.

"Why yes, she is almost done too! But will you all be back?? Sawada-San did cook a lot, she also made portions for Tsunayoshi-kun's friends as well."

Dazai pouted slightly, wasting Nana's time and resources the lady would be upset.

"Dame-Tsuna will be homed late. So we won't be able to make it to dinner later."

Aww, that is saddening to hear.

Dazai didn't want to break such news to Nana, this must have been a common occurrence as of last.

No wonder he had a feeling that the lady seemed lonely today.

"I see, but are you all hungry? I don't want to waste Sawada-San's efforts. They are too delicious to be thrown out!!"

He attempted to try to indirectly convince the group.

Dazai could see the hitman smiling on the other side.

"That is true. Could you bring it over?"

"Eh-?! Rebo-!"

Tsunayoshi was cut off in the background, with what sounds to be gunshots.

_Such a direct tactic_ ,

Reborn must have wanted to set up a meeting with him. And this quick...

Does this have anything to do with the situation in Namimori Middle School?

"Sure! But I may arrive late, I've to accompany Sawada-San for dinner"

Yes, food can wait for those kids. Nana is more important!!

If he leaves a lady to have dinner by herself, his pride will be damned!

After Reborn gave him an address, the hitman hangs up with a casual 'See you later'.

Leaving Dazai to break the news to Nana.

"Sawada-San, it was your son just now."

Dazai walked up to the kitchen, letting out an obvious sign.

"They won't be able to make it today-"

he could see Nana's smile slowly transition into a frown,

"But! I volunteered to bring food over to them! Tsunayosh-Kun wanted to have his mother's heavenly sent food!"

That is a lie, but surely the son would have wanted to say something along those lines.

"Ah..." 

  
Nana was oddly silent for a while before nodding. It was understandable, a son that has been busy.

But still, she smiled.

"Alright, thank you Shuji-Kun.. You've been helping so much."

"It is my job to," Being a detective of that agency, and the baseline of that is to help others.

And besides, he couldn't say no to helping the lady.

"But Sawada-san... Please don't fault yourself for caring, I am sure that your son deeply wished that he could eat with you at the table."

Dazia kept his compassion, even though he knew nothing of how a 'family' works. He could still try and empathized with Nana's current situation.

Nana's smile wider at his words,

"Please call me Nana, Shuji-Kun. Do bring these to them safely-"

"After our dinner!"

"Ara? You aren't goin-"

"How could I leave such kind-hearted Madam to ha dinner alone?!"

Dazai made haste, dragging the dining plates and utensils before moving to set up the table.

"This is the least I can do before I leave!" 

  
Ending with a rose, from who knows where, in a vase in the center as Dazai posed like a butler in front of Nana.

A piece of tissue acting as a table cloth draping off his arm.

Leaning forward with a handout and a friendly smile.

"Let's have dinner, Nana-San."

His pure comedy and flamboyant setup managed to get the housewife to chuckle. What a goofy friend she had made-

and she realized, 

_she hadn't had a friend in a long while._

While raising her son in place of both parents, she was a busy mother watching Tsunayoshi grew up from an infant till now.

Although her husband wasn't always around, she did her best. Compromising all of her social activities for the better of her son.

Even though their meeting was sudden, she felt that she had found a friend in him.

"Thank you, Shuji-kun."  
  


* * *

  
Dinner ended quicker then he thought, mainly because Nana wanted the food to reach Tsunayoshi and his friends while it is still warm.

Dazai grabbed the basket of food that Nana had packed.

"Please be careful on your way."

He nodded as he took off. It is already just passed 9pm, so he should make it before it gets too late.

Onwards to TakeSushi!

_Come to think of it-_

Dazai had done quite an amount of odd jobs, from finding missing pets to capturing terrorists.

But he had never done food delivery service before.

Excluding the bombs he had shipped to his targets back in his olden days in the Mafia-

"..."

  
Dazai stopped, narrowing his eyes as he stares down the street towards his destination.

There was something in the air, a hidden intention from someone.

He could feel it- someone is here, but he can't see where.

It is just a plain street in front of him.

Is someone using an ability?

"You are not supposed to be here."

  
A voice laced with obvious disdain, slowly the person reveals himself in the middle of the path.

A man dons a mask with an iron hat with a checkered design partially drawn on and a metal eye-mask, as well as a slight smirk on the face. The mask also had a scar on its left cheek and a checkered pattern on its right cheek. He also carries a cane and wears a dark trench coat.

"What is this?"

Dazai gave an overly friendly smile,

"Some cosplay?"

The ex-mafioso had seen better style. Chuuya might find a friend in this stranger through the lack of fashion sense.

"Damned anomaly, _You are not supposed to be here_."

"I heard you the first time, Mister masked man. Seemingly... Did I do something that offended you?!!!"

He yelled over his supposed 'question', not even taking the mysterious man seriously.

"...."

and sadly enough, the mask hid the man's expression.

The air turned still, 

  
Dazai kept his facial expression the same while ready to fight at any moment's notice.

Luckily he had 'borrowed' a knife from Nana's kitchen and kept it hidden in the basket, mainly because he was going to meet a hitman.

Nana surely wouldn't mind- or know.

"I suggest you leave this place right now"

He merely lifted the basket in front of him,

"Look. I am busy right now, can _you_ be the one to leave instead?"

  
Interrogation and negotiation are his best tactics, never will he fail at that.

Surely this person is using some sort of ability, an illusion type ability. But that won't win against him.

After all, 'No longer human' nullify other Abilities upon contact. And well- he has a knife.

And..

This person isn't attacking,

_Did he know what my ability is?_

... _Ah_ , _I see._

"And you seemed to know it yourself,"

A smirk formed on his lips,

"You can't kill me."

Dazai could feel the aura tense around the man, the increasing frustration from him.

This person relies more on his ability it seems, and knows of Dazai's ability to not even try and attack.

Regardless, Dazai still kept his caution.

".... Consider this a warning, Your existence here is not predictable. Do anything unneeded, and I will kill you."

Wah- what an orginal warning.

"Yeah~ yeah~"

It wasn't as if he hadn't had such directed at him before. 

Dazai waved his hand, gesturing to shuu away the man. And it did, the masked man disappeared in a fog.

Vanishing out of sight, and Dazai made sure that he wasn't followed as he continued down the path.

_That man knows about my ability_.

He assumed. He should be careful from here on out.

Dazai knows that only the Agency and Port Mafia knew of his ability, others outside of that circle is either a friend.

Or Dead.

This man is probably warning him to not use his ability in this town.

"This would be troublesome.." He uttered, finally reaching the shop.  
  


* * *

  
A two-level building with a sushi store upfront. Readying himself, he enters the store.

"Good evening!"

and gave a loud announcement of his existence.

An old gentleman stood over the counter, seemingly the owner of this place.

"Welcome! I'm sorry but we are closed"

The owner huffed with a smile. Dazai pulled up his basket into view,

"Yes, my apologies. But I am sent by Nana-San, she prepared food for Tsunayoshi-Kun and his friends."

Recognition seems to lit up in the old man's eyes.

"Ah! I see, the kids are upstairs."

he pointed behind him, a small hallway with stairs.

"I am Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, this place's owner."

"I'm Shuji, nice to meet you. Apologies for intruding at such a time." 

  
A simple greeting and Dazai went following the path once more. Up the stairs as a scene unfolds in front of him.

A messy brunet screaming at a child dressed in a cow costume, while said child is holding onto a grenade.

As well as another small girl in Chinese traditional clothes trying to calm the cow child down. A silver-haired boy beside the brunet yelling at the child to stop screaming.

A boy who looked like the Owner's son is laughing at whatever he is laughing at. That boy looked like he had been beaten up fairly badly-

And then there's another child wearing a full-on suit, sitting on a chair while holding onto a teacup.

Beside him is another child with blonde hair, and surprisingly, a full-sized sniper in his hold.

"Who is this Kora?" the sniper child spoke.

"....."

Their eyes turned towards Dazai,

"Oi! Who are you?!"

the silver-haired boy turned his screaming direction at Dazai.

"Well well, calm down Gokudera, Dad wouldn't let any stranger come up here so easily!"

The battered boy spoke. Dazai couldn't help but smile in front of these innocent people. And so he raises the basket in his hand,

"Hello, I'm Shuji. And your mother cooked these for you Tsunayoshi-Kun"

"Eh-?"

the brunet stared at him, eyes widening slowly as if he could see something the others can't.

Besides the two teens loud chatter, Dazai could feel the odd tension between him and Nana's son.

By all means, he has no intention of harming the boy.

But for some reason,

Tsunayoshi seemed... 

_Afraid of him._

"Quit staring Dame-Tsuna."

In a flash of green, Reborn whacked Tsunayoshi in the head with a green paper fan. Hopping off as he landed close to Dazai, looking up to the detective.

"Ciaosu, I am Reborn."

the hitman raised his hand, offering a handshake. But Dazai decided to pass the basket instead into Reborn's hold.

_A rule when meeting the Mafia, do not make direct contact._

You'll never know if there is poison or any ambush lying in wait.

Even if there are children with them, Dazai won't be Dazai if he didn't take precautions.

"Yup, I recognized your voice. Please to meet you, Reborn."  
  


* * *

**  
Tsuna's pov**

What is this...?

_What is this??!!??_

The moment he laid eyes on this newcomer, the entirety of his body froze.

Is it just a man,

  
A messy-haired man with a coat- a _normal looking man_ who ate dinner with his mother.

Who brought food over to them despite it being so late.

_And yet-_

His intuition bears to differ. 

The moment he laid eyes on the man, all Tsuna felt is fear, danger lurks around this man. 

_**He needs to get away-** _

"Quit staring Dame-Tsuna"

-Pain filed his head, knocking him out of the panic trance, but it didn't hurt as much compared to how he is trying to not go into full on panic frenzy.

He watched as Reborn introduced himself to the man, Shuji.

The man is smiling with a friendly gaze. And yet, somewhere deep in Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna knew that it wasn't real.

But despite the danger ringing in his head- the confusion began.

  
The danger Tsuna felt wasn't towards him. He couldn't explain what his intuitions is telling him, it felt as if it is pressing on two different buttons at the same time.

Screaming at him about how this Shuji is dangerous, and yet, not at all.

And then it clicked- 

It is like Reborn.

This is what he felt when he first met Reborn.

Dangerous,

but not. 

And Reborn is the world's greatest hitman!!

Just- _Who_ _is this person?!?!_ "

Make sure you finish them alright?"

Shuji's voice cuts through, an obvious pout on his face as he glances over to Tsuna.

"Especially you!"

Shuji walked over to the brunet, each step sounded as if he was stomping the ground in rage.

"Nana-San is such a faithful and passionate lady! She even cooked dinner for you and your friends!"

Tsuna unconsciously let out a squeak as Shuji came close to his face.

"You are lucky to have such a beautiful and loving wife to be your mother!!!"

_Why does it sound like he is upset that Mom is my Mom-?_

Tsuna thought, 

_Nah he is upset that mom is a mom._

his intuitions told him whispered.

Confusing him even more.

"So you better finish everything she cooked!"

Besides that point, Tsuna never thought that he would be scolded by a stranger he never met before. Over his mom's dishes.

"Oi! Don't get close to Juudaime you bastard!"

Gokudera was clearly not happy with this.

"Y-Yes Sir!"

Tsuna tried to cut in between while trying to prevent Gokudera from destroying the place in an attempt to blow up the man.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Reborn smirking. That hitman didn't even bother trying to hide his expression-

Reborn went over and placed the basket onto the table. Facing Shuji and spoke thus:  
  
  


"I'll be direct, Will you join Tsuna's Family?"

"..... HHEEIIII REBORN!" 

_That's too quick!  
  
_

Another kid landed on Tsuna's head, sending his face towards the floor on impact.

"O-OUCH! Reborn!!"

he cried in pain, rubbing the back of his head.

"How many times did I tell you to stop screaming like a girl."

"I know Reborn! But you can't just tell someone to join! And I won't become a Mafia Boss!!"

Tsuna yelled back on instincts and froze the moment he realized what he had just said in from of Shuji.

"Hm?" He could already see Shuji's confused expression.

"Mafia boss?"

  
Tsuna tried to keep his scream locked internally.

He has goofed himself-

Reborn is planning something-

there's another fight tomorrow-

Tsuna wants to jump off a bridge now.

"I'm not sure what is happening, but... I don't think it's a good choice to tell me such?"

Shuji placed his hands onto his waist as his expression calm.

"Eh?"

"Didn't you know Dame-Tsuna? Shuji is a detective-"

"HIIIEEEEEE-" _How should I know that?! And also-_ "YOU WANT TO INVITE A COP INTO THIS?!"


	4. But

The night was still young,

Tsuna sat on his bed. His mind still processing what had happened back at TakeSushi.

"Dame-Tsuna, did you forget the lesson?"

Tsuna felt a lump in his throat, yes- Y _es_ he did forget. Partially because Reborn had a huge hammer in front and ready to wack him at every stutter or wrong answer he gives.

"B-But! I don't u-understand,"

Tsuna frowned, from what Reborn had already told him about the battle of the rings against Vaira.

The brunet thought that he had already gathered all the guardians with him, heck- even Reborn said that Tsuna knew them all.

But Tsushima Shuji...

Tsuna had never met that tall male at all.

"W-Why him?"

The brunet uttered, clearly confused yet he wanted to know why. Is that man apart of the Mafia? But he is a detective!!

Did Reborn send him here?

_Did the hitman planned all of this?!_

Tsuna's mind is starting to break itself, trying to look for an answer. The hitman signed, he could add extra training on the next schedule.

"Excluding the current set of Vongola Ring, there are two more. Dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke, pausing to see if his dame-student remembers something on this topic.

And he did.

That day Reborn had given him a crash course into the Rings and how they are tied to the Vongola Familia. Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist, and Cloud.

But besides those.

There were two rings excluded from the set, mainly because the flame types were rare. Rarer than even muti-flame users.

One of which is the Snow Guardian Ring.

They protect the family from afar, only coming to their aid in a dire situation and end the enemy in one fell swoop. It is considered rare to even have a Snow Guardian in a Familia.

The second is the Moon Guardian, although not as rare as the Snow flames. 

They take the opposite role of the Sun Guardians' who's role is to:  
 _'Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area'_

And instead, they _'Call out to all the misfortune. Gathering them towards themselves to protect the others, watching over them during the day, and attack silently at night.'_

Although there are known existence of the know flames, the Moon flames have vanished through time.

There was no such news of the flames.

Until now.

* * *

  
Back before:

_"HIIIEEEEEE- YOU WANT TO INVITE A COP INTO THIS?!"_

Tsuna screamed his lungs out at that declaration.

Reborn must have lost his brain to bring a cop- a person of the police; an obvious enemy of the mafia, into a bloody familia.

"Ahahah! This is interesting!"

Yamamoto is making it worst.

"Shut it BaseballFreak!"

Gokudera was not happy about the news, the silver-haired boy tried to pull out his dynamics. But his bandages were clearly in the way,

"Get away from Juudaime! You police dog!"

Shuji blinked at the sudden change of pace. His expression spoke confusion about Reborn's sentence.

Gokudera's threat had Tsuna feeling his high blood pressure raising.

"Dame-Tsuna is going to be the 10th Boss of Vongola Familia."

Reborn pointed at Tsuna without a care in the world, revealing the brunet's future position to the detective.

"HIIEEE! REBORN!! STOP!" _Why are you guys digging my grave!?_

"Yup!"

Yamamoto cuts in,

"Its the Mafia Game that we are playing! Right? Gokudera?"

Tsuna immediately snapped his head towards his supposed 'Right-hand man'.

For once-

Please agree with Yamamoto.   
_  
_

_PLEASE!  
_

"What are you saying you BaseballFreak! It's not a game!"

And his hope is crashed and burned.

"What an energetic bunch of teenagers."

Shuji let out a chuckle, and Tsuna had no idea how to react to this.

"I'm glad that you guys are having fun together in that game-" 

_He seriously believes that!?_

"-But as a detective, I can't let you guys run around screaming 'Mafia'" 

Colonnello watched from the sideline, his eyes narrowed at the odd reaction from this detective.

Clearly Reborn wouldn't choose just anyone to be his student's Guardians, especially without a good reason. _And a Detective no less_...

Not to forget, he may look like an infant, but he is still holding a sniper.

A detective would know the difference between a real and a fake. But despite that, the detective has yet to say anything about it. 

"The Mafia a dangerous place Shounen, you shouldn't get yourself into trouble."

Despite how caring and thoughtful that sounded, it is already too late for Tsuna.

"That aside, would you join Dame-Tsuna's family?"

_He is totally brushing that aside!_

"Are you serious, Kora?" 

Colonnello himself is honestly surprised by this.

"Yes I am,"

Reborn lited his fedora upwards, looking directly at Shuji.

"If you join, Tsuna would be able to gain an upper hand."

Yes- Provided _if_ Shuji were to join, that means that they would have an extra Guardian.

One that Varia did not have a member of, thus, the extra ring would belong to Tsuna.

Even though it is only one extra position, it could mean a lot in the ring conflict. 

And this is Reborn, what the hitman wants. He gets. And besides, who wouldn't want a new Guardian anyways.

"I don't mind joining this game of your's"

Shuji smiled, too bright that Tsuna wanted to faint on the spot.

"I can't let Nana's dear son get himself into trouble anyways, but can you let me know the rules?"

_HIEEEEEEEE!!!_

_The detective actually joined!!!_

Tsuna could see Reborn smirking, his plan definitely had worked.

"Before that, we should properly introduce ourselves,"

Reborn spoke, turning to both Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato."

The silver-haired boy turned away, while another gave a friendly wave. "Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"I am the great Lambo-sama! Bow to me Gahahah!"

the child is ever so enthusiastic, meanwhile the female child stood up with a bow.

"I am I-pin, nice to meet you"

Shuji nodded and turned over to meet Colonnello.

"I am Colonnello, Kora."

"And you know me, I'm Reborn!"

Reborn slowly turn to Tsuna, a glint in his eyes spoke more than enough.

'Introduce yourself _properly_ Dame-Tsuna' the brunet could hear that subtle threat.

"E-Erm.. I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Shuji smiled.

"I am Shuji, Tsushima Shuji."

* * *

**Dazai's Pov**

"Erm... You are a detective... ..?"

That sounds more of a question than a statement. 

Dazai knew that this job of his as a detective, would come to play in this little 'mafia game' with the teenagers.

Surely they would be suspicious of him no matter how he could reason with it. After all, they are on the opposite side of the 'justice' coin.

For once he is glad that the boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, gave him an excuse.

Even though it is weak for his taste.

Having a proper excuse is better than none, he supposed.

"That's awesome! Lambo-sama also wanna be a detective!!"

"Quiet Lambo! We can't be loud!"

"That is impossible Idoit-Cow!"

No way can a Mafiaso switch sides that easily. Gokudera sneered. He knew of the underground world on the back of his hands.

Anyone who attempted to escape the Mafia. Gets a one-way ticket to hell, that is just how the Mafia works. 

"Yup, I am an offical ilsensed Detective!" 

Dazai huffed, looking up with a sense of pride. Wondering how the members of the Mafia, other then Reborn -since the hitman already knows-, would react to his workplace.

"I'm working in a detective agency based in Yokohama!

The Armed Detective Agency." 

* * *

**3rd pov**

Colonnello didn't even bother trying to hide his shocked expression as his voice cuts through.

Of course, just like Reborn, the sniper knew of that agency as well. But to think that Reborn would risk bringing a member of that organization into this...

Colonnello could see why Reborn wants this man to join Decimo's Family.

If Vongola has a member of the Armed Detective Agency, they would have the backings of the Japanese Security Division.

That itself brings a heck ton of conveniences.

"Oh? I'm surprised."

Dazai nodded to himself, shifting into a thinking pose.

"To think that we would be known here in this small town. I'm sort of faltered~"

"Eh-? It's famous?"

Yamamoto asked. Gokudera clicked his tongue, clearly unamused by that knowledge.

"Is it a candy shop?"

Lambo is totally not listening. 

"They are an organization with the backings of the Japanese Government's Security Department."

Gokudera hissed,

"But- Why is a dog like you doing here!? I won't let you harm Juudaime!"

* * *

**Dazai's Pov**

Dazai moved both of his hands up, to think that someone would dare call him a 'dog' in the face.

A forced smile creeps onto his lips. Yeah- he is clearly not the slightest offended by that.

"I'm not here to harm anyone Shounen. And mind you-! I just delivered your food to you know!" 

"Food! Lambo-Sama is hungry!! Feed me Tsuna!"

Lambo screamed, meanwhile I-pin tried to keep him out of trouble.

They couldn't deny that fact; the kindness that this man, who is still a stranger, brought them food, and accompany Nana when her son wasn't able to.

And Dazai knew exactly how they are feeling-

and he is definitely _not_ making them feel guilty about it.

"..T-Thank you.. Tsushima-San,"

The brunet playing the Boss role in the game spoke. Looking down as he fidgets around with his fingers.

This action reminded Dazai of the little tiger that he picked up. 

Now that he thinks about it, the two are quite similar.

  
Both a coward and the first one to run away when facing danger.

But despite that, they both had the potential to be the strongest.

_And they are both cute-_  
Dazai couldn't help but want to help them reach that height. 

"No problems Tsunayoshi-kun."

Dazai huffed, relaxing as the tension between the mafioso in the room still shifts. He turned towards Reborn,

"Now then, may I know more about this Mafia Game?"

If it involves teenagers, Dazai couldn't think what exactly is happening.

Is it some puzzle solving game of wits?

Or maybe tag team? 

"Right now, the game is team battle!"

Yamamoto cuts in, clearly happy that a new member had joined them.

"And the team with the most Rings win!"

Well- that sounds simple enough to understand.

_Rings_...

Dazai had heard of this before. And it wasn't fun. 

"That's right,"

Reborn gave a small nod,

"Both teams are equally paired, so you don't have to fight since no one is left on the opposite team."

That is good.

Dazai do not want to cough up another convoluted plan overnight- if he is indeed needed to fight someone of the Mafia, all while hiding his identity both the 'Detective' and the 'Prodigy' part. 

Kunikida will gain high blood pressure if he figure out what is happening, and Atsushi would descend down into a panic spiral.

Other then these two, the rest would actually be alright with it. They knew Dazai can take care of himself, and Fukuzawa would like any new information on the Mafia. 

But more importantly, He wouldn't want to risk his ability being known either. 

Perhaps he could figure out why there has been an increasing movement in the Mafia in this town.

* * *

**3rd pov**

"Tch. But! Why must someone like him join us?!"

Gokudera is clearly not happy about this.

A stranger invited to be his Juudaime's close Guardians so easily, he knew that Reborn has a plan.

But the fact that this person is of the Armed Detective Agency, makes his blood boil.

What if this _bastard government dog_ harms his precious Juudaime?

Not only that... 

  
Gokudera found himself really hating this person the moment he laid eyes on him, and but couldn't point the finger to the reason why.

Of course, the 'Detective' part does counts, police and Mafia do not mix. But there is something else.

"Welcome to the team!"

Yamamoto went and sling his hand around Shuji's shoulder, causing the brunet to bend down slightly but it was alright.

The baseball-loving boy beams him a smile, Shuji smiled back. Putting his arm around Yamamoto as well, accepting his welcome.

"Glad to be apart of this!"

Shuji is just as enthusiastic.

And there Gokudera noticed why.  
Shuji and Yamamoto are the same, or at least, were.

The tall brunet had the same expression as Yamamoto back then, before he had met Tsuna.

Before Tsuna had saved his life. 

_Before, he wanted to die-_

A smile that never reached his eyes.

He was sure that he wouldn't have noticed it, if he hadn't met Yamamoto Takeshi.

God, he had to handle another smiling idiot. Gokudera signed at his luck.

Glancing over to Tsuna, he was sure that his Juudaime picked up on the same thing he noticed. And sure enough, he could see the slight worry in Tsuna's eyes.

Haiz- _they are both going to trouble Juudaime again._

Meanwhile, only one sentence repeated in Tsuna's mind. 

_Just who exactly is this person?_

"Here,"

Reborn held out his palm, revealing a ring in a chain. Shuji raised his eyebrow, moving away from Yamamoto.

He reaches down and grabs it by the chain. Bringing it to his view.

"This is??"

It was one of the Vongola Ring, but it wasn't the split version of it. 

  
Tsuna remembered the lesson, the brunet could see the symbol engraved onto the ring.

' _The Moon Guardian_ '

a voice whispered in his head. 

  
"You don't have a competition for the ring, so I took it." Reborn smiled, Wait-

_He took it?_

Already?

Tsuna blinked. 

  
_He definitely planned this already beforehand!_

No way he could have gotten the ring before knowing Shuji would join them.

The infant clearly wanted to drag the detective either way!!!

And the said Detective is going with the flow!!! 

_HIEEEEEEEE-!_

"B-But- Reborn!"

Tsuna found no words. How is he going to juggle between school, mafia, Reborn, and a detective now!?

Clearly Shuji will kick him to jail, no matter how nice he is right now, the moment he knows this isn't a game!! 

Reborn's gaze immediately shuts the panicking brunet up.

Turning back to the detective with the same smile,

"Tomorrow night is the final fight,"

They could hear Tsuna screaming in the background, his fate seems to be already decided.

"And all _Team Members_ must to be there."

Reborn has such a bright smile.

Shuji hummed, nodding his head.

"Understood, I'll be there~!"


	5. Fishing!

"What do you think of him? Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn asked, sitting on the desk as he took a sip of tea. As much as he pretended to not care, Reborn still wanted to know how his student reacts to this.

A Sky that is able to hold the Moon. 

Reborn knew of the bonding between the elements, Not that he would tell Tsuna about that part-

But with the Moon element?

No one really knows how that feels.

Tsuna glances down to the floor, unsure of what to say.

How did he felt about his new Moon Guardian? Somehow, he found it hard to put it into words.

Shuji is still a Stranger regardless, and yet...

ȩ̶̲͍̠̄͛̿̽͑̀̉̆͌͝ņ̷̺̠̝̘̝̩̼̥̞̲̟̆̑̑͜͠ͅȩ̷̡̛̮̙̗͓̲̞̯̥̭͇̃̓̾̇̑͑̔̈́̈́̓̆̅̌̉͑̕̚ͅm̴̢̡̢̢͕̼̹̼̳̍̽̓́͂̋̓̔̑͂̽͘͜͝ÿ̵̞̖͍̎̽̍͑̃͋̽͐̐̿͑̿͘̚͘ ̶̛̩͂͒̇̾̌̀̆̀͆e̵͍͌̎̓̿̃̿̽̐͝ņ̴̻̖͖͚̖͉̗͍̠͓̟͓̹̼͉͖̰͐͆̽́͐̾͘͠ͅȅ̶̡̧̜̳͈͕͎͖͔̙̘̞̪͕͈̳̦̙̑̀̓̈͂̌m̷̛̩̗͎̙̞̜͕̩̪̣̜͇̻̠̮̉͛̑͌͑̒͆͂͑̏͘͜͝͝y̷̛̝̲̹͉͖͔͈̹̓̽̒̋̑͒̇͒̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̖̙͕̥͍̝͙͖͔͕̝͐̍̔͑̄̽̈̂̀̑̓̔̐͊͒̔͠͠͝͝e̶̠̦͕̲̐͑̉͛̽́̋̉̊͊͊̽́͘̕͠ṋ̷͔̖̳͚̈̾̏̂͂́͐ͅę̴͍͕̬̮̗̺̤͔̺̣̽͊̓̋͑̾̂͂̔̔́̽̀̚͘͜͜m̸̧͚̠͖̄̓͌́̓͝ͅy̷̲̺̝̬̰͖̖̣̰͛̍̈̋̆͆̅͆͂͘͝͝

"It felt... Sad."

The brunet muttered, his hand moved over his heart. Clutching his shirt as he tried to explain his feelings about the new member. He had no idea why, but when he met the tall overly friendly man.

He could feel the dull aura around him, Shuji felt like a mixture of Yamamoto;

_that raining day on the school's roof._

And the opposite of Mukuro-

_but much more worst._

It felt as if the man is on fire. 

Burning from the inside out- _and yet he still smiles._

He wanted to know him,

"I... I need to help him..."

his entire being believed that

n̶̮̺̮̯͇̫̤̞̮̩̮̤͗̅̇̒̾̓͝ǫ̵̪͈͖͓͇̝̘͖̣̗͔̋͑̈́͂̓̎̕ͅ ̸̢̨̹͔͈͖͇̥̦̥̜̦̘̻̤̠̩͐̉͋̿̾̃͜͜ͅy̷͔̼̙͕̯̞͈͙͗̑͊͂̎͆͗̑͆̓͝͠ͅo̷̹̣̖͉̝̍ū̶̃̈́͊̉́̍͂̏̆́̕̕͝͝͝ͅ ̴̪͙͕̗͓̬̈͌̊̊͑̔͜͝͝͝͝w̷̧̡̡̭͉͉̘͇̱̝̹͈͆̿͊̂͘̕͜͜ͅi̴̛̳̝̫͖͔̥̣̣̮̔̏̐̈͐́̑̂l̴̛͎̪̝̪̊͂̔͐̽̂̕̕̚ḻ̸͚̂̍̈́̏͋̎̈̈̌̾͛͠ ̵̡̬̜̣̭͍̯͚͉̺̳̦̖̺͚̺̞͂̂̇̽̊͛͘͜r̴̨͙̗̘͉͕͉͖͎̺̥̪͓̗̆̈́̎̉̂̓ȩ̸̛̼̠̦̲̭̐̓̊̉͗͛͌ͅģ̴̢̨̛̰̣̫͉̘̺͍̗̰̟̜̜͍̼̘̀̑͐̉̈́̈͒̈̓̈́̍̍͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝r̴͚͇͇̭̮͙͙͕͔̥̪̥̠̠͔̲̟̞̉͋̊̑̌͌̏͆̓̇̆̾̄̒͂̐͛̔́͝ͅe̴̡͇̹͎̮̭̎͛̐̑̂̚͝͝ͅṫ̷̡̡͖̮̟̖͇̫̙̯̯͉̱̟̟̱̫̙̃͌̾̓͒̚͝ͅ

Reborn glance over from his teacup, clearly intrigued.

Such resolve and commitment, perhaps the sky element within Tsuna is unconsciously pushing the brunet towards his not-official-but-official Moon Guardian.

Whether if it is a bad thing or not, Reborn won't know.

But regardless.

"I rather you don't. Dame-Tsuna."

"E-Eh?"

Reborn sighed, oddly enough. 

His student stared at him confused at his words.

"Shuji maybe your Guardian. But don't get too caught up in his personality, Dame-Tsuna."

"B-But Reborn! Aren't y-you the one pushing him into this?!"

Yeah he did. 

Obviously.

That man has a good portfolio to be a Guardian for Tsuna, and had a good advantage in his position.

But regardless, as they stand on the opposite side.

Being careful is a must. 

As a quote said, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. 

Reborn also wanted to know why Shuji came to Namimori of all places.

He wanted to know how a Moon Guardian does his job, and most importantly,

What the famous Armed Detective Agency fully capable of. 

They are known to relieve and help citizens, and maybe police cases. But why did the Japanese government approve them?

Any other agency is the same.

This is a good chance to unravel the secrets. To satisfy his small little curiosity.

"Well yeah,"

Reborn smirked, perhaps Tsuna can do that for him. 

"You do you, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

This was totally not what he expected from the new neighbor.

It was the usual routine.

Gokudera and Yamamoto would arrive early at the Sawada household and accompany Tsuna to school.

Despite the nerve-wracking fight of the Sky Ring that is scheduled later at night, Tsuna didn't felt as nervous as he expected he would be.

Which is odd. 

That all changed when he heard Yamamoto looking towards the river beside them. 

"Uwah! That dude is fishing this early!"

Fishing?

They all turn to see a familiar coat floating on the water. Tsushima Shuji is halfway submerged in the cold river.

Halfway as in-

his legs are above water-

"HHHIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE-!!!"

Tsuna managed to process the information fairly quickly in his brain, screaming as he looked around for help.

"S-Someone!"

"How can someone fish like that You Baseball Idiot!" 

Gokudera seemed to not get the reason for his beloved Juudaime's sudden panicking mode. Opting to scold their friend instead.

"AHahah Really!?"

Yamamoto didn't seem to get it either.

"H-He's Gonna Die!" 

"Then do it yourself Dame-Tsuna."

A bullet was fired as Reborn hopped off his ride.

"REBORNN!! SAVE HIM WITH MY DYING WILLL!!!"

And poor man was yeeted out of the river and thrown 10feet onto the concrete path in front of the two Guardians.

How is he still alive on impact?

Wait- is he already dead?

"HHIIEEEEEEE-"

And was soon cut off by a kick to the face by Reborn.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

What seemed like endless apologies Tsuna started to chant towards the unresponsive Shuji.

Reborn stood beside the dead(?) body, a stone face masked his worry. 

Was this person this weak all along?? 

"...-!?"

Shuji suddenly sat up. 

"Wah~ I've never been thrown out of the river like this before. This is interesting."

"Y-You're alive!!!!" 

Wether if the soon-to-be boss should be happy or upset at Shuji's words, he had no idea.

But at least the man is alive and breathing- Until he noticed the blood trailing down Shuji's forehead. 

Yup. 

The concrete did its job, 

allowing Tsuna to scream his apologies yet again.

"It's alright Shounen. There's no need to worry~!"

Shuji waved it off, ignoring the fact that he is still bleeding out.

"B-But why?"

Tsuna found himself asking.

Why is this man in the middle of a bloody river UPSIDE DOWN??

"Ah-? OH-"

It took awhile for the man to realized what the young boy is asking.

"I was on the way to see your school, and passed by such a breathtaking lake! Yokohama only had reservoirs, so I decided to see how deep this one is!"

Confused.

Demented.

Dumbfounded.

What the fuc-????

Heck even Reborn felt the awkwardness and agreed.

There was a pregnant pause, Tsuna blinked at that statement. _Did Shuji-san did this in Yokohama too-???_

"Ahahah! Is that so? But fishing like that is dangerous Shuji-san"

Somehow Yamamto didn't sound like he is really laughing. Gokudera went ahead and attempted to scold the boy saying that it wasn't fishing at all.

"Eh... If it he wasn't fishing, then what was he doing?"

All eyes turned to the -still- bleeding man. Them all waiting curiously for his answer. 

"Ah! that- I was attempting to drown myself! The water is definitely different compared to Yokohama! Such clean and prestige, and fairly deep-" 

"...."

They have picked up a Suicidal Guardian. _Woah, what are the odds_. Reborn could only think of that. Why would the ADA have such a man like this? 

The man has gotten the world greatest hitman's attention without doing particularly anything. 

"HHIEEEE-?! S-S-Suicide-??"

There was a smile on Shuji's face. He didn't like it- it is almost like Yamamoto's but-

"That's right," Shuji started to flaw his arms around and made a dramatic pose. And mind you, the man is STILL bleeding-

"It is my dream to have a pure, cheerful, and energetic suicide!"

No words can describe the emotion running through their minds at that declaration.

~~_Lies Lies Lies_ ~~

"... Really?"

Tsuna muttered aloud, somehow there was something lingering at the back of his mind. This man in front of him isn't real- there is only lies-

No one can lie to his intuition.

The brunet caught himself, shutting his lips tight the moment he realized he had slip the thoughts in his mind.

"...."

Shuji stared at him, before touching his own forehead. 

"Ho~... I think I'm gonna faint soon-"

"HHIIEEEEEEE-!? DON'T DIE TSUSHIMA-SAN!!"


	6. Interlude: Double Black in Italy

**Past**.

Bored.

He was really bored.

"Foreign Mafia?" 

He uttered, sitting on top of a battered man on his fours.

Dazai merely sighed as he re-positioned his phone on his ear.

"That somehow sounds hectic."

_"Precisely why I am sending you. Dazai-kun. After all, you had been there before."_

His Boss, Mori Ougai spoke, Dazai swore that he could already imagine the man smiling away. Multitasking his paperwork while playing with Elise.

Dazai held his hand out, gesturing his guard to pass him his gun.

_"I'll send you the information, and I expect you to be done by the end of this week."_

Eh-

that means he had to leave soon-

Dazai didn't like the idea of being thrown into a plane, mainly because of the chances of experiencing jet lag.

He had tried it.

He didn't like it.

It was a long and painful experience.

And honest to god, He rather jumps off the plane without a parachute then face that again.

Dazai stood up and shot the man he was sitting on.

"Understood, Boss."

End call.

His eyes looked around for one last inspection. The room is in utter mess, with bodies everyone.

The walls painted with blood and gun shells all over the floor.

"Rip off their clothes. Burn the body and that separately in each corner. When your done, clean up the mess and return to HQ."

His phone bings him a new notification.

The new information on his objective.

<Information update on Italy Mafia Familia. 'Vongola'.>

Ehh?

Italy Again?

Dazai whined, walking out of the room as he scrolls through the file freely.

He could still remember a mission back in Italy a few weeks ago with Chuuya,

it was a simple task of destroying a family.

Estrona? Estano?? 

Dazai didn't care what name the was, but damn.

The Italy Mafia should just sit down a chill, maybe take some cultural tea lessons while at it.

Kyouyou had tried that with them, and it worked and lasted for full 20 minutes.

Before they were chased by her Ability, Golden Demon.

Dazai wholeheartedly believe that it was Chuuya's fault for not dodging his spilled tea.

That Chibi could have just 'moved out of the way' but he didn't.

That started a splashing festival and obviously, Kyouyou was not happy. 

In any case, Mori Ougai just wanted that familla gone for future safety.

Who knows what trouble could be made and throw towards Yokohama.

_"That family has been too careful as of late. Let's hit the hammer while it's hot."_

Experimenting always gives unwanted results- Dazai could imagine staring at Chuuya, as he points his middle finger at the chibi without a care in the world.

All he remembered what happened quite vividly, was Chuuya blasting everything with his bullets, crushing the entire building onto the ground.

His plan started with less to none difficulties, it ended within 10mins then the estimated 25.

Dazai concluded that there was some sort of internal conflict, that ended it quicker.

_"Wasn't there supposed to be live experiments below ground?"_

Although he honestly didn't really care for such.

According to the information they've gotten, the family has been doing experiments.

On what exactly- they didn't know. And all they knew is that children are involved.

_"If they live, then they live."_

Was all Chuuya said.

What a merciless short Mafiaso, but his words held such heavyweight.

After all, Chuuya hale from a similar situation. So Dazai had to agree to a certain extent.

For only the strong will survive in a world like this.

Now back to the task at hand. 

"Unknown set Ability...?"

He walking down the hallway as he began remembering the important notes.

Apparently, Italy Mafia has groups of people with the same ability.

But how strong it becomes would depends on person to person.

A frown formed on his lips.

Perhaps this power comes from a different source, it is named 'Dying Will Flames' by the mafia. And it is unlocked within a person, so anyone can gain these 'abilities'.

And if he were to compare them with an actual Ability user- that is gifted the moment they are born.

They obviously can do more than just producing these said 'flames'. 

But Dazai shouldn't come to such a conclusion without witnessing it first-hand.

Underestimating always led to a downfall.

But if it is the same ability, that is just unheard of.

If anything, it'll just be a bad omen,

and to Dazai,

that is good news.

Perhaps in that country, there is a new suicide method he can learn.

And he couldn't wait to get to Italy soon.

* * *

"Vongola?"

Chuuya poured yet another glass of wine.

"A clam? Boss didn't tell me any information about them."

Dazai signed, taking a seat opposite of Chuuya.

Leaning back onto the chair, he scrolled through documents on his tablet.

Them being in a private jet, it was sad that he is forced to breathe the same air as his dog for 3hours straight. 

"Of course Mori-San didn't. The information is classified and only for executives."

Chuuya merely huffed, the alcohol made his cheek burn shades of red.

Wah- he still dares to drink before mission again.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Wait till I get that title you fukin vagabond."

"I'll hopefully~ Die. by. then."

Now back to the task at hand. Again. 

From the information gathered on Italy, the main source of the trouble was traced and linked back to the Vongola Familia. 

Currently the Boss of Vongola is the Ninth, Vongola Nono; Timoteo. 

And their target?

One of his Son, Federico Ferrino.

The late son of the Timoteo, the most favorite among the brothers.

And he didn't bother hiding it.

Because its a known fact, people did not want to get on his wrong side.

Afraid that Timoteo would be involved if they did anything that offended Federico.

According to the files and observations,

Federico has been setting up different bases around the borders of Yokohama, as well as within, in the alleyway stores.

What a dumb move. 

Clearly this person knows that the Port Mafia exists.

And it wasn't a kept secret that Mori Ougai hates outsiders settling into his Yokohama without permission,

and not only that.

_'Suspicion case on human trafficking'_ was listed in the file.

Dazai had seen this situation before, people bringing brought into Yokohama without a proper permit.

No matter if it's for a good cause- to earn and live in a 'better' life in a new city.

Mori Ougai hates intruders. 

Even if Dazai didn't share the same desire to protect Yokohama, he had a job to do.

And if the target is in Yokohama, he would just head over to their gate and kick down the door by now. 

Dazai couldn't help but get excited, thinking of the different executions he could plan out for this little fellow.

It is going to be such a challenge.

Vongola is known to be ahead of their competitions.

No one could touch the family and get away without spilling blood. Innocent or not. 

He looked through the list, seeing the different sons of Vongola Nono.

_Wah... That's a lot of daddy issues..._

"Oi, stop smiling Shitty-Dazai."

Chuuya cuts in, the look of annoyance on his face as he took another glup of wine.

"What's the plan."

Dazai glances back to his tablet at hand. Chuuya is surely all brawls and no brain.

"Avoid dispute with Vongola."

Well, that is the main 'plan'.

Clearly. They can't pick a direct fight against the big underground company with only the two of them. 

Chuuya rolled his eyes so much that he could go blind. And started to mutter curses at the mission itself.

And on the fact he is forced to work with Dazai. 

"Well then, How can we 'avoid dispute' when we are going to kill that Fredico-guy?"

_Where's the logic?_

As if Dazai already read his mind, the executive answered.

"Make it look like an 'accident'~"

* * *

  
Finding their target was easier then they thought. 

Dazai had decided to have his main plan carried out by him and Chuuya only, for he didn't want to attract attention by bringing a large group into a manhunt.

Honestly, even if he hated working with Chuuya.

Working with the shorty has made things easier on planning.

They quickly found their target, with the help of Chuuya's ability.

The man practically float around in the sky above the scouted area,

scanning for their target for a good 5mintues. 

Chuuya managed stalk the target undetected from roof to roof, while reporting to Dazai on any updates through their phones.

Who stood on a roof, hidden by the shadows, close by his partner. 

The last son of Nono had been on the way back from a meeting in a car.

Possibility of some peace treaty with another family.

And that is so,

They may need to rethink their plan.

Because getting rid of him now may cause tension between Vongola and that family, it may lead to traces to the Port Mafia.

"Now what?"

"Target is known for showing off his wealth and success. He'll be going to the bar."

Dazai huffed, he had already remembered the daily schedules Federico would take.

And calculating which bars are nearby and the possibility of which store the target would enter... 

It was easy.

There is a bar close by, and in line with the GPS.

Thus, the chance that bar would be picked by the target. 

There they would strike.

The alleyways in Italy are always hard to navigate, not only that, they are usually a territory of some familia.

And with some cash and deals, they went in and entered a bar.

Noting any escape routes down in an instant.

Taking seats set in the middle of the bar, Chuuya decided to buy drinks while they wait.

Slipping a note that Dazai had prepared to the bartender, before taking two bottle of wine and settled them on the table between them. 

_This level of blackmail is too easy._ Dazai signed.

Please let this _Daddy's boy_ be a challenge to kill.

Please. 

"Seriously? No glass?" 

Dazai already know how alcoholic the orange chibi is, but to think he dare to titter the line this much.

And as they expected, soon their target enters the bar.

Federico took a seat furthest from the entrance, and sat down in front of the bartender.

His bodyguard scanning around for dangers and positioning themselves behind Federico.

"The usual please." 

Federico told the bartender, whom smiled back and nodded.

"Chuuya." 

The male let out a 'huh', following Dazai's gaze.

He turnes his head back to noticed the bodyguard staring at him. 

"What ya looking at bastard!"

Chuuya wasn't drinking from a glass, but instead straight out form the bottle.

Not only that, he sat on the couch as if he owned the place. 

Of course the people would stare, this is such indecent behavior. The fact that Dazai is used to it is quite alarming.

It didn't take long that Chuuya went up to the target and his fellow bodyguard, 

and started punching them in the face.

"W-Who are you!? Stop! Don't you know who I am!?"

Dazai could see Federico panicked little soul is slowly leaving his body.

He totally isn't used to this kind of situation, sadly this would be the first, and the last.

Chuuya easily handled the guards with his ability, knocking them out cold within seconds. 

Federico himself was already feeling tired for some reason. 

With a single touch, Chuuya had his gravity ability lift Federico off the ground. Restricting his movement. 

_This is totally not a challenge_...

And here he thought Vongola would be more dangerous to deal with.

Even Mori sent the Double Black, of all people, to handle this task.

They had overestimated and planned ahead too much. 

Such wasted efforts..

Haiz. 

He could have been testing his suicide methods instead of hunting a daddy's boy. 

"I-I did it as you said-! Please!" 

The bartender stuttered through, head downwards. Not daring to meet the eyes of the two foreigners. 

"Y-You bastard! I trusted You!"

Federico entire body shooked in rage. He had been drugged?! He couldn't move his body, Dammit-

He can't call for help-!

_And what is with this gravity defying power?!?!_

He had been to this bar for years- This place is the Vongola's area so HOW!? to think that bastard would betray him on his familla's grounds-

"Y-You won't get away wit-h this!" 

He cursed the bartender. 

"Well, he could."

Dazai step up towards the shacking bartender, holding out a letter. 

The bartender grab it with the upmost respect. 

"This will cover your entire rent for three years, and any basic needs for your entire family. Go before I change my mind."

With a quick bow, the bartender ran out.

Chuuya looked at his partner from the corner of his eyes, while his hand made sure their target doesn't try anything stupid.

Before heading over and uses his ability to drag the bodyguards as well.

"Are you really going to let him off?"

"People die for wealth and dogs for food."

Dazai let out a small chuckle, walking towards the back exit of the bar.

"Of course not.

Now start cleaning up Dog!"

"FUCK YOU!"


	7. Are you serious-?

_The boy knows._

That expression is enough for Dazai to figure out what was going through the kid's mind.

Was his personality crumbling down?

No way. 

He had been acting like this for so goddamn long, Dazai knew no one could pick him apart. 

Not even he- himself could do that anymore. 

So how can this young boy seen through it so easily? 

_I need to be careful_. 

* * *

Currently, Shuji found himself in a clinic nearby. The panicked Tsuna had brought him here to check on his head injury. 

Soon after, Reborn told them that they were going to be late for school. The three went running off for their lives towards the campus. While Reborn stayed behind. 

"It is a mid-concussions. You're lucky it wasn't any worse, Sir." 

Luckily they only needed to patch up Shuji's head soon, and there wasn't any heavy bleeding so there wasn't a need for.. any more bandages. The Doctor could only assume the reasons why the patient is covered in them. 

The doctor huffed, taking a double take on Reborn.

Before asking if the infant was Shuji's younger brother or somewhere along those lines. 

"He is an acquaintance's tutor." 

The doctor didn't believe it one bit.

His mind starting to think that the man had slightly more brain damage then he initially thought. 

Reborn was fairly amused to say the least. 

"Why did you say so?" 

No sane person would say such. After all, in the eyes of normal society. An infant being a tutor is impossible. 

"Hm? But it is a truth, isn't it?" 

Reborn can't deny that answer, a smirk formed on his lips. 

Perhaps Tsushima Shuji isn't such a bad person- despite the seemingly suicidal mentality. 

And No.

Reborn isn't going to ignore that fact either.

After all, the Guardians of his student needs to be on top of the charts. And he'll make sure of that. Having a person running towards death does not give a good impression, but Shuji seemed really open about the supposed sensitive topic.

Even his reaction when he was saved supports that theory. Shuji didn't thanked them for saving him, nor did he deflected and openly confessed to what he was doing. 

So just what kind of life did this man led to have such a mentality?

Among all the record he had seen. There wasn't any reason for the man to act out like this.

The Hitman should have research more on that aspect as well.

But firstly, he had the Ring Conflict to worry about.

"Tsushima, You still have the ring I gave you. Right?"

Shuji stared at him for a moment, letting it sink in his brain.

"Ah Yes."

The man reached into his pocket, a odd frown on his lips.

"....I think."

_You've got to be kidding me-_

The bandaged man gave a forced laugh, rubbing his head bashfully. 

"I think I lost it in that lake..."

For once, Reborn couldn't resist smacking himself in the face.

This is pure stupidity. Even Dame-Tsuna didn't lost his half ring within 12hours, and that kid didn't even want to wear it. The hitman bit back his curses.

So he needs to handle a case of the now missing Moon Ring.... 

or- _is Shuji lying?_

Shuji wasn't a complete idiot at all, immediately he noticed the looming aura above Reborn.

He began striking a detective pose, sparkles everywhere. 

"Don't worry! I Swear I will find the ring back! I am a detective! Finding items is an essential skill!"

This is the weirdest, and surprisingly the first time, he'd find himself working with a genuine-not corrupted detective.

And even more so weirder, Reborn actually found this refreshing. 

"You better. Or the bullet I'm reserving for Dame-Tsuna is yours."

Instead of the usual reaction -people screaming and begging for their lives- he gets for his casual death threats. 

Shuji hummed and held a thinking pose, seriousness written all over his face.

"Death by a bullet wound is indeed a commitment and a swift execution. But I don't like pain so No!"

The male crossed his arm in a 'X' in front of his chest.

So Shuji has a dislike towards pain, and yet still is willing to swim with 'fishes'. 

Reborn's curiosity had boosted itself onto a higher level.

What kind of person is Tsushima Shuji?

"Just find it before the Conflict starts. You need it to participate, Tsushima."

* * *

Recovering the Moon Ring was easy.

Because he didn't lose it to begin with.

Lol.

Dazai just decided to tease the little hitman with it going 'missing in the lake'. 

Reborn's reaction was amusing to say the least. The Ring must be very important for the hitman to almost want to shot him for letting it go 'missing' .

But the main thing he had found out, the young Sawada Tsunayoshi is going to be molded into a Mafia Boss.

No wonder there has been so much activity in Namimori. 

He was reminded yet again how close Atsushi and Tsunayoshi's age are. Perhaps a few years in difference, but still. 

Dazai could only imagine how his kohai would become if Reborn had knocked on his door instead. The poor boy would pack up and ran away if he could. 

Atsushi as a Mafia Boss. That is 50years too fast, same could be said for Tsunayoshi. 

Dazai had already began looking up on different networks and activities, sadly he couldn't do it in the comfort of his house back in Yokohama.

But at least he could only gathered information with technology he had on hand, which is his own phone.

After tapping on his phone for an hour as he walked towards his destination, the only new information he gathered on the Italy mafia is regarding a prison break. 

People escaped the Vindicare -he had no idea what that is, but it sounded like some daycare for toddlers. So he shall call it as such- and went after Tsunayoshi and his Guardians. But soon was captured and returned back to his nursery.

Varia is a independent assignation unit, and is fighting Tsunayoshi and his friends for the boss position.

The Rings must be the reason for this.

Dazai fiddles with the Moon Ring in his hand. Remembers the faces of the teenagers he met at the sushi place.

They were all quite young, and to be dragged into a fight for their lives for mere Rings.

If he was his past self, he wouldn't have cared. But no longer.

And there is Vongola.

_Where did he heard of that name before?_

Well- If he doesn't remember, then it means its not important~!

"So this is Namimori Middle~" 

Dazai hummed to himself. Putting his hand into his pocket, he kept a proper distance. Eyes scanning his surroundings.

So this is the soon-to-be battleground.

The campus is filled with students despite being almost noon. Only few were leaving to get back home.

Since Tsunayoshi goes to school here, that would mean that the hitman had already set up multiple surveillance camps.

It would be a challenge to set his own without getting caught.

And that challenge, he accepts. 

* * *

The night has come. 

The battle covered the entire school apparently. 

Shuji could hear whispers from the opposition. Varia were mumbling amoug themselves, wondering who the 'new trash' is. 

But they didn't seem to be bothered by his presence. Their eyes lit in an twisted sense of determination, to crush Tsunayoshi and his Guardian with this chance. 

One of the pink haired ladies approached him, "You'll have to wear this too." Holding out a watch, Shuji listed his left arm out.

"Anything for you, my lady~"

His usual flirting, and the woman glared through her mask. Shuji watched as she locked it in place on his wrist.

He noticed a hidden needle under the watch. 

_This is going to be fun._

"To your positions!" 

Shuji started to whistle his favourite song out in the group, humming as he wonders what is happening.

"Come on guys!" 

Takeshi grabs everyone into a circle, arms around each shoulders. Chrome kept her hands to her trident while Hibari stood far to the side, wanting nothing to do with this. 

Shuji chuckled to himself, noticing the fact that he needed to bend down a little more then usual to get his shoulders around Ryohei and Takeshi. 

The baseball loving boy gave a quick explanation on this tradition they do before the battle. "Everyone! Fight!" They stomp the ground beneath them. "To the extreme!!" Ryohei felt a burst of energy. 

Perhaps Shuji should use this 'tradition' back at the Agency too. Kunikida will definitely fall for his dumb explanations and pull everyone in for him. 

Soon the group is pulled towards different directions. He had no idea where he would be going, but the group seemed to be pointed to different locations.

While awaiting, he just whistle his song~

_Sucides~ can't be done by one personn~~woahwoahh~_

And stopped when it is only. Tsunayoshi remained beside him. 

"...."

He could feel someone staring at him. 

Shuji turned to see a black haired raven on the opposite team. The leader he assumed. It wasn't a glare, but more of a calculated gaze. Xanxus is that man's name, if he remember right.

Hm.. Have they met before? 

Being a good detective he is, Shuji gave Xanxus and his pals a friendly smile and waved over. Hearing Tsunayoshi streak at him telling him to stop, grappling his coat in a fit of panic. 

"Eh-? Isn't this a friendly game?" 

"HIIEE! Please stop Shuji-san!" 

Xanxus must have really scared t ~~his sk~~ Tsunayoshi off. 

He could faintly hear the opposites team muttering to themselves if he was crazy or a random civilian. 

Chuckling, he stopped waving at Varia. The same pink haired lady approached them, directing more so on Shuji. "As your trial isn't conducted specifically, you're free to roam as you please."

So he can go anywhere. 

Ok~

"Well then, Good luck Tsunayoshi~!" 

Shuji patted the younger brunet on the shoulder, before running off into the school campus. 

Tsunayoshi seemed to froze at the naming. The detective had already ran off before he could reply back. This was the first Shuji had address him as such. Something seem to bloom in his chest. 

... What is this? 

It was cold- and yet.. 

_As the Moon looms over the skies,_

_Know that he stands behind you._

Tsunayoshi never felt the sense of loneliness or fear, but instead, he felt his worries vanishing. Someone to rely on, someone guiding him, watching over the sky and its elements. 

_I'm here supporting you, don't worry about your elements._

Trust him **.**

_Focus on what's ahead._

A voice whispers behind Tsuna's hear as he locked gaze with Xanxus. 

_**Go Wild Dearest Sky.** _

The Sky Battle commence. 

* * *

Shuji settles himself on the 3rd level of the campus, squatting down under the window, his eyes peer out like a hawk. He could see the full view of the front yard where Tsunayoshi and Xanxus fight.

It battle had only just began- the watch should have started injecting poison- and already he could hear the building being rip apart.

painpainpain- he would have felt.

But of course, he knew better then to keep the watch on.

Shuji had already slip off the watch the moment the ladies turned away. It was easier then he expected, with a click and a tug, the watch came lose enough to slip off. 

Putting his hands in his pocket just enough to cover his wrist, just in case there were other cctv installed in places without his knowledge. Pulling his phone out with his right hand, he switch between the camera views of those he set up.

One by one, Shuji noted the location to each guardians.

Yamamoto Takeshi is by himself, he won't need any assistance.

Sasagawa Ryohei is with a enemy whom is tied to a bed, he won't need any help.

Hibari Kyoya is a walking destruction -much like Chuuya-, so there's no need to get in his way.

Gokudera Hayato is in the middle of a tiring battle with his opponent. His location is nearby Yamamoto Takeshi, Dazai could aid and guide that boy to assist Gokudera.

Chrome Dokuro is already on the floor, trembling and sweating heavily because of the poison. Her opponent seemed fairly hell bent on revenge..

And there is the youngest, Lambo.

The child is still unconscious in his crib, and close to him is his opponent on the ground. Crawling towards the ring and yelling about proving his position in Varia.

So two people are in trouble...

He has to choose. 

Shuji looked from the corner of his eyes, there is camera hidden in corners of the room that he knows that does no belong to him or the hitman's.

The others who are not participating must be watching the 'show'.

Mori Ougai would like this kind of entertainment, such a mafia style battle royal. To watch two fight to the death.

He felt his lips tugging upwards.

Two can play it that way.

Once upon a time, so many years ago, he wasn't a called 'demonic prodigy' for nothing.

With multiple plans shaping itself and laid bare in his mind. 

Dazai had made his decision. 

He should end this battle quickly. 

* * *

They watched.

Eyes shifting between the fight between the skies, and the screen high above. 

- _"You bastard-!"_ -

The screen flickered, showing Gokudera in the middle of battling Belphegor. But it was cut midway when the ceiling above them suddenly cave in, - _"Ahahah! It really worked!"_ \- A familiar voice rings out,

It is Yamamoto Takeshi, 

a smile and his katana in his hand. He must have cut through the floor and went tumbling down onto Gokudera with gravity, the pole was knocked off, the ring bouncing towards them.

Belphegor was on the floor covered in the debris, the prince never saw the ceiling coming. - _"Lucky!"_ \- Yamamoto snatch the ring and went towards Gokudera who is still sprouting curses.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from outside. But they have no idea what is the cause. 

Besides that, Reborn was sure that the Rain Guardian was station in a randomised location, to be able to get to Gokudera _this_ fast.. Was it luck that he found Gokudera?

The hitman had no idea why, but he felt the entire pacing of the fight escalating faster. Despite the fact that it has only just started barely 10mins ago. 

Why does it feel like his heart is beating twice as fast? Is something happening without his knowing? 

Colonnello felt the same, although his skills isn't on par with the greatest hitman. He felt could feel it. 

Something?

No,

_It is Someone_ -

The screen flickered, this time showed a destroyed... gym-??? 

There was a huge hole in the front of the building. 

Ryohei showed up on screen carrying the bed with Lussuria still on it. Throwing it towards Mammon before he ran towards Chrome screaming - ' _EXTREAM SAVEEE!_ "-

A question flashes through the mind of the spectators. 

How did they get the antidote-? 

The screen flickered again, this time it was the Lightning Guardian's stage.

Leviathan stood above Lambo, 

the tip of his sword above the child- _static_

The video feed cuts off, leaving only static noises and a sea of black and white on screen. How is it cut off?

Someone cut It obviously. But is it a friend or an enemy.. He could faintly hear the two Cervello speaking amoug themselves, trying to resolve and find out why the camera got cut off. "..." 

He'll be damned if there outsiders who should not be here on the battlefield. 

"Lil' Bro..."

Dino's mutter snap Reborn's attention back onto the Sky battle. And he immediately noticed the aura around his dame-tsuna,

Lampo is basically missing in action currently, that Brat could have.. Died by Leviathan's sword. There are screens everywhere, even in front of the sky match. No way Tsuna won't see it. 

But despite that dreadful possibility, He saw no traces of wavering within his student's flames. 

No way Tsuna didn't cared about his family. There is something more that Reborn can't see,

the Moon. 

A smirked formed on the hitman's lips. 

He had made a good choice bringing that man on board. 

* * *

_Too slow._

Taunsyoshi couldn't move his body in time to stop them from melting the ice.

"Well then, I'll be confiscating that."

The voice cuts through the air,

Mammon whom was holding onto the rings in an attempt to melt the ice felt himself being dragged behind.

A hand reached out and took the rings from his hands.

Upon contact, Dazai silently activates his ability, causing the flames to immediately dim out afterwards.

So his ability still works on this flames.

_Good to know._

but he wasn't fast enough.

The ice had already melt below Xanxus's feet, he is already close to freedom.

But instead of focusing on his freedom-

That hair.

That voice.

Those bandages.

He realized. He actually _knows_ this person.

"You-!"

Xanxus cursed under his breath. To think that he would even met this person in a situation like this.

"This is Tsushima Shuji, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Moon Guardian."

One of the pink haired lady spoke, revealing the newcomer's identity. 

"VOI?! Moon guardian?!?"

"Because a new guardian joined in the midst of the Ring Conflict. It is decided that his trail will be conducted alongside the Sky Ring's trail." 

"Ahah... 

AHAHAHAHAH!" 

Xanxus suddenly burst out laughing.

Confused eyes glanced over to him, Xanxus's laughing slowly come to a halt.

His eyes locked on Shuji. 

"This must be some kind of fate. So, who are you here to target?" 

Question filled the spectators' mind. Target? 

"Reborn, do you know who that is?"

Dino's question fell on deaf's ear.

The hitman has questions of his own. But mainly, had Xanxus met Shuji before? Why isn't there any information then? 

Shuji stayed quiet, their eyes made contract.

Not even blinking. 

"Oh? Have we met before~?" 

Shuji held onto a friendly smile, even though there was curiosity in his voice.

It was carefully lace with silence threat. 

"I do have to thank ya. You helped me get rid of a scum on my side." 

That only grew more questions. 

"Why is someone like you on that Trash's side? You can do more if you're on mine!" 

Tsuna stared at the tall back of Shuji. His mind question the relationship between them. 

Are they friends? 

But Shuji is a detective-

he ĩ̶̢͉̞̝̘̗̙s̷̢̡̖̰̜̬̯̻̠̳̗͋̄͌̍̄͂̓͊̎́͗͌ ̸̰̩̱̠̼̿͒͑̓̿͝d̷̰͉̏̋̐̽̍͑̋̒̅̊̄̄͘a̴̞̮͎͉̼̲̙̖̲̖̘̖͖͗̒̔͛͛̅̓̋̑̔̍̅̕͘ṉ̸̡̢̧̫̝̺̫̗̗͕̹̎̒̎͗͒͒͊̓̑͊́͋͝ͅg̵̳̈́̈́́̊̈́̌͑̎̇͌́͛̇͠ḙ̵̢̬̼͔͇̞̺̽͊̅̆͑̓̽̿̆̿͘͜ͅͅr̶̛̩͎̽̄̎̏͂̏̋́o̴̺͐͒u̸̡̨̡̦͚̝̙͔͙̙̥̘͔͝ͅs̸̨͈͈͖̩̯̳̖̜̹̤̲̳͐͌̒͋͒̍͊ͅͅ   
  


_But he-!_   
  


w̶̝̓̿i̷̡̘̹͖͑l̷̻̯̆͗̌̈́͊ļ̶̼̘̣̱̫̜̒͋̈́̑͘ͅ ̷̯͝d̵̛̲̮̃͑͐̌̂ȩ̶̮̼̹̿̄̑̀̓͊̓͆ŝ̸̤̻̳̼͔̠̂t̸͚̤͚͎̹͍̄̀̏̚r̵̙̳͇̦͖̗͌̒̂͝ô̶̥͓̪̄̿͜͠͝ͅy̶̝̟̘̝̤͒  
  


_No way-_   
  


ÿ̶̜̪̼͖̖̝̍̂͑̄̾͛͗̌̃̅̑̿͘͜ơ̵̧̧̗̩̝̦͇̱̣̜̳̠͈͖͎̬̍̓̇̃̔̾̍͆̒̐͆̾͊̔͜͜͝ͅǘ̵̧̧̨͉̳̦̦̯̦̮̝̗͖̞̮̾̾̔̇͛͝͠r̷̞̕ ̵̖̱͈̥̝̋̃͐f̶̘͙͎̟̲̟̄͛̎͆a̸͎̪̖͆̊̈̍͒̊͊͋̓̽͒̉̉̌̐̉̉̀͘͝m̶̩̫̬̦̪̤̆̂͜͝i̶̭̟͍̊̿̌̓͋̆̆̂̄̀̀̾̂̉͑͘͠͠l̵̡̨̧̛͕͖̘̖̳̠͙͎̭̻̼͇͂̀̉̊̈́͜ͅy̷̡̡̙̘̤̗̣̤̣̳͉͍̜̜͍̼̥͛̔̀͑͗̂

_Shuji-san is such a nice person! He can't be a mafi-!_

d̴̡̥͎̼͈͇̙̩̺͉͓͈̞͐͐̇̐̌̿̄̌̓̎͑̾̓̚͝e̶̢̢͔̳̖̲͚̫̬͚͉̦̦͖̪̯̅͂̍̈́̍̂̾͑̐̏͐͗͑ͅm̴̺̈͆͛̍̏̿̏͜ơ̸̖̦̦̂͂̓̇͊̇̔͘̕n̴̛̰̖͉̬̻̳̤̞͙̦̙͈͗̔̆͊̈́̏̇̒̽̄̉̑͘͜

~~_Why are you trying to convince me that he is a bad person?!_ ~~

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. But if you ask me, a detective's job to never brings harm to others."

That warm smile Shuji's face proves it.

_~~"You shouldn't trust him Tsu-chan"~~ _

Xanxus looked as if he is having the time of his life, staggering as he stood up. Smiling with such a wide grin towards Shuji. 

"What a joke- Someone like you as a detective? Never bring harm? Even though you k-" _click_

Shuji held a gun towards Xanxus.

It was the man's own Dying Will Guns that he accidentally discarded during the fight. 

"Oi Reborn... Did you tell him about dying will flames? Kora."

Colonnello asked. But was met with silence, Reborn's fedora hit his eyes. Masking his own expression. 

_Oh shit._

That means Shuji had no idea how to use the dying will flames, he won't be able to trigger the gun to shoot.

Now that is worrying,

but at the same time. 

**Exciting**. 

Because, this is a real Member of the Armed Detective Agency they are referring too. Not even the mafia would pick a bone with them.

How would a man of the agency handle this fight?

_Can He Win?_

A simple smile lifted Shuji's lips. The gun pointing at Xanxus, and there he declared.

_最初に行く、あなたは私を撃たせません_ 。

"I'll say this firstly. You won't let me shoot."

"...."

"Eh?"

Dino let out his confusion, flabbergasted at what Shuji is claiming. _D-Did this man just threaten Xanxus?_ but with some reverse-psychology method? 

Even Colonnello and Reborn were taken aback by such a bold claim. They both know how Xanxus and the Varia are like. Simple threats means nothing to the group of killers. 

"Shishishi. What makes you think that we can't just kill you right now?"

Belphegor subtlety shifted his finger, treading through his weapons hidden behind him but- He felt no weight on his fingertips.

Where did his knifes go-?

The prince eyed the detective, weird- why is he sweating this much?

Mammon placed herself behind Belphegor, eyes narrowed at the new moon guardian. For the pass few minutes, he had been trying to enclose his mist flames around Shuji. Oddly, no illusion he formed is affecting the man. Nothing at all- Who- _How!?_

This man...

_can't be affected by mist flames?!?_

But he is the top illusionist. TOP among the rest! There is no reason it isn't working! 

The Mist and Storm suddenly found their hands tied. 

_Everything is happening too fast-_

Of course, Xanxus noticed the hidden behind the two.

He isn't their boss if he never noticed such signs. But he could't pick out why they weren't attacking the enemy like how they usually would. Something is holding the two back.

_What did this trash do?_

"See? That is why~"

The smile on Shuji face never felt so threatening before. Even though it was still the same expression, that smile and that level of confidence.

Only They knew the context behind it, that the spectators did not know. This man had caught the two Mist and Storm.

Only Xanxus is left. 

And the man _knows_ what Shuji is capable of.

This man who murdered his trash brother, fooled entire Vongola. 

**_And got away with it._ **

"Tch."

"Mu, What make you think you can shoot?" 

Mammon still had his pride to hang onto. And besides,

"Only Boss knows and is able to perform the technique to stabilize the flames into bullets. Some no-body like you; Can't Do It."

This is a fact. The Flames of wrath and the technique are performed by only two of the previous Vongola Boss.

It is so rare and complicated that Xanxus is the known flame active user capable of doing it.

There is no where some newcomer can do that same thing-!

"Do you want to test that theory out?"

Shuji shifted his finger on the trigger.

The air around them tense as they watch the tall brunet fiddle with the trigger, while trying to take aim at any of the three as if he was playing with them.

"Why not!? I bet you can't-"

"Shut It Trash!"

Xanxus's roar cuts in.

His tone made everyone flinched almost immediate, eyes glaring at Mammon to shut his mouth. 

This scene before them... 

it is as if Tsushima Shuji had the Varia members dancing on the palm of his hand.

And he only said one sentence. 

_That is so awesome-_

Tsuna couldn't help but look up to the man in awe.

Shuji kept his target locked on. "Then, I'll assume that this battle is ove-?"

"NO."

Xanxus sneered, despite everything. He refuse to end here. His eyes snap towards Tsunayoshi. 

"YOU TRASH! Do you have any idea who that scum is?!"

If That Trash of a candidate is up for friendship and rainbows. Then why would that Brat allow a person like this man into his circle of Guardians?! 

Shiji narrowed his eyes, his finger resting too well on the trigger. The grim is so firm, he was sure he can shoot a bullet with small resistance.

"He-!" 

He saw Xanxus's lips peeking upwards. 

This man seemingly knows who is was. 

This man is going to reveal his identity-

_Stop him before he does._

His instincts kicked in.

_You know you've inserted a bullet in the gun-_ That is supposed to scare them but hey, they started to sprout some exposition about some magic flame abilities instead. 

_**Shoot him**. _

A detective brings no harm to others. 

_"-Stand on the side of good."_

Shuji signed.

Pulling his finger away from the trigger, and allowed the man to speak. 

"-is the one behind Federico's death!"

"What-!?"

Tsuna remembered Reborn showing him different images of dead corpse during their first meeting.

Federico?

Wasn't is that dude that was killed through unknown circumstances??? And only his bones remained-

_Shuji-san... is responsible for that..?_

Reborn's face betrayed him, a rare surprised expression slammed onto his face. Federico's death was forcefully closed, no one could figured out who murdered Vongola Nono's son.

Not a single clue or trace they could pick on.

It was like a ghost did the hit.

But it wasn't the mystery that got Vongola pissed off.

Whoever that killed Federico returned back the man in bones. Clothing, along with a Polaroid photo of a tied-up Federico were packed in a box and sent alongside as evidences that it was the missing son, 

Just to rub it even more in Nono's face. 

[ You will never find out who murdered him~ 

ヽ(｡•́‿•̀｡(・_・ )ゝ ]

: was written under the Polaroid.

Reborn had never seen Vongola Nono was so angered and distraught at the same time. 

Though he hate to admit it, that is some good fuk-up method; adding that doddle at the end of the note.

The hitman had tried to take on the case himself during his spare time. But he couldn't find any witnesses or reason behind it. It is as if someone just decided to do it for no reason.

... The Detective is the culprit?

"Fredicochi-?"

"ITs FE-DER-I-CO! You Trash!"

Xanxus's wasn't having any of this. 

Either does Reborn. And if Tsushima Shuji is indeed behind Federico's death, then- 

"You've got to be kidding me."


	8. Weakening

He could still remember that photo. 

The only remains of a person is their bones.

His Grampa's son. Bones. Nono's Son. Dead. Vongola Candidate. Murdered.

"¿unƃ sᴉɥʇ ɥʇᴉʍ ƃuᴉɹǝⅎⅎns ɹnoʎ puǝ oʇ ǝɯ ʇuɐʍ noʎ oᗡ﮼

Fear creeps into his heart. Whispering its alluring voice as if taunting him for what would happen-

What could happen.. 

_Is he next?_

* * *

Tsushima Shuji, seemed to held no recognition of whatever Xanxus is claiming. 

The man's poker face, the gun pointing at him.

Xanxus had never felt so pitiful like a kicked dog thrown to the side and laughed at.

The silence was slowly getting to him, no one was speaking. Answering if he had pulled the right string against Tsushima Shuji. But like said, no matter what he claims

It is so far fetched to begin with. 

A detective of the Agency is the one responsible for one of Vongola Heir's murder. 

That is too dull-witted. 

But not impossible. 

At least that was what Reborn could draw out. There were already possible theories he would match to fit into Xanxus's story. 

The Armed Detective Agency is one where anyone could join, as long as you pass the test.

And if the Japanese government is involved, they can cover up any amount of dirt needed. 

Who said that the government would only serve for the 'good'?

"You bastard."

A standstill. 

Xanxus refuse to back down and yet he can't do anything. "Shishishi... This is.." Only one word could describe this situation. "Shit." Belphegor uttered, his mind wonders if he should use his knifes alone and attack. 

But his Boss' reaction told him not to.

Mammon floats close by him, still trying to wrap illusions around Tsushima but it wasn't bloody working.

"Tsuna!" 

The Guardians all started to gather around their sky. 

Out of Tsunayoshi's team, only Lambo and Hibari were missing. 

"Juudaime!" 

Hayato positioned himself in front of his sky. His mind still trying to process what is happening in front of his eyes, Shuji with a gun at Xanxus. 

"What the-..." 

"Boss!" 

The Varia members as well, missing only Leviathan, they stood up front. Unafraid of getting a gunshot wound. 

Now with the members gathered, the balance slowly tipped forwards. 

Shuji wonders how long he can hold the higher ground. 

The ice was slowly melting away from Xanxus's feet.

Shuji glances over to his team, them already worn out from the poison and fights. But it was the fast pacing of his plan that caused the drop in their stamina. 

Haiz. Well this is kind of half-expected.

He knew that the teenagers wouldn't be on somewhat par with the Agency Members. Abilities are different from these flames they are using. 

To think the usual pace with drag them down this quick, could they handle one more battle? 

But at least they managed to do what he had hoped, 

which is not dying from the poison. 

As the oldest among them, he should do something before the tables turn on them.

The situation is slowly tipping over to Varia's side. 

That Boss, alongside his elements would have an easy victory over the tired teens. Even Xanxus seemed to have a boost of confidence with people on his side. That, and his blood lust is climbing up the ladder.

The gun in Shuji's grip didn't seem threatening anymore. 

As the ice finally melts away. Xanxus had collapse onto the floor, his body beaten up and tired from the punches Tsunayoshi had thrown him. 

"I won't accept this Trash! The seat of Decimo is fuking mine!" 

Even on the ground, the man desperately clings. 

"Kill them all!" 

That sets off the alarm bells ringing in Shuji's head. Team Varia is already down, much like the state of his own team despite the difference the strength. 

The poison did a number on both sides. 

So why that order? 

"Shishishi, Roger Boss~" 

Unless.. 

The order isn't intended for the Varia Guardians. 

"Why are you smiling?!" Gokudera voiced out everyone's thoughts. The assassin members kept their grin, surrounding their boss as if they are waiting something. 

"We are the Varia! You tasteless lowlifes!" 

Lussuria answered. "Killing is only part of the planning!" Soon after Mammon chimed in, Victory in their grasp. 

"We have already set our multiple squads to ambush you all! If we can't win the stupid game, then we will just kill everyone here-!" - **BANG!**

No one moved. 

Mammon fell to the ground, landing beside Belphegor. Just a few feet from Xanxus. "Y-You-" 

Pain...? 

A cut formed on the Mist Guardian's cheek. 

Shuji had pulled the trigger-

"Xanxus's gun holds actual bullets?!" 

Dino is the first one to react, eyes widen at the new fact. Wasn't those guns only able to shoot compressed flames? 

So why is there a real bullet flying out of the chamber??!!?? 

"No." 

Colonello saw it all. After all, being a specialists in guns and his work as a sniper. He knew exactly what happened. 

"The bullet is already loaded in the gun from the start. That guy must have slip it in before he targeted Xanxus. Kora."

That means... That this whole time. 

Even without using flames, 

Shuji's threat is real. 

".... That man.." 

Dino wasn't sure if he should be impressed or frighten by this man's calculated plans. "Lil'Bro is damn lucky."

Colonello shifted himself closer to the hitman, "Are you sure you want that man as a Guardian?" Reborn clearly knows why he is asking that question, 

"He loaded a bullet into a custom-made gun within second. Even managed to land a hit on _that_ Viper. Kora." 

One of the I Puresheruti Sette. Considering the powerful illusions, you can't just shoot and hit the Mist Guardian so easily.

And the dude did just that. 

"That man is dangerous."

"I know." Reborn knows the gamble he is making, the risk is high. 

The hitman had already expected the professional level of that detective to be above the rest- but to think it would be like this. 

"I only pick the best of the best for my student."

Colonello merely signed. He can't deny that he won't do the same. Who would not want a strong ally on their side?

Their eyes turn towards the screen. Both wonders just how this battle would end. 

Mammon is completely stun. 

Firstly, this tall son of a gun decided to be immune to his illusions, and now he shot a freaking bullet at him? 

The rage within him builds up, reaching its peak that rivals Mount Everest. 

And yet, Mammon couldn't speak. 

That was a real bullet.

He didn't saw it coming at all. 

  
  
  


He almost **died**. 

The rest of Varia remain quiet, now knowing that the gun is not empty at all. 

"I can't have that," 

Shuji aimed the gun yet again, his tone sounded so out of placed. As if he had no worries that he is facing the group of assassins. 

"I won't miss the next one."

_He won't._

Tsunayoshi flinched as that short sentence flashed through his mind. Shuji won't miss his next shot. If Shuji really killed Nono's Son, then pulling the trigger is nothing to him. 

He will shoot. 

He will _Kill-_

_Am I next?_

"Hold it." 

One of the Cervello cuts in, "Outside forces are not allowed to interfere with the matc-!"

"Like we care." Belphegor was already leaking his bloodlust, no longer caring about the battle as his eyes looked around like a predictor.

Colonello's gaze harden. This is clearly breaks the rules. "If they decided to do that. Then we will support and cover Tsuna Kora!"

Dino agreed immediately, 

"You won't have any complains right?"

"Understood." That managed to convince the Cervellos. "The Varia will be disqualified. The barrier will be released." 

"Alrights. Let's go destroy that squa-!"

"Wait." 

Reborn stopped him, bringing his eyewear scanner-Leon to his eyes. "The barrier is still up."

Mammon took the front, "You're naive. We had already reset the barrier system." That only angered the Rain Arcobaleno- Then he would just shoot it down!

"Don't, the barrier is set up to explode if any internal force disrupts it." -Ok nevermind. 

"Dammit!"

A thunder step, and Leviathan had arrived in the middle of the conflict. 

His entire body dripped with sweat, eyes glaring at the team. Especially aiming at Shuji.

"I'll return you the favor two times fold."

And he is clearly pissed off. 

With the Varia gaining back their team, the situation seems to be getting worse. "Damn that bastard!" Gokudera cursed their dumb luck, wanting to attacked but his body was too wounded from the double team battle against Belphegor. Causing him to pull forward in pain.

"If you think you can even still fight, try it!" 

"Lussuria!"

They are being backed to a corner.

It is fight or flight.  
  


Varia is serious and desperately going to kill them all.

The panicking teenagers behind him are getting out of hand, and without the supposed Tutor or any other people. 

The panic began to grew, twisting in forced confidence.

They couldn't see the Moon's light. 

"Dammit. If it comes to this... We have to fight this one ourselves!" 

Gokudera roared, his lit up determination had the rest to ready and fight as he prepare to lit his dynamic. 

At the very least, they have to beat the Varia before their men storm the battle field, if not they would be overpowered. 

And while they raise into their fighting stance-

_Click_ -

"E-h..?"

Tsushima Shuji had turn a 180 and aim the gun at them instead.

﮼¿unƃ sᴉɥʇ ɥʇᴉʍ ƃuᴉɹǝⅎⅎns ɹnoʎ puǝ oʇ ǝɯ   
ʇuɐʍ noʎ oᗡ﮼  
"Do you want   
me to end your suffering with this gun?"

  
  


Is he next?

What is this-? dejavu? 

Tsunayoshi felt his entire body froze in fear, eyes staring right at the gun in Shuji's hold. Why? Reborn had always shot him with his Leon gun and all. So why? 

Why is he shivering when it is Shuji holding it?

Why is he aiming it at them? 

H̴e̴ ̴c̴o̴u̴l̴d̴ ̴f̴a̴i̴n̴t̴l̴y̴ ̴h̴e̴a̴r̴ ̴t̴h̴e̴ ̴s̴o̴u̴n̴d̴ ̴o̴f̴ ̴m̴u̴l̴t̴i̴p̴l̴e̴ ̴  
g̴u̴n̴s̴h̴o̴t̴s̴ ̴r̴i̴n̴g̴i̴n̴g̴ ̴b̴e̴h̴i̴n̴d̴ ̴h̴i̴s̴ ̴e̴a̴r̴.̴

"S-Shuji.. san.." 

Although the gun is still intimidating. "OI! What are you doing!?" Gokudera shouted back, stopping himself midway from lighting his dynamic. "Extremely agree with Octopus head!!" "Shut Up Turf Top!!"

"What is he doing Kora!?" 

Why the sudden change? Did they not have the same enemy? So why?  
  


Even Varia seemed surprised at the sudden turn of events. Xanxus felt his lips curl up into a widen smile. 

Yes. This is the true face of the detective. 

This is the Mafia.  
  


"Ahahah. Is Shiji-san a spy in the game?" 

  
  


Yamamoto spoke out, and they all knew what exactly what he is meaning to say. Who would pull a gun on their comrade without a reason? "Tch. I knew you are a damn dog from the start." Gokudera sneered, they practically threw the detective into the mafia. 

Of course this is to be expected.  
  


But what Gokudera didn't understand, is the reason why.  
  


Clearly Tsushima Shuji cannot handle the group of assassins. Let alone the squads that will be joining their side soon. So why?

  
  


_Why betray as such a critical time?_   
  


He will never understand a detective's mind.  
  


"Do we need to extremely fight you!?"  
  


But all they saw as a reply, was a smile on Shuji's lips.   
  


And the gun in his hand.

h̴̨̜̣̟̓̔͐͒e̷̯̮̝͇̗̯̫͋͂ ̵̢͙̠̼͔͖͚̱͛́̌̓͘w̴̭̯̞͙͓̱͓͚̘̄̓̐͐̌̇̿͗͘i̷̹̾͋l̵̢̻̪͖̳̖͍͔̒ļ̴̧͈̲͈̖̗͖̼̗͋́̀̑ ̴̯̫̲̭͈̉̀͆̃͝s̷̢̛͓͎̹̝̦̦̬̅͛̏̉ȟ̷̢̬͍̳͊̑̃̇ô̶̯̼̖̲̼̭̲̮͎̏́̈́́͜ţ̶͇̙̠͚̲̯͈͎͂̔̅̋̔̇͛̕ͅ ẖ̶̲̏̉̉̌͂̚e̷̩͇̳͎̋̍͋̄͜ ̴̣̩̇̉͂̓́̈́ẅ̴̛̯̞̘̌ȍ̷̳͗̒͑͠n̶̰͙̓̊'̸̙̥̈͛̓̄t̸̟͖̩͎͓̍̀͝ h̴̨̜̣̟̓̔͐͒e̷̯̮̝͇̗̯̫͋͂ ̵̢͙̠̼͔͖͚̱͛́̌̓͘w̴̭̯̞͙͓̱͓͚̘̄̓̐͐̌̇̿͗͘i̷̹̾͋l̵̢̻̪͖̳̖͍͔̒ļ̴̧͈̲͈̖̗͖̼̗͋́̀̑ ̴̯̫̲̭͈̉̀͆̃͝s̷̢̛͓͎̹̝̦̦̬̅͛̏̉ȟ̷̢̬͍̳͊̑̃̇ô̶̯̼̖̲̼̭̲̮͎̏́̈́́͜ţ̶͇̙̠͚̲̯͈͎͂̔̅̋̔̇͛̕ͅ  
  


"W-Wait-!"  
  


Before Tsunayoshi could question whatever the hell is happening. A group of people emerge from the school gates. "Xanxus-Sama!"   
  


Shit- it is the Varia's men.  
  


"Shishishi. Nice timing. You guys are late."  
  


But with a closer look, the three men all looked battered and out of breath. As if they had just barely survive a battle prior to their arrival. "Reporting! Other then us- The entire squad is annihilated! He is too strong-! That man with a Serpent Ball will be arriving here soon-!"  
  


Without another word- the entire grounds shooked underneath them.  
  


"What the-"  
  


"That person-!"  
  


A lone figure stood above the school roof, eyes peering down at them. This person- Tsunayoshi and the rest knows him!  
  


The man merely huffed, "Don't get me wrong, Vongola. I'm not here to save you." A smile came through, "I'm here to thank you.."  
  


"Lancia-san!"  
  


Wait what- "Lancia? Why is someone like him doing here!?" Mammon screams out, they don't need a third party involved like this! The rumored strongest combat in Italy, responsible for the annihilation of an entire family, Lancia.  
  


Varia seriously doesn't need this shit to handle right now.

With his steel serpent ball in his hand, "Leave the rest to me!" And threw it towards the squads, hopping down to take care of the remaining members that could still be roaming around.

"Shishishi... Now it comes to this.."   
  


"Yup."  
  


Suddenly all eyes fell on Tsushima Shuji,  
  


"Your backup is destroyed. Your Boss is on the floor. You all can't fight."   
  


One by one he listed the reason, his brown eyes stares deep into their own. As if sending a warning through his gaze.  
  


"Let's stop here and avoid anymore needless fights, shall we?"  
  


It wasn't as if they could say 'No'.   
  
  


Not when Tsushima Shuji holds the wild card in his hand. 'Wild card' as in that real damn gun. 

Without their squad, Varia is forced to find of other solutions. But what?   
  
  


They aren't stupid to attack first, and Shuji is stopping the brats from initiating it. That damn man- preventing a fight like this. No one could expect such a tatic.  
  


They have to give up... 

"Fuck.."

Xanxus found himself giving into his exhaustion, collapsing onto the ground with a heavy thud as he choked in his defeat. 

Only then, Shuji lifted his gun upwards. It pointing towards the sky, and away from the group of teenagers.   
  


He later turn to one of the two pink haired judges. "This concludes everything. Right?" 

The ladies looked at each other, nodded before heading to collect the half sky ring. 

"Ahahah! So he wasn't a spy!"   
  


Yamamoto's laughter brought his attention back to the group of teenagers. The group is totally 'not' bothered by the Shuji's action. Ryohei, alongside Chrome and Tsunayoshi had confused pasted everywhere on their faces. 

Gokudera is pure fuming with anger.   
  


"Ciaosu, Tsushima"   
  


"Reborn!!"   
  


The infant suddenly felt like a saving grace in the soon to be awkward situation. Well- how does one talk to a person who just pointed a dangerous gun at you??   
  


Shuji stared off at the group for a moment, before tossing the gun onto the floor behind him. 

"Hello again, Reborn-San" Shuji greeted back,   
  


"That was really nerve-wreaking, wasn't it?"   
  


The tall detective started to use his sleeve to wipe his non-existent sweat off his forehead. And proceeded to put his hand over his ears and doing light exercise, tilting his head side to side.   
  


"E-Eh-??"   
  


For some reason, Reborn is smirking-

Why is the infant smirking-??!?? 

Nothing good comes from that!!  
  


"Juudaime! Get away from him you bastard!!"   
  


Of course. Gokudera remains pissed off, standing in front of his boss protectively. "You bastard! You are planning to kill Boss!"   
  


Shuji blinked at his words. Humming to himself as he crossed his arm and tap his chin. "Did I look that threatening??"   
  


"Of course you did."   
  


It was Reborn that answered. Gokudera turned to Reborn and the others beside him, screaming that Shuji pointed a gun despite them already witnessing it happening moments ago.   
  


Tsunayoshi didn't say anything. His eyes were drilling itself onto Shuji, fear already blooming in his heart.   
  


But the moment their eyes made contact, Tsunayoshi flinched and threw his gaze to the ground.   
  


This man- _dangerous  
_  
  


"..."

"You still have lots to Learn, Gokudera." Reborn signed, no one is even going to question the man?? The detective is practically standing in front of them, and he threw the gun in full view.   
  


If he really was a corrupted officer or a Detective of Justice.   
  


He would have pulled the trigger, or taken them all into custody.   
  


One more question burn into Reborn's mind. Why isn't Tsunayoshi saying anything? His hyper intuitions would clearly whisper the truth..  
  


If Lancia hadn't arrived, things may had taken a turned for the worst. The group would have jumpstart a battle they can't win. 

This man they call 'dangerous', just saved them from a suicidal decision.   
  


Suicide.   
  


How Ironic.

".... Then I'll excuse myself here." 

Shuji suddenly spoke, 

"It has been a fun game. I swear- I haven't exercise as much as I did today! Thank you for the invite, Reborn-san, Tsunayoshi-kun, and you all.""

giving a small bow before he began walking away towards the entrance of the school. Reborn could feel the tension around his student and Guardians slowly loosening the further Shuji is.

They must have still been shaken by what Shuji did, and are stupid enough to not get the reason why.

Reborn could feel the bond with the moon weakening. _Idiots._

He needs to drill them all a important lesson. 

But sadly now is not the time for that, 

"I've to check on something quick. Dame-Tsuna, get your guardians and yourself to the hospital."

Reborn turned back to Colonnello, who nodded back. "Got it kora." And the hitman is gone with the wind.

* * *

As the area was slowly being evacuated.   
  


Reborn decided to quickly scanned the area, especially the Lighting Grounds. He knows that someone helped Lambo, but who?   
  


He only had three suspects.   
  


Chrome? or Rokudo Mukuro, who could have interfered in the match. But why help the stupid cow? For Chrome? He'll never know.   
  


Tsushima Shuji? He was considered missing, seeing that he wasn't caught on camera most of the times. Reborn could only assume it is a skill that comes with being a detective, to avoid being captured ect. But can that man even take the Varia's Lighting Guardian one on one? 

Hibari Kyoya? That man has too many rules he follows, having a child being killed on school ground is not that. That blood thirsty boy could have accidentally destroyed the camera while saving Lambo. 

But when the hitman reached the grounds. He saw that the camera is still intact. 

The damn camera is still _intact_. 

Hibari Kyoya would have smashed it to pieces. 

If it isn't destroyed, then why did the transmission cut off? The hitman took a closer look. He had Leon turn into a small flashlight, shining onto the camera for closer inspection. 

There was something shiny protruding from the side...

_Oh my..._

".... This is dangerous." 

* * *

"Yamamoto."

Reborn spoke immediately the moment he caught up with the group. They were all scattered around the room on their individual beds. Only Tsuna was kept in a separate room because of his condition is more severe then the rest. That boy did fight against Xanxus of all people, this is to be expected.

Colonnello was looking after them while Dino talked to the doctors.

The hitman wasn't having any of this. 

Too many questions were floating around his head, and they are slowly frustrating him that he could just ask. 

Yamamoto Takeshi turned him him. "What's up Kid?" 

At least let one of his questions be answered. 

"How did you find Gokudera so quickly?" 

Yes. That was just too fast. 

Within half an hour, Yamamoto assisted Gokudera. Ryohei assisted Chrome. Lambo was saved by whoever it was, presumably Shuji. And Hibari was left to his own content. 

Even if it was ideal. It was too fast of a pacing for the current state of the team. 

Yamamoto gave a small laugh, bashfully scratching his neck. Just like how Shuji did back at the hospital. Reborn noted. 

"Well, there was this whistle." 

_Whistle...?_

"Me too!" 

Ryohei cuts in from across the room. Looking extremely surprised at Yamamoto's words. "I extremely heard that! And followed to and found that girl in the Gym!!" 

Yamamoto glances over at Gokudera, who just looked confused.

"It led be to a lab room, and I heard Gokudera screaming downstairs. So I just went 'Ha-yah!' and cut the floor."

A crappy explanation but still understandable.

So someone led the two to the others, but just by a whistle? But he didn't hear any of those during the fight? Could it be a work of a Mist user? or it is just because the camera didn't pick it up...

* * *

**Dazai/3rd POV**

Everyone takes into account how the elements are effecting the sky 

But how does the sky affects the elements. 

What is this feeling of resentment? 

Anger?

Betrayal?

Sadness?

Such emotions, to think he would feel such just because of a child's gaze.

**FEARFEARFEARFEARSTAYAWAY**

The sky that couldn't hold the moon.

He didn't need any of those. 

He is Dazai Osamu, the Detective of the Armed Detective Agency. Once Mafiaso he was, and never will be again. But most importantly, he is the best friend of Oda Sakunosuke and heck even that Sakaguchi Ango- not that he will admit that anymore. 

There is no need to embrace the sky when you're already committed to the depth of the seas. 

These emotions aren't needed for he had a job to do. He had a promise to fulfill.

One more week and 'Tsushima Shuji' is no more. 

That name is more of a cover anyways, there's no pride or a lingering weight on that name. Besides, he had already found out the reasons for the activities in Namimori. 

....Why does it felt like he is throwing excuses at himself?

As he walks down the street back to his apartment, he heard his phone ringing. Grabbing it, he saw [Kunikida-need to relax-kun] above. 

What does he need? 

Pressing the answer, Dazai brought the phone to his ears, "Hello-?" to hear a panicking Atsushi in the background. 

"DAZAI-SAN!" 

Firstly, _Gosh_ \- did he miss the screams of the panicking Kouhai. Secondly, why is he calling from Kunikida's phone? 

"Yes Atsushi-Kun? Good afternoon over there, What's happening~?" 

There was some muffled sound coming through, is the Agency fighting for the phone or something?

Awwww, did they missed him so much? 

"Dazai-san! We-!" 

"If you're so Free Atsushi, help finish the paperwork!" 

"B-But! Kunikida-sa-!"

Uwah, merciless as ever Kunikida. 

"Dazai."

A much more rude-stern voice came through. It was Kunikida, and he did not sound happy one bit. 

"Atsushi-kun sounds as if he won't be eating his casuke ever again, Kunikida-kun. As expected, you guys can't handle my adsent-" 

"Quit it Dazai. None of us miss you."

Well- that is an arrow to the heart. 

"Mean! THAT Mean! KUnikiDaKun!" 

"Besides that! Do you think I won't know what you've done?!" 

Dazai stopped in his tracks.

Something in Kunikida's voice made him think twice on the possible topic that partner of his wants to bring up. 

Was is that time he had stolen the pudding from the office's fridge?

Or that time he sneak paperwork into Kunikida's pile- 

"Seriously? Of all the trouble you get yourself into. You decided to attract this shit." 

Ohhhh. 

Woah, that man is cursing this early.

They must have found out his shenanigans in Namimori. Which was faster then he thought, perhaps Rampo decided to share whatever he found. 

But, by how Kunikida phrased his words. 

' _attract this shit?_ '

"What do you meannnn?" 

He could mentally see the irked pissed off face of Kunikida screaming into the phone as he multitasking between random things. 

The sound of a pen tracing the paper sounded too vigorous. Increase in paperwork? 

Suspicion started to form in his mind. 

"We have a case right now on some Italy Mafia. The leader has some Ability that let's him predict the future- or somewhere along those lines. We don't know what exactly is happening yet."

_Predict the future..._

"Rampo said that this case could be related to where you are right now. _Seriously, of all the places and this timing that you go 'vacation' on._ "

"I see." 

Italy familla with a head that could predict the future. Connections to Namimori. For Rampo to bring up such.

This may involve the world's greatest hitman, Tsunayoshi and his Guardians. 

' _10th Boss of the Vongola family_ ' as what the greatest Hitman had spoke of.

"Oi Dazai,"

It was Rampo this time.

"I'm sure you've figure out what that User's goal is by now. Since you're already there, handle it will ya? And also..." 

Rampo.. sounded really pissed off for a second there. And if he is, there could only be one reason. 

Something happened to the President. 

"When you met this leader. Make him regret everything."

Something has happened to the president. No wonder there has been an increase of paperwork, plus Kunikida and Rampo sounded extra 'pissed off' over the phone. 

A smile formed on Dazai's lips. 

"Understood~" 

And with that, he ended the call and put it back into his pocket. 

"Ah-"

He felt something as he reaches down his pocket. "I should have return this just now.."

The Moon ring is still in his hold-

"Forgive me!"

"Hm-??"

A voice yelled as Dazai turned around towards it, to see a bazooka aimed at him-

This is the first time he had seen a purple bazooka. 

* * *

In his dame-student's hospital ward. 

Reborn found himself in the same debate yet again. Sitting in front of his student on the bed.

"But he- He-!"

"This is the Mafia, Dame-Tsuna!"

Just how many times must he remind his student about that fact?

Tsuna must have gotten so used to Bianchi and the others to forget that important line. 

The Mafia isn't making friends or playing house. It is a cut-throat world of killers, and the list goes too long. 

"But isn't he- A Detective?! How can someone like him help people when he did so much harm!?"

To think his student would still have such a one-track mind. He should sholve more lessons called 'Reality' into his dame-student's head. 

"You shouldn't be surprise when it comes to corrupted officers Dame-Tsuna. It is normal to see, and use them to you adva-" 

"That is why I don't want to be a Mafia Boss Reborn!" 

Here comes that same card Tsuna would throw like a machine gun. The endless cycle of this debate, and Reborn is slowly getting tired of it. 

How many 'You have no choice.' must he shot back? 

But As much as Reborn wanted to kick Tsuna's face,

"I-I don't want to become that- _That_ kind of person!" 

_So that is what Dame-Tsuna is going on about._

What Tsuna says is still holds its own meaning. The brunet is just too kind for his own good. Using others or being betrayed, that could kill his own morale and pride. 

Something a Mafia Boss shouldn't feel. But that isn't Reborn's Goal. 

You idiot. 

"The past Him could have been the worst person alive, and just because he is a detective- helping others now, doesn't shy away from his past misdeeds."

If Tsushima Shuji had indeed killed Vongola Nono's son. Then there's no telling what kind of blood he had already spilled. 

Blood of the innocent can't be wash off.

But honestly.

Reborn didn't knew his dame-student would have grown this attached to that detective despite the short meeting. Irony enough this dame-student is supposed to be the next boss of a Mafia family. 

Although he half-expected this, Shuji is perhaps- too good of a role model. 

The most important factor, is that Tsuna believe the same philosophy and ideals; that is practically Shuji's job.

To help.

To defend.

To protect.

"Don't put him on the pedestal."

".... Eh?"

"Don't separate them, they are both the same person."

A clear look on confusion yet again pasted onto his student's face. Tsuna still doesn't get what he is saying. 

"Tsushima Shuji, his past or present. The bad or good things he did. They are both done by the same person. If you take away or ignore one side, you're disregarding him as a whole being."

'A man that now protects others.'

That would be how Reborn would describe 'Tsushima Shuji' if Xanxus's claim is true. 

Reborn could only wonder how long Shuji had lived in this dark world. And if he really did, how he managed to pull the trigger that killed Ferdico, escape the Mafia. And even managed to joined that Armed Detective Agency?

That sort of accomplishments is insane. 

That man sure is something. He did something that Reborn could never dared to do. Not that the hitman would admit it. 

Tsushima Shuji might not have been a good man, but he was a 'great' man. 

"Life is a contradiction, things can be both good and bad. No one is pure evil, and there are no saints. Remember that."

Don't deny that-

Tsuna grip his head, his mind processing everything of what Reborn spoke of.

n̷͙̖͚̄̿̔͐õ̸̱̲͎͕͘͜ ̵̨̛̮̘̭̪͖̣͕d̴̢̞̰͇͖͙͓͍̉̐̇͌̽̈ǫ̸͓̳̤͕̳̥̂͒͂n̷̹̥̉̌̈́̀t̵͈̤̔ Shu̷͍̐j̴̛͎͖̙͗̐͠i̷̩͛-̶̗̭̬͈́ͅs̶͎̪̔́à̴̺̭̒̾͛͑ṉ̷͛̽̋̚̕ ̷̜̗̀͂̈̓̆î̴̡̛̛̱̭̺͈̋͑s̷̞͙͂͐͜ a d̵̡̰͈̅͜é̶͓̟̼̥͒̒͝m̴̨̯̭͖͗̒͝ͅo̴̭̮̞̫̼͒̌͌ 

Block them out.

He forced himself to think.

Blocking visions from nightmares he wants nothing apart off- **BANGBANGBANGBANGhekeptpullingthetrigger** -

ḧ̷̢̡͔͕̜̤̙̹̙̩́̇͐̈̇̇̈́ͅe̸̛̖͓̓͛͗̍̈́̍̚ ̸͚̞̪͂̍̈́̓̏̎́ẅ̸̢͕̩̞̯̺͎̭̲̦͎̩́ï̴̮̼̊͒̊̾̔̊͝͠l̶̛̛̪͕̪͙̳̳̬̜̿̋̽̽͑̕̕ḽ̶̞͕͒̊̇͗̐͝͝͠ ̴̩͎̘͌̔̇͊d̵͚͓̝̣͙͚̱̮̤̲̥͖̬̫̈́̚͝͝ę̶̢̡̰̜̰̈̈́̏̏́̀͂̍̂̈́́͘͜͝s̵͙͉͍̦̖͓̙̙̤̀̈́̇̌͛͗̾̍͋̚̚͠ͅ- _t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶l̶d̶ ̶T̶s̶u̶-̶c̶h̶a̶n̶"̶_

"STOP MAKING ME MAKE AN ENEMY OUT OF HIM!"

He found his heart beating like a hummingbird's, his breath quicken. Trying to breath.

Breath in. 

Breath out.

"... What did you say?"

"....HiEe-!"

Reborn's black button eyes drilled into his student's soul. 

Tsuna took a moment before realizing that he had screamed his thoughts aloud. The hitman's mood had went from 'I would torture you' to 'Fuk it, You better dodge my fukin bullet'.

Leon hop off Reborn's hat, transforming into the all-too-familiar green gun. And nested itself into the hitman's grip. 

"Spill."

"Hie- I- I...."

How does one explain this...?

"I.. h-had been.. seeing S-Shuji-san.. in m-my dreams..."

Reborn's poker face remained still, Tsuna felt himself sweating, he could already see the murderous aura behind the hitman. 

Luckily, Leon reverted back, climbing back to its home on Reborn's fedora.

"I... I s-saw Shuji-san- But-! ... He w-was not.. him.."

"Not him?"

Tsuna nodded. Rubbing his head, he couldn't put into words what he had been seeing. One doesn't usually recall their dreams after awakening. Tsuna could only try and remember some points of it.

There was only one thing Tsuna could remember vividly.

"Shuji-san.. h-he.. he had a black coat..."

Reborn stared at his student, and signed.

_That is incredibility vague_. 


	9. Interlude: Sawada Tsunayoshi

"Please See It Tsu-Chan. You've only have one life, don't throw it. So Please _.. See Through it_ "

* * *

Every since he had met Reborn, 

it felt as if the missing puzzles are putting back in its place.   
  


First was Gokudera, and gosh he is happy that the male didn't die during their first meeting. Soon after Yamamoto followed, he'll be damn to let this person or any of them go. So he kept his grip.  
  


Lambo came in like a grenade. Literary. And bathed his room with gun powder, but the boy is only a child. He found himself giving a home. Later Onii-san enters like the blazing sun, He felt the weight lifted slightly of his shoulders.  
  


Chillingly, Chrome came alongside Mukuro. He had no words, but a string tug in his heart. He felt glad and reassured to have them with him.   
  


And oh my god- Save him, The Hibari Kyoya actually joined them. Reborn totally did some shady deal- but he can't deny that he is happy about this.   
  


And finally...   
  


....   
  


From the moment he met Tsushima Shuji.   
  


Everything felt out of place,  
  


how does one explain this feeling??  
  


'Safe'?   
  


that might be the word.  
  


It is different from when he was with his friends. He did felt safe and happy, but not like this.   
  


With Shuji-san,  
  


It felt as if there was nothing to worry about when the man is around. He felt free, with all the fear holding him back gone from his sight.   
  


He could try and be himself.   
  


Be who he really is- as if the seal within him is gone. Erased without a trace.  
  


And yet...   
  


**Don't trust him.**   
  


Still echoed at the back of his mind.

* * *

Everything felt weird.   
  


Tsunayoshi found himself standing, and yet, felt no gravity pulling him down.   
  


_Dream?_ This is a dream _-_  
  


He was walking down a alley-  
  


Wait-  
  


_why is he here??_   
  


_Oh yeah, that's right_. He remembers, there was a class journey to Yokohama. They arrived here to learn more on culture heritage.   
  


An exchanged program that would last 5 days.  
  


And his dame-nature decided to get himself separate from the group. Now he is walking down an obviously dangerous looking path-  
  


And there was a gang of thugs- Yakuza?? In front of him. The tattoos on their body is already screaming danger.  
  


Tsunayoshi couldn't held back a shriek. Watching as they slowly approached him, "Oi Kid. Don't you know this is OUR territory?"  
  


_GetAwayGetAway_ \- get his feet refuse to move.  
  


_Stutter and you're dead Dame-Tsuna._ Reborn's stern voice echoed in his head.  
  


"HIEe.. I-I-"  
  


But fear grip his heart. That infant torturer isn't here to wack him anyways.  
  


Tsunayoshi held a tight grip onto the sling of his bag. Taking a step back as one of the gang approaches him, the man had such a wide grin.  
  


This is the worst-  
  
  
  
  
  


Step-  
  
  
  
  
  


Step  
  
  
  
  
  


_Step_.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pause.  
  
  
  


The footstep stopped right behind him...  
  


Tsunayoshi refuse to turn around, crap- Is he cornered now?   
  


OhmygodOhmygodOhMyGod _REBORNN! WHERE THE HECK Are You??!??_  
  


"S-Sorry! !"  
  


Eh...?  
  


The gang were shacking in front of him. Eyes looking pass him, at the man standing behind.  
  


Such panicking faces-  
  


Just who?   
  


Is behind him.  
  


One of the thugs ran in the opposite direction. Soon after the group as well, leaving just him and the student.  
  


"I must say,"  
  


The person behind him spoke. Tsunayoshi couldn't take it anymore, taking a few steps front before he turned around.  
  


"Going down random alleys is not a good habit, Shounen."  
  


It was a tall male, brown messy brunet- bandages over his eye, a red scarf around his neck. _A black coat_ -  
  


"Are you alright?"  
  


Tsunayoshi couldn't speak. This person-  
  


Something within him felt as if it was screaming out. Orange seemed to filled his mind as he wanted to reach out to this man- _̶m̶o̶o̶n̶_  
  


It was the same as when he first met his Guardians, and Reborn once told him. ' _Cap it Dame-Tsuna._ _Your Sky Nature is too strong_ '.  
  


Crap-   
  


Does this feeling within him has something to do with the Elements???  
  


The man looked down at him, momentary confused. Tsunayoshi could feel his gaze watching everything, observing.  
  


"Hm... Capisci il giapponese?"  
  


Eh-?? _Italian_ -???  
  


Thank god Reborn whip that language into his head. Why is this person asking if he could speak Japanese??  
  


Tsunayoshi wanted to slap himself when he realized why.  
  


It is probably because he haven't replied back to the man's question. He probably thought that there is some language barrier.  
  


"I-I- Do..-!"  
  


Tsunayoshi forced out.  
  


"T-Thank y-ou..."  
  


That was the best he could say towards this man. Heck- what the hell is he even supposed to do now he is stuck in this kind of situation???   
  


This is basically a case of Stranger Danger.   
  


But this stranger did saved him from those yakuza...  
  


He is lost on the very first day- Gokudera be worried and Yamamoto isn't going to help calm him down.  
  


And then there's Reborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He is so dead.  
  


The man seemed to be amused, not even hiding that expression as he glances around.  
  


"You're clearly lost. Do you need help?"  
  


Don't say No.  
  


That thought passed by Tsunayoshi's head. But was it his intuition? Or fear forcing him to do so. If he said Yes, he could just ran about the town by himself and find the rest.  
  


And yet..  
  


**Don't. Say. No.**   
  


This man's gaze is pushing him to comply.  
  


"Y... Yes please.."  
  


"Glad to know~," the man took out his phone, speed failing for someone. Even before the seconds ticked by, the person on the opposite end answered.  
  


"Hirotsu-san. Search for the class in 15 minutes."  
  


"Understood."  
  


And he hang up the phone.  
  


"I-I.."  
  


Tsunayoshi felt even more worst now at what he had just saw.   
  


What the hell is this person doing??  
  


Did he just called his friend to search for his class-???   
  


This person suddenly felt like a Hibari Kyoya- a person who throw orders at his gang disguised as a a club.  
  


The man caught onto the boy's worry. He smiled, putting his phone back into his pocket.  
  


"It'll be fine~ Trust me! While we wait... Let me show you around!"  
  


For some off reason, Tsunayoshi couldn't deny anything at all from this male. He is totally going to ask Reborn more about this 'element bonding' bullsh- when he gets back.   
  


He felt a grip on his wrist as he was suddenly pulled out of the alleyway by the male.  
  


And into the nuzzling Street filled with people.  
  


"Chinatown is filled with longs of things, and as a citizen of Yokohama. I have to show you around!"  
  


Funny enough, Tsunayoshi didn't felt the fear as he did seconds ago. His mind just went 'Welp- Screw this, I'm following this stranger! Yes, everything is alright.'  
  


- _WoahWait_ , why is he following so willingly?!?!?   
  


Within the span of 15 minutes, Tsunayoshi was dragged down the street of Chinatown by the arm, to a famous takoyaki stand, crepes and cakes.   
  


Needless to say, there were lots of food. And the stranger was treating him each of them.   
  


_Gokudera might like to try that takoyaki.._   
  


_I should get this for Reborn and Takeshi... Lambo might want it too_   
  


_Damn that cake sample is good_ \- AHHHh Don't get detracted! !   
  


Weirdly, every time he tried to ask who this male is. The question would be ignored and food be thrown in his face. Why is this person being so... _friendly to me?_  
  


_Why do I feel so.. safe?_   
  


_and free-_

"And this!" the stranger dragged him and pointed to a crab cakes in a display stand.   
  


"I'm sorry.. I don't really like cra-"  
  


"NO WAY!   
  


This is real good! I Swear! One of a kind I'll tell you! You should REALLY try it!"   
  


While the male busy trying to convince him that crab cakes are the best in the world.   
  


Tsunayoshi noticed a middle-aged man with grey, swept-back hair, a mustache, and a short beard fellow approaching them.   
  


The man glanced at Tsunayoshi before giving a small greeting them with a bow.   
  


"You're Quick."   
  


The younger stranger is clearly upset that this person came exactly 15 minutes later.  
  


"The class are staying at the Soloski Hotel, a missing person report is made. But two of the student are running amok looking for..."   
  


The older man glances over to Tsunayoshi,   
  


"...the missing student."   
  


That is totally Gokudera, with Yamamoto laughing behind him.  
  


"Good work,"   
  


The male turned back to the store, pointing at the crab cakes and ordered 3 of them. "Here!" And passed them to Tsunayoshi.  
  


This person is seriously giving him too much food!  
  


"Eh? But... isn't this a bit too much? I can't let you buy so much fo-"  
  


"Don't mind~ Don't mind! Take them for your friends too!"   
  


Tsunayoshi couldn't really say 'No' to this male now. but before he could say any further, "Bring him back safely."   
  


And the brunet was dragged by the old man towards the hotel- presumably. All he could see was the bandaged male smiling as he wave a goodbye.   
  


"Take Care Shounen!"  
  


He couldn't even thank him for the random 15 minutes of food, and the crab cake.  
  


So He tried to ask the older man for answers.  
  


"E-Erm.. D-Do you k-know who that i-is?"  
  


But there wasn't any answers given. Just silence as he followed to the hotel. "This is the place." Which was actually closer then he thought. "I bid you a good day, young man."  
  


The old man gave him a bow before leaving.   
  


"P-Please Tell H-Him T-Thank you!" He called out.  
  


Tsunayoshi could only stare at the fading back, wondering just what the hell happened for the pass 20 minutes.   
  


"What a show Dame-Tsuna, I didn't expect you to end up meeting them this quick."  
  


He didn't need to look around to know who exactly is talking to him.   
  


There Reborn was,   
  


giving him a thumps up as if Tsunayoshi didn't just risked his live moments ago.  
  


"R-REBORN! J-JUST WHERE WERE YOU!?"   
  


The entire world shifted-

* * *

Wait....  
  


He has been here before.  
  


Where is he again?  
  


The memories are all jumbled up-  
  


This small alleyway in between tall buildings. You'll never find this in Namimori. This isn't his town- where was he again?   
  


_Oh right_ \- The school exchange trip that Reborn bloody planned for them.  
  


He is here, looking for someone.  
  


Someone importa-  
  


" _Wait! wait!!_ "   
  


He heard a desperate cry, turning around-  
  


There is a group of armed man, their guns pointing at an individual panicking against a wall.   
  


The only other standing out was a shorter orange haired man with a hat, standing just behind the black coat man.  
  


"Hm... Sure."  
  


The man in the black coat muttered, walking up to the man. Not bothered by the guns aimed behind him.  
  


"E-eh-?"   
  


"You did quite a lot of damage selling out information. Still, you did help my plans come to fruition. But are you sure?"   
  


Tsunayoshi found himself frozen in placed. Unsure of what he can even do.   
  


He-   
  


..he doesn't want to help,   
  


who in their right minds would help a person that had multiple guns pointed at them?  
  


And that man...   
  


Such a familiar messy brunet. Wasn't he that person he met awhile ago?  
  


"I can wait, but are you sure you want to?"   
  


The black coat squatted down to the person's level. At first it was boredom, before something could be seen within the man's eyes.   
  


Wonder?   
  


Curiosity?   
  


"You will die here."  
  


The person flinched, pushing himself further back in fear.   
  


"Hm~ Well, then how about this, I'll let you go-"  
  


No...  
  


It can't be..  
  


"Thank you-!"   
  


_they can't be the same person_   
  


"-on your own choice."   
  


_can they?_   
  


"Eh-?"   
  


"On your word, my men will pull the trigger. Just say 'shoot'."  
  


What is this..?   
  


"I want to see just how far you are willing to prolong 'death'.   
  


And a reminder~ ... You Cannot Escape it."  
  


The black coat stood up with a huff, turning towards the exit.   
  


He glances up and and finally noticed the boy at the end of the alley- _Nonononohide_  
  


The orange hat male glared daggers at him.   
  


"Witness huh."   
  


That man took a step front but was stopped when the black coat man raises his hand to stop him.  
  


"Ah~ Why hello there, Shounen"   
  


In the context of the situation, Tsunayoshi had witness something he shouldn't have.   
  


"I-I- S-"   
  


No words would come out, the man just smiled at him.   
  


....  
  


"Going down random alleys is not a good habit.... _Shounen_."  
  


"I-"  
  


Half of the men turned and aimed their guns at Tsunayoshi, protecting their leader.   
  


"Shuji-sa-"  
  


Their fingers close to the trigger- and Pul-  
  


the entire world shifted-  
  


* * *

_"You're wrong_   
_..You're Wrong! YOUR'RE WRONG! !"_

No please-

He does not want to listen   
to such painful claims.

He does not want to pity   
this person in front of him.

He does not want to   
make an enemy out of this man.

Just why-?

_"Tsun-!"_

H̴e̴ ̴c̴o̴u̴l̴d̴ ̴f̴a̴i̴n̴t̴l̴y̴ ̴h̴e̴a̴r̴ ̴t̴h̴e̴ ̴s̴o̴u̴n̴d̴ ̴o̴f̴ ̴m̴u̴l̴t̴i̴p̴l̴e̴ ̴  
g̴u̴n̴s̴h̴o̴t̴s̴ ̴r̴i̴n̴g̴i̴n̴g̴ ̴b̴e̴h̴i̴n̴d̴ ̴h̴i̴s̴ ̴e̴a̴r̴.̴

The sun sets in front of him-

_'Rebor-!'_

* * *

_**WACK-** _   
  


"OUCh-H!"  
  


His head practically exploded in pain, gripping it tightly.   
  


This pain is too familiar, opening his eyes. He saw Reborn with his gigantic hammer, ready for another swing. "W-WAIT! I'm Awake!! I'm AWAKE!!"  
  


"You're going to be late, Dame-Tsuna-"  
  


Indeed he was, the clock showing that he has only 45 minutes left to get himself to class.   
  


The brunet started to scramble for his uniform and school bag. Running in and out of the washroom as he prepares himself.  
  


"HIEEEEEee! You should have wake me up earlier!" 

Reborn huffed to himself, sitting on the bed as he signed at his dame-student. 

Sadly- if it was the weekend, Tsunayoshi would have woken up not in panic and remembered what he had been dreaming.  
  


The only thing he could barely remember now,   
  


is the man with a black coat.  
  
  
  


Ȳ̸̭̝̻̤̆̑̋̿̏o̵̯̹͕͇͗̓͌̊̏ų̵̙͍̙̉̍̅̚ ̸̬͌̏̌̎̅̓͐̾W̷͔̻̝̦͐̽̽͝ì̴͔̦̫̂̐̅̊l̵̥͊̅̾l̶͙̂̽̅̇͑̂͆ ̶̫̣͈̳̋̌̀̉͊͆̊R̵̨͚̳͉͔̙̱̋̔̔e̴͈͕͔͖̿̍̊̈́̃̆g̷̱̹̻̦̮̥͛̃̆r̷͔͎̰̠̘̄̿̏ȇ̶̮̺̱̬̙̃̔̚͜͝t̴̛̩̥̻̞̤̩̓͗̈́̕͘ ̸̘̣̱̜̼̓͒̎͑M̵̧̭͇̍̊̿̾͋e̵͍̞͔̲͕̲͔͋ẽ̵̞͍̖̥̭t̸̨͙͑̂̒͐̂̐͘i̵̦̿̇̾̏̅͝͝ń̸̟͆̔͆̂̓͝g̷̟̤̪̥͉̀̓̎ ̷̨̭̓͒̉̎h̶̨̭̰̱̹̉͊̿̾̋̍i̶̦̠̤͔̗̦̦̦̐̄m̶͓̒͐̐̾͗̊͜͝

* * *

"Boss ..Did you know that boy?"  
  


"Why are you being so uptight Hirotsu-san?  
As for that question, No I don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He just reminded me of someone."


	10. Sudden Future

In a cloud of pink smoke,

Dazai wondered just what the heck happened, 

where in Mori-san's mountain of paperwork did he ended up in?

As the smoke vanishes, he is greeted by an office.

One that looked too familiar for him to be at ease. He had been here before, such a long long time ago.

This place-

"...." 

The door creeks open in front of him,

"Oi Dazai, the Reports are i-"

Standing there is a tall blonde haired male with glasses, holding a all-too-familiar looking book in one hand, and a file on another.

"..... Da... zai.. ???"

Yup.

This is clearly an older looking, and more grumpy and stressed Kunikida.

_Oh my god there's so many wrinkles-_

He should really get the man to do some lighthearted actives other then paperwork when he gets back. Maybe some hiking or swimming if Dazai could use some excuse to convince the poor man.

His planner-loving partner looked as if he had been run over by a truck, thrown into the sea, and then did a marathon across Japan.

"Yo Kunikida-Kun!"

He greeted back, waving his hand. The older male did not look too please, his face not even bothering to hid his confusion mixed with frustration.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

Uwah- Quick witted with that question again.

Dazai swore on the pudding he left in the fridge at the Agency, that he did nothing at all. It was that weird bazooka that somehow managed to shoot him across time.

"I did nothing Kunikida-Kun. I think I was accidentally transport here from the past, I assume."

Kunikida signed, pressing against his temples. Trying to force down the incoming headache.

"I never thought I would still be alive in the future. Guess I didn't try enough" *pouts*

Well. This is Dazai.

He should have seen this coming,

or at least gotten use to it.

Nothing makes sense when it comes to Dazai Osamu.

_Just give up on Logic_. 

Kunikida told himself for the nth time.

"Clearly you're from the past. This is the future 20xx."

"...9 years and 8months huh."

That is oddly specific.

"That aside, Mind me asking a question?"

"What is it?"

Dazai looked around the office yet again, there were a few changes. Like the bookshelves and the chairs, but everything else remained the same.

The same wallpaper, the small chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, and scent of books and ink,

The carefully hidden scent of blood.

"Well... Why are we in the Port Mafia's headquarters?"

If he were to ask exactly, 

_Why am I doing in this old office in the future-? And Why are You doing here?_

Kunikida stared at him for a moment, contemplating if knowledge from the future would affect anything of the past.

And gave in,

Because why not.

Again, This is Dazai he is speaking to.

"You may want to sit down."

And Dazai hop and say on the desk, sitting on it as if it wasn't made of gold and rosewood. Which it is.

Kunikida signed for the nth time. Deciding to just stand instead and began to explain.

"Right now, There's an asshole trying to do world domination. 

Six years ago, an alliance is announced between the Agency, with the Security Division and finally the Port Mafia. This is formed to keep that said asshole out of Yokohama."

Woah- No wonder Kunikida looked like a dead fish.

"Then why can't he be stopped?"

Clearly the Agency or Port Mafia is enough to handle this. Heck- they handled a flying dragon, just by sending Chuuya to smack it with a building.

"...."

Something seemed to stop Kunikida from speaking.

"... I would have asked you that same question Dazai."

Kunikida huffed, his words made the man momentarily confused. Dazai pouted, half tempted to poke the blond haired man's glasses if he doesn't explain further.

"Haiz.... Of course, the younger you wouldn't know why you do what you did. 

From what we know now. This man has the ability to travel and grain knowledge through Parallel worlds."

Ah- No wonder.

Fighting a man with such absurd determination. If they beat him down forcefully it won't solve anything. The Ability to peer through dimensions is infinite.

"Even if we were to defeat him, it would just be an endless cycle."

So the Alliance are stalling until the fight concludes itself. 

UWah. What a simple yet frustrating plan. 

An enemy that has otherworldly knowledge. Its no brainier that a truce be formed between the organizations to keep the city safe.

If alone, that enemy could knock them off one by one. And knowing just how much the organization love Yokohama- of course this is what happened 

"...."

Dazai let out a hum. 

This is indeed a challenge, _parallel worlds_...

Tricky indeed. 

"But. Recently they had become active. They stop pursuing the remaining cities and started to focus only on the town named 'Namimori'."

"There?" That means... "... Vongola is involved."

In other words, Dazai can easily conclude that the enemy's focus is Vongola as well as the students he met. 

What a bunch of unlucky people.

Dazai hopped off the deck. The usual smile on his face.

"Tell me Kunikida-kun, Can you recount what happened before all of this?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Come on~ I want to know what happened before I got here!!"

Even 10years in the future. Dazai doesn't change, still with the usual chaotic nature and cunning plans.

"I can't tell you much. But I guess it can't be helped."

Kunikida turned his back, walking towards the exit. And pulling the door open, 

"Before that, I'll call the rest. I think you should met them first."

He was dragged out the office into a hallway. Walking to a even more familiar office. The doors of it reaches even the ceiling, decorated with gold frame and handle.

The Boss's Office. 

"..." 

"Here,"

Kunikida knocked on the door, and as the doors open. The first thing Dazai saw-

As if there was divide in the room, the Agency stood by the right while the Mafia take the left. 

The two leaders sat in the front lounge. Both sitting opposite of each other as their eyes turn towards Dazai. 

"Hm? Is it me or did Dazai seemed to become younger?" 

Mori Ougai muttered over, blinking as he took a double take on his one protégé. Meanwhile Fukizawa Yukichi took a sip of his cup of tea. "Indeed. He has."

The President had already gotten used to Dazai Osamu's 'antics' that Mori Ougai only saw half of.

Age did almost no changes to them over the span of 10years- though Dazai did hoped that Mori did died from some disease. This is quite a sight to see, 

The two organizations not at each other's throat.

"Now then. Let's start the meeting." 

* * *

This is the future.

This is _Their Future_.

The entire world in the edge of destruction. And the key to save it, is thrown into their hands.

No one wanted this.

Especially him who was basically thrown into the heart of the chaos.

Tsunayoshi just wants to go home.

But isn't this world still considered his 'home'? Just where can he even go?

"Time for Lesson Dame-Tsuna." 

Even in the future, he can't escape the spawn of Satan. 

Currently Reborn had dragged him off the practice for a one to one Lesson. On what subject, Tsuna had no clue.

"Right now ill have you form an official bond with your Guardians." 

Reborn didn't even allow Tsuna to question, and instead kept on explaining. 

"Each Element are created to be connected to a Sky. And in turn, will form a pact- Or a 'Set'. 

There are two levels in the system, to make it easier for your dame-brain to load in. Level two is 'Let's get friendly with everyone', and Level one is 'You're mine forever'- "

He do not _need_ to hear anything like thing. 

"HIIEEEee! What is with that explanation?!? That's too fast!!! AND I'm not going to get married!"

"Well technically it could be considered that." As Guardians, they would be around the Boss 24/7. "They're gonna be stuck with you until you die, and vise versa. Dame-Tsuna."

Before the brunet could scream in denial, Reborn smacked and kicked his face. Stopping the boy from any attempts to sound it look pathetic. 

"I haven't finished explaining yet."

Tsuna immediately kept his mouth shut. How Reborn suddenly turned serious was starting to intimidate him, water Reborn is planning for meaning to say- is too important to ignore. 

"This is the fastest way to gather your Guardians, Dame-Tsuna.

Through the bond, it connects and ties your flame with others. And as the Sky Element, you can pull them like strings. You _command_ them, Dame-Tsuna." 

"I don't want that! AND AGAIN! They are my friends Reborn!" 

Reborn titled his fedora, obscuring his expression as he spoke. 

"Right now You have no choice. Tsuna, You have to gather them quick if you want everyone to survive against Byakuran."

"..." 

That drilled in logic into Tsuna's head. Currently they only have Gokudera and Yamamoto with them, who knows where the rest are. And now they have to protect Kyoka and Haru... 

Lambo and Ipin are kids for God's sake. 

This..

...This is War. 

What Reborn says is true, they need all the people they can get.. 

Reborn held back a smirk. Not like he would explain it further, the hitman didn't felt the need to do that. For at least his student at least understand this situation. 

Now that is settled. 

"Now let's start!" 

Reborn smiled every so- _So_ brightly. 

For a moment Tsuna thought that he needed sunglasses to save his eyes. 

"Your Guardians all have their Rings, so channel through that and form a bond!" 

"E-Eh?! Right now?! HOW-? B-But-" 

From what Reborn explained, isn't this some important one of a kind thing???

Shouldn't he ask for permission first-?! 

A gun suddenly appeared in Reborn hold, although he isn't aiming at Tsuna's head. 

His intent is clear enough. 

"Just Do It Dame-Tsuna."

_YES SURE YOU DAMN SATA-!_

A glint in Reborn's black eyes cuts his throughts off. Tsuna hesitantly nodded. 

The Sky element is a natural at these kind of system. Being the sky that embrace all, to accept and give a home.. 

He did just that.

Tsuna glances down onto his Ring, focusing as it slowly lit up orange. 

Slowly, his entire being that once felt off- was regaining its balance... 

There was no words to describe it.. 

He felt whole.

"Now wasn't that easyyy~?" 

Tsuna did not like the smile on Reborn's face one bit.

* * *

They stood in the main meeting room,

"Currently. Only the location of the Mists and Cloud remains unknown. But we know that Ryohei-Nii is in Italy with the Varia."

At least they managed to establish a connection through Dame-Tsuna's bond, they should be coming back by the string.

But there is one thing the hitman needs to check,

"What about Dame-Tsuna's Moon?" 

The sudden change in the atmosphere is not a good indication. 

"The Moon Guardian... Tsushima Shuji. He gave up his position right after the Ring Conflict,"

Bianchi answered, while Fuuta fiddling with his fingers as he listen to Bianchi trying to explain what had- should have happened if wasn't for the sudden time travel.

"He returned back the Moon Ring to Tsuna-Nii, and return back to Yokohama in a week's time."

...So the Moon was let go.

Well Shit. 

This is clearly a loss opportunity. 

Why didn't he stop that person from leaving? And most importantly,

Why didn't Dame-Tsuna try to keep his Moon? 

Reborn didn't know how to feel about that. He had only just told Tsuna about the Bonds. And It would have been great to have that man fighting alongside them.

Tsushima Shuji must still have the Ring, 

Since it technically hadn't been returned back to them. Because they were blasted into the future before that event can even take place.

That mean...

If this future is changed with them victorious. There's a slim chance the Moon Guardian will remain with them. 

The bond would keep that man around. 

Call him greedy, but they need all the firepower they can get in this desperate time. 

The Armed Detective Agency, alongside Tsushima Shuji, would have helped him so much in the fight against Byakuran or any other forces.

Hopefully Tsuna's bond will surely reach Shuji through the ring... 

Even with the benefits, this might get dangerous.

Tsushima Shuji gave up Guardianship alongside Tsunayoshi in the past. And now Tsuna set up a bond with him unknowingly.. 

Obviously that isn't a good sign. 

No Element would want to be thrown into a bond they don't want to be apart of. 

Reborn will need to tread that line down carefully when they finally meet Tsushima Shuji.

Would the detective accept Tsunayoshi as his sky...? 

For some reason... Despite his mind saying that it will be fine. 

His gut told him to get that man as far away as he could.

_He totally did not screw up by not checking first._

Tsunayoshi had a grim look on his face. It had only been a few days since Reborn had smacked him in the face with a lesson called 'humanity'. 

Regret seemed to flood his mind as he remembered- him pushing Shuji away when the Ring Conflict ended..

'Dame'? No- more of a coward. 

His fist tightens as he felt a string tug his heart. The bond... connected Seven strings-

Perhaps they should try contact that Agency and connect to Tsushima Shiji.

But they definitely know about Byakuran's world domination plans. So why aren't they acting?

- _Waiting_.

Reborn could see that. That place values the people above the rest clearly they won't let this go on for so long. They would have already acted. 

The Agency is waiting for something.

... But for what? 

The hitman could only hope whatever the Agency are planning- is within their favor. "Right now, the Mafia itself is either with or against Byakuran's forces..."

"The only known groups against Milefiore are the Cavallone Family, and the Tripartite Alliance."

"Tri- Tripatire?"

"Tri-part-ite Alliance, Tsuna-Nii"

Reborn glances back to Bianchi, gesturing the female to explain future. 

The Tripartite, it wasn't known exactly when this was officially formed, or who is involved. But it slowly become known when news of Byakuran's failed attempted to invade its base began to spread around. 

"We don't know much, but it is a Alliance formed and based in Yokohama. They had practically sealed the city like a fortress, not even Byakuran could get in."

"Eh-?! T-Then shouldn't we-.." 

If Byakuran can't even get in. Then shouldn't they make contact with such a powerhouse soon? 

"We tried. Well- You did, Reborn.." 

Bianchi pointed to Reborn, which only caused even more confusion within the room. 

"Before you... The Future You tried to establish a connection with that Alliance..."

Bianchi clearly seemed reluctant to say any further. This only made him wonder why. Whatever it is, he felt that his student or his Guardians needed to know anyways. 

Perhaps this could benefit them.

"You managed to establish a meeting but-... You had already left before the date. No one besides the future Your Future-self knows of the details. "

Never did Reborn thought he wanted to slap himself in the face so badly. 

Seriously?

He kicked the bucket before he could met the people who could help them win a war? 

_Seriously?_

"Tell me more afterwards." 

"Yes. But despite that, the Tripartite doesn't move out of their range. No matter what bargain we or other family make, they don't care."

"They seemed to be quite attached to that City huh."

That could very well mean they would need a trip to Yokohama.

* * *

While the others went back to their respective training. 

It didn't take long for Reborn to figure out just what the heck his Future-self hid such vital information.

The files were all hidden in the date base, which thank God is still working. And that he didn't write them down on a physical book. 

But sadly, all he found was a note left in the bin. 

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

Meeting - 14/0x/20XX 20:50PST - Call D 

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Now this begs the question. 

Who the fuck is this 'D'?

This is more vague then Dame-Tsuna's dreams of a black coat. 

He needs more information. And so he approached the people back in the main room.

"Question."

He took a seat down with a newly brewed espresso in his hold. Bianchi had already seen this coming, although she had no idea what exactly Reborn is planning to ask. 

She expected this one way or another. 

The question on the person called 'D' 

"Do you two happen to know someone under the alias 'D'?" 

Bianchi blinked at his question. Glancing over to Giannini before answering. 

"Yes I do, but why?" 

Carefully.

"I found this," 

The hitman hop onto the tablet and showed the newly found information to them. 

"This.. The meeting that is set accordingly to what could have taken place. That meeting with that Alliance." 

Bianchi seemed thrown off guard by that piece of news. So, they know who 'D' is, but not the connection of that Alliance... 

"D.. From what we know, has been out of contact since you left Reborn.. He..." 

It is a male. 

"....."

Bianchi and Giannini kept looking at each other. Unsure of what to say concerning this 'D' figure. 

"I'm sure this future is already changing, telling Reborn-san probably won't harm anyone." 

Bianchi nodded.. 

" 'D', or 'Dear' is your first Crush, Reborn"

From there on, 

Reborn not only want to slap himself. But also shoot both of his foot. 

"Excuse me-?" 

Giannini immediately saw the slowly gathering of intent gathering above the hitman's fedora. 

Even Leon seemed to be smiling at his partner, maybe laughing internally at the reaction it is seeing. 

He is the world's greatest hitman. He doesn't do 'Crush' for crying out loud. 

People chase after him, not the other way around! 

Bianchi, not affected by Reborn's change of mood, began to wonder about the relationship of the hitman and 'D' she had seemingly witness.

"Ahh~ Such a mysterious man, it is no wonder--I could have fallen for him but No! Reborn is the only one for me! " 

If he wasn't trapped in an infant's body, 

he would have get drunk and drown himself in espresso within 3 hours.

* * *

"They have arrived, Boss."

Byakuran chuckled, staring down at his desk as a single folder was placed. To think it was this easy to regain back his motive.

The Vongola Rings will soon be in his hands.

But before that...

He had a thorn to get rid off.

"Keep watch on that Alliance. We wouldn't want them poking their noses in things out of their league." 

* * *

**The Vongola Family.**

"Within six days, dame-Tsuna. You and your Guardians will have to become strong enough to-"

**The Alliance.**

"In the next coming days, we will assist. Now the enemy is moving. There will be an attack by an ally factor that aims to-"

**The Millefiore Family.**

"I'm sure they will aim for Shoi-kun. So in the next few days, they would-"

"-raid one of Millefiore's base."


	11. Night Raid

**Agency POV**

The Alliance itself is flawed.

It didn't take long for Dazai to see the holes on the well crafted canvas.

After all, from what he was told. It was his future self that constructed this carefully for 4years before putting it into actions.

But what exactly is the motive?

No one in the Agency or Port Mafia knows. And funny enough, the only reason why they all came and band together is because of that said man.

Even with the ridiculous antics and suicide attempts, Dazai Osamu isn't a person one would just ignore.

And not to forget. Currently, what is left of the three organizations is pretty beaten up.

The Port Mafia is widely accepted now by the city, with the civilians volunteering to protecting the city either by donation or taking part in actives like patrols.

The Agency has been spreading their workers, taking equal seats to that of the executives. To explain further, they worked as the bridge for most parts. Mainly forming a direct line between the citizens and the government.

And lastly,

The god damn _Japan_ _Security_ Department. Or secretly known as Special Ability Division.

Dazai mentally wrote a noted to himself to throw another accident down Ango's car when he gets back-

They were the worst to handle, mainly because of the pride and stature that comes with its title.

They prioritized the well-being of the citizens before others. And won't back down unless the situation it's in their favor.

Needless to say, it is a miracle that they even agreed to form the Alliance.

Whatever strings that the Older him had pulled, he does not want to do the same anytime soon.

As much as how he wanted to throw pain on that traitor's path, dealing with that Department is just too much of a hassle.

"Erm... Dazai-san.."

The now 25 year old Atsushi stood in front of him, holding onto a wooden box. The taller male couldn't help but smile at the boy,

The tiger that he took in has grown so much...

Pride seemed to filled his heart.

Nakajima Atsushi wore a black coat and jeans, with a white inner shirt. His hair had grown slightly longer and messier as its tied up to the back.

Even in the future, the boy didn't seemed to changed. Still the same tiger...

"What is it? Atsushi-Kun"

The boy stared down at what he is holding for a moment, before taking a few more steps forward into the office.

"This.."

The boy held it out towards the man.

"You.. told me to pass this to you if you 'changed'... I didn't knew what he meant before, but I think I know now."

"... Ohhh did I?" 

Dazai accepted it, meanwhile he placed his hand onto the boy's head. Ruffling it a little as the boy slowly went into a panic frenzy. The boy really grew up into a good man in this future.

" D-D-Dazai-San! Please stop!"

Ah... He is really lucky to have such a cute Kouhai.

"Besides that point, How is your newfound partnership with Akutagawa?"

Atsushi looked as if he is holding back a sneeze, the boy's mind drifted off into hell for a moment there as he recalled what this Dazai Osamu never saw.

Ahh... All the horrors-

I'll leave it to your imagination.

"Erm..."

Atsushi glances away, unsure of what to say to his senior and benefactor.

How does one even explain such a complication relationship like theirs???

"... It's... alright."

Atsushi couldn't find any other words besides that. Dazai hummed at his choice, Well, at least they aren't at each other's throat in the future that once was. The taller male could only smile.

"I see."

With the wooden box in his hand.

"Thank you for passing me this, Atsushi-Kun. You've done well safekeeping it."

The boy blushed at that compliment, starting to sprout nonsense that he didn't do much other that keeping it hidden by his side.

"Ah- and Kunikida-san wanted me to let you know about this."

Atsushi took a piece of paper from his pocket. Opening it reveals a schedule, that obviously is written by said man.

"This should help you get familiar to how the Alliance's structure.."

Rather then that...

That planner mania must have something else in mind. Dazai knew that Kunikida just wanted him to stick to some plan.

And obviously,

Dazai won't be _Dazai_ if he doesn't tick off a man named Kunikida Doppo.

"Yup! Sure thing! I swear I will do my best to follow the schedule!"

Dazai gave the best salute he could give.

"So Let him know for me Atsushi-Kun!"

Atsushi saw that declaration going the opposite way. "A-Alright...

Ah- Dazai-san Dinner is at 8pm. So please come down to the office then, the Agency- We always eat together."

"Alrightss~"

With that, the tiger left the room.

"...."

Dazai huffed, throwing the wooden box onto the desk as he sat down on the chair. Eyes staring right at it.

Just by looking at the size of it, Dazai could guess what is itself already.

Not only that.

What Atsushi said..

So his future self decided to make him do the work instead. 

Not to forget, it is _his_ future self of all people.

This sadly confirm his theory,

The situation of the Future can't be solve by his future self- because this future is missing the key to the puzzle. So to say, it means that only the past holds the key will bring forth victory.

Ahh.. If only he can get back at himself for all of this work-

OH wait, _if he kills himself down will his future self die immediately?_

Such a brilliant way to commit double suicide!!

But Sadly he can't pull off any stunts at the moment.

Vongola. Rings.

Enemy. Parallel worlds.

The Wooden box.

**̶̦̼̩͌̓P̷̛̘̲̬̻̳͚͕̬̜̽̎̏͑̔͌͑͊̈́̑ͅa̷̧͉͓̦̗̜̠̱̯̐́̌̈́̓͌͗̊̕r̷̢̥̮͕͍͍̘̼͕̹̊̔̎̾̌͗̈́͝͝â̵̮͕̖̟̰̺̠̹̑̂̐̃͂͊̆͜͝ͅl̸̢̙̜̤̠̰͔̹̣̭̊̈́̈͑͗̃l̵̺̭͚̣̊̾̈͗̐́̉e̸̢̘̟̺̱̫͓͌̽l̵͔͛̌ ̷̧̡͙̦͚̰̭̪̘͎̉͗̓͑͘͜Ẅ̸̧͔̖̳̜̞̪͇̦̫́́͑͑̾͝o̷̢̲̼̫̖͔̞̮̥͎͛͒̾̃̽͐̊̉̾̈r̵̙̪̖̯̟͕͍̠̹͂̿̽͑̇̇͛͑̚͘l̷̢̧̡̛͈̲̥̫͔̤̱̥͒d̷̗̥̠̙͌̈́̏̿̓͑̊̎͝s̴͖͈̺͚̘̬̖͋͋̽͂ͅ**

The trump card is back in his hold, with _such familiarity._ His fingers traced the craving of it, each dent and scar...

Hopefully he can throw whatever this is into the ocean after all of this drama. 

".... Evil expects evil from others." 

Even his future self.

_...What are you planning in giving me this?_

Dazai pulled back his hand. Shoving them both into his pocket, and pulled out the ring hidden in it. pulling it close to his eyes as he watch the light reflected off the Moon Ring gently.

The Agency didn't seem to know or showed any knowledge of him having this Ring. It will make sense either way, considering how timelines works- He was going to return it back to that hitman back in the 'past'.

A warm string tug his heart. It felt warm and familiar...

"Hm... Time to disturb Kunikida-kun~!" 

Dazai puts his hands and the ring back into his pocket, and skipped on his way to the office.

* * *

Much to his dismay,

The Agency's office was relocated into one of the three main buildings of the Port Mafia.

Something must have happened that pushed his comrades to make such a stupid decision. To add salt onto it, the open-concept office was under the section that he once commanded back in the old days.

Mori-San must be fuking with him.

Or that he chose this office for the safety that comes with familiarity. Him being in this place for so long- he knows every itch of it.

Anyways. 

He is totally going to put a bomb in Chuuya's car again as Payback. Since he couldn't do the same for the damn Boss.

But at least the main office on the streets of Yokohama still remains... Hopefully.

He hadn't seen the current state of Yokohama yet. Perhaps he should do a quick scouting around the boundaries.

Back to the current office. 

The only member missing is Atsushi and Kenji from their desk, while Yasano is at the medical ward which is connected to the office with a curtain.

"Dazai."

Fukuzawa Yukichi greeted him.

The president standing by the side of the office, far in. Sitting on the lounge area beside where the director deck is.

And Dazai noticed.

Now that the President is standing in front of him. He could see- _a missing leg?_

The left leg of the president is replaced by a prosthetic, it looked real enough. But it won't escape his eye.

_He swears to carry out His timelines' Rampo's orders._

Whoever that did this...

"President."

Dazai kept his smile, walking right up to the man who is practically the Father of the Agency.

And Hey, the man is too respectable to not look at him as such. .

"How are you doing?"

Even through 10 years, just like the tiger. The President hadn't changed, if anything, the man seemed to be more gentle. 

Dazai couldn't help be relax himself despite standing in his old section office. Fukuzawa should know all of this by know, and worries how the younger version of his comrade would react.

Dazai kept his hands in his pocket.

Honestly-

"It's alright."

_H_ _e loathes being back here._

It has only been half a day and it feel a like he _had betrayed Odasaku-_

"But- I would never guess we would be in a situation like this In any future!"

There was a hum. The President didn't seemed convinced for some reason, and yet- Fukuzawa Yukichi seemed... relieved? 

"Me as well."

As if he was approaching a stray cat, Fukuzawa Yukichi placed his hand carefully onto Dazai's shoulders.

The President had never worry over him before. Did the future him do something stupid?

Suddenly the thought of dragging his future self to hell is real tempting.

"You don't have to lie about being here. Although it is not possible, try and be comfortable with us here. And if not, feel free to leave anytime you like."

Does the President know..?

Dazai doubts that he had told anyone about his one friend. 

So the President must have only known about his great hatred to step back in these Port Mafia Buildings. After all, he had taken quite a detour to get rid of the Port Mafia on his backs.

Perhaps his future self made is real clear about that fact.

"Understood, President."

In any case, He is really going to try and be comfortable here.

Meanwhile, Kunikida felt a chill down his spine as he was photo-stamping paperwork to the side.

* * *

**Vongola POV**

They sat around the table.

The only ones missing are Gokudera, Bianchi, still on their training. Tsunayoshi who is knocked out cold by the 10years later Hibari Kyoya. And the two girls alongside Lampo and Ipin in the kitchen preparing meals.

They stare at the phone placed on the table.

And a card on Reborn's hold.

The contact for the man name 'D'.

"Ahahah! Isn't this nerve-wracking?"

Yamamoto laughed, the entire atmosphere around them is too silent. Giannini seemed to already be sweating.

"Y-Yamamoto-"

Tsuna had no idea how to go about explaining why such a simple act of calling has their lives on the line. Well--the situation itself is laughable if not for the weight of it.

Firstly, the number they had found is a landline. One not secured by their devices so basically,

Anyone can track it back to them.

Byakuran will be able to find them

"With the current safety net and firewall, We have 5mins secured and will shut down before anyone tries to track down the line."

So in that span of half an hour,

They have to convince this 'D' person for a meeting with the Alliance.

Challenge accepted.

Reborn nodded as Giannini dialed the number through his network.

Beep... Beep...

Beep..

Beep..

**Gachap~**

"Hello. Who is this?"

A formal voice of a man spoke, alongside the sound of stretching papers. Sounded in his mid thirty on the brink of exploding. 

Reborn immediately picked out how this person didn't start with an introduction. 

Just who is this person?

With such a time limit. Not wanting to waste another second, Reborn went straight to the point.

"Is 'D' around?"

"D??"

There seemed to be some shuffle over the line and papers scattering? Soon after the same man replied, but rather then about to explode.

He sounded as if he is on the verge of exploding.

"Who the _hell is that?_ _Get off me Da-!_ Please pardon me. No one here ha-"

" _SEEE! I told you KuniKiDA_ -KUNNnn! !"

A rap battle seemed to occur over the phone as the voices screamed in and out. Just who are these bunch of individuals?

The screaming come to a halt, 

there was a click over the phone. Two voices overlap each others.

"... I'll assume that you're the Hitman, Reborn?"

"Why are you being so straightforward KuniKIIDa-kunn? That's so boring-"

" _Please_ Shut it before I throw you out the building."

Reborn would only hold back his endless questions entering his mind, what a dynamic between these two fellows.

And it seems that he is placed on speaker. Reborn answered.

"Yes I am."

Let's just keep it simple.

"I know that we have a unresolved meeting before this. Hopefully, We can reschedule the meeting and location. It'll be great if that is possible."

Silence covered the line. They must have muted their side of the call.

"What of your condition?"

The first male, 'Kunikida' he recalled, answered.

"I will send the coordinates. The Millefiore Base in 3days time."

"...."

"Uwah, that is going to be some grand surprise party-"

"Please give us a moment.

_Dammit! You Suicidal Mania! Stop_ -"

Another, much younger voice began to screams was heard.

"ah-? Ah- _AH! Kunikida-SA_ -!"

Click.

The opposite line was muted yet again.

And after a few seconds, the line came back on. This time Reborn could subtlety hear footsteps over there, it seems like a group--possibility four? Five people?- had gathered around the phone. 

"This is Edogawa Ranpo.

You lot must be confident to raid that base. I have to admit, I like it."

Tsunayoshi shivered at that sentence. HELL NO- Were they ready for any of this situation- _Ah.... I just want to go_ _home._

_Oh god- what part of good comes in raiding a base?_

The person over the line sounded excited over this.

"Right now the Alliance will not operate outside of our base. We won't send anyone to support you. But since _It is just a meeting_. We will send our representatives instead."

Reborn felt a smirk crept up his lips. 

This Edogawa Ranpo is going to be a fun person to work with.

"Acknowledged.

One last question. Who among you is 'D'?"

There was mutual silence over the line, and then a female voice answered:

"That dude is probably dead."

**Gachap-**

The line went dead.

"...."

Their eyes turn to Giannini , "5-..5 minutes... is up.."

Reborn understands- But Reborn is not happy.

So the hitman readied his gun- "HIEEEEE _EEEE-! M-ME-?!?!!?_ "

* * *

**Agency POV**

Their eyes all turn towards Dazai Osamu.

It is no secret who the chaotic 'D' is among them. But who would want to answer?

Technically the younger version of the man is with them, and this version doesn't even know any information regarding that alias of 'D'.

Kunikida signed, not wanting to answer the question. While the rest seemed to glancing back and forth between Dazai and the phone.

Before the silence could continue further-

Yasano Akiko step up,

"That dude is probably dead."

In the most monotone voice ever.

A dead Dazai Osamu would be the Top Five Expected Outcome in the Agency. And the same man won't even be mad about it.

They all turn their heads to the doctor as she declared such statement. 

"What-?.. Isn't it technically true?"

Dazai had tears coming from his eyes.

"M-Mean! !"

Sad to say, the Agency is already used to Dazai's chaotic neutral shenanigans.

The phone connection had cut right after Yasano's kinda truthful words. Such a way to end the note on.

"The Raid is happening."

Ranpo spoke up, which was odd to see. At least for Dazai's point of view, but it is understandable. With the key points he had seen, right now this Edogawa Rampo in front of him- wants revenge on a plate of gold.

After all. Someone had harmed the President.

Dazai could feel the same sentiment. But-

He had an order to carry out.

It is by the same man anyways so hopefully this Rampo dosen't mind.

"We can't leave Yokohama entirely. But, this Raid will gather the enemies together." A rare chance to destroy their main forces. And this one battle, that if they were to get involved. 

The Millefiore Family will have to revise their plan, and this could have thinks worst.

"We will support."

Provide backings huh.

The Alliance refuse to be involved in the main conflict between the two mafia powerhouses in Italy. Back to the roots, this Alliance is formed to protect Yokohama after all, if they were out of the city. The enemy might take it as a chance to attack. 

"Not everyone of the Alliance will be included. Obviously, the Port Mafia and the Special Department won't let their members go so easily..." 

That means that they might have to handle this alone as the Agency instead.

Letting too many people go would lower their guards in Yokohama. But having too less would be dangerous because it is a full-on raid.

Thus the main question,

who will be sent to the Raid?

"Atsushi-kun~"

Dazai gestured his hand for the young adult to come over. "Y-Yes..???" The said adult panicked for a second before walking up to the man. Quickly, Dazai placed his arm over Atsushi's shoulders, 

the boy can't escape whatever he is planning now.

Dazai pointed his finger out towards the exit, eyes sparkling and the aura of excitement builds around him.

"Now then, Tour Guide. Bring me to the cafe!"

"E-EH-? Right now??"

* * *

  
.

Ḩ̵̳͎̻͓̟͍̺̟̘͚̳̣̤̈̀͝e̵̥̣̤̬̝̼̲̻̋͆̄͒́͒̒̓͑̂̕ ̶̘͚͕̲̋̏̏͐͜h̷̡̺͚̣̭͍̦̳̼̝̻̟̣͓̥̔̋̔͝ä̸̧̡̡͔̤̳͈̫̞̗͔̗̰͇͇̺̱́̔̆͋̽̐̾d̶̨̧̜͉̝̪̯̭̤̮̟̪͔̖͇̠͌̽̐͒͜ ̸̢̨͚̫̻̟̜̺͕̰̻̻̯̯̭̭͝ͅş̸̛̹̦̦̜̭̺͈̗̒̓͗̾̑͆͝͝h̵̺͇̯̬̋̐͊͊ơ̴̠̰͖̠̝̈̈́̓̄̈́̿͆͂̽̿͆̿̓̄t̵̛̥̗͎̜̣̲̯̖̞͓̯̍̃̈͌̋̏̂̏̄̉̊̍͠ͅ ̴̭͖̈́̎͊̈̋͐̂̇̎̔̈́̕̕̕̚͜͠y̴̗͔͔̪̝͝o̶̖̰͚̠̍̾̊̈̓̏̄̈́̅̔̚͝͠ủ̵̢̳̬̒̈́̏̽͂͐ ̵̧̛̻̻̭̙̩͓͓̰̟̖̥̅̾́͑͊̄̒̒̕o̶̩̣̤͓͈̼̻̖͂̎͒̊̓͘ͅn̶͈̝̳͇͓̗̼̫̪͒ͅc̸̬̣̤̠͎̖̟̾͐́̃͊͗̇̍̉̆̈̚͝͝͠e̵̝̟͖̗̾̂̎̎̃̈͗̂̈̚͠

.

_"Don't think badly of me, Tsunayoshi."_

.

H̶̡̲̪͚̼̞̝̣͖͉͉̘̟̻͆͜͝e̸̛̫̼̠͙͒̎͒̉̏̈́̀̓̉̿͌͊ͅ ̷̧̨͈̩͖͓̼̼̩͚̻̻̞͙͙̒̀̐̄̉̓̃̒̾͘͠c̵̡̛͋́̔̋̄̒̓̓̈́͆͘̕͝ạ̶̗̺̾̾̄͒̏͠n̷̙̥͎̩̈́͛̍͒̔̄̋͒̌ ̷̡͕̞̬̤͙̫̲̩͇͗͒̇̈́̆̋̿̉̕͘̕s̷̪͓̫̤̻̦͙̞͙̳͇͕̈́̿͒h̶̢̛̳͍͍̺̙̞̟͖͕̙̓͗̈́̽͗̈́̌͊̂͝͠ͅơ̶̧̨̹̳̰͎͔͉̼̟̣̹̲̙͉͔͆͛̈́̉̀̋͛̓̂͘ǫ̶̡̼̪̻͚̯̣͈̦̼͔̍ţ̷͈͉̤̘͉̘͖̼̣̳͕̙̼̃̅͐͆ ̴̢̛͇͚̭̗̘͕̜̊̓͜ỳ̵̨̡̙̩̹͓̟̫̾ͅo̷̡̯̥̪͙̝̮̱̮̙͕͎̲͔̠͖̓̾͑̊̎̽͒͆̆̽̋ͅù̸̹̗̎͘ ̸͍͎̹̮̳̟̣̭͈̂̄͒̿̈́͊̅̈́̋̚͝͠a̶̡̨̝̦͎̪͇̜̞͖̮̳̟̽̈́̿̊̄̎͌̈́̓̂̑̍͌̾͠ͅg̵̡̨͍̼̱̤̓̈́̈͆̕͠a̶̬̗̰͔̬̜͈͈̙͉̍̒̌͋̈́̇̅̎̎͊͑̈́͘͝î̴̪̱̬͎̋̑͛́n̶̨̛̮͈͓͖͙͓̗̫͔̥̺̩͍̦͂́͂̈ͅ

.

* * *

**Vongola POV**

Regrets.

So much regrets and pain.

Why did they decided to raid a bloody enemy base with only barely six people again?

Reborn is to blame for Everything.

He should have beat that infant when he had the chance-

They had barely won but even with the leaders down, the soldiers still stood their grounds. Even if they were less powerful, the insane amount of people quickly overwhelmed them. 

They couldn't get to the exit now that the metal door is barricade and locked up.

Kusakabe is already holding onto Lai, Gokudera and Takeshi. The younger version of Ryohei is trying to heal them while- Heck, even the younger Hibari Kyoya is beside him and looking confused. Which is understandable since the demon of namimori is suddenly thrown into the heat of the battle. 

"Dammit."

A rare curse slips through Tsunayoshi's lips. He could barely protect spanner from the enemies surrounding them, Reborn can't even help him although the hitman's version of 'moral support' is threatening enough to keep his feet moving.

Keep clam- Think. 

**BAMM!**

The metal door burst open-

the dust and dirt were thrown into the air as it covered the area of the exit.

Shit- has the enemy reinforcement arrive-?

"J-JUUDAIME! Please Escape!" 

Gokudera plead. If they were to be killed like this, then at least their Sky remains free- "T-Tsuna, You should go-" Takeshi glances up from Kusakabe's shoulder, he doesn't need to have a double take on the situation to know how desperate the situation is getting.

Hibari Kyoya didn't care one bit. "Tch. What is happening Omnivore."

"No Way Am I-!"

Before the Boss could knock any sense into his Guardians.

_"EXCUSEE MEEEe! !"_

A loud voice echoed through the area. 

You can see the 'what the fuck just scream that' in everyone's facial expression as they stopped whatever they were doing and turn towards it's direction. 

"PARDON ME BUT- IS THIS THE _MILLEFIORE_ 's _BASEEE?!!??!!_ "

What the heck is that question being asked-

and Who the hell just arrived?

"OI! Quit it! you waste of bandages!"

"You know you can't stop him Kunikida, Just give up." A female?

The debris started to clear up, revealing a group of adults wearing casual- to formal outfits. A tall blonde with glasses, a female with a doctor's coat and skirt. 

"Ahah! Wahh There really is lots of people!"

With them, a male wearing a casual shirt and shorts with a straw hat glances around. Scanning the area with a hand over his eyes as if that would enhance his vision.

What is interesting, is that this man is holding onto the handle of the huge metal door in his opposite hand.

* * *

**Agency POV**

Now that Dazai Osamu has returned to his job alongside his co-worker, 

he can finally unleashed his 'chaotic nature' without a care for consequences.

Quickly the enemy began to form their defenses formations, an attempt to surround them and block the only exit.

"As expected of a top Mafia family!! Such A Great Resistance!!!"

Dazai's eyes sparkle as if he was going to cry, while Kunikida holding him back from giving his applause. 

"We are about to engage in combat you damn waste of bandages!"

Kunikida proceed to knocked Dazai's head with his fist.

The crowd below cursed and ready themselves, so now there is more people to deal with. But Vongola down on their knees, losing now will have their heads send to their Boss on a sliver platter.

The newly renewed determination flared up among the enemies.

"Tch. This is going to mess up my schedule."

Kunikida huffed, the same usual book in his hands. Daza noticed that the pages are thicker then before. Did the man managed to find another edition? Perhaps. Yasano huffed as she brought her huge saw and lean it onto her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the grounds and noted the position of the wounded Vongola Members.

"Leave the wounded to _Me~_."

The team shivered for a moment.

For a second, the Detectives all prayed for the teenagers.

Kenji is as carefree as ever, threw the door towards the enemy as he dusted off his hands. "Alright~! Time to do our job!"

Dazai took his place in the center, a wide smile on his face.

Ranpo had made the right decision. Five member of the Agency against at least a hundred of solders... It might have been an overkill, but none the less, they are enough to wipe the entire place clean.

"Now then..."

This is going to be so easy.

* * *

Moving on,

Dazai had sneakily made his way towards the group while his comrades follow through the plan. The moment he had greeted the boy and the lot,

"The Support has arrived!!!

Hello Again~ It has been a long time, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Technically that is true, it has been '10years' since they last met. So that kind of counts as a joke.

"S-Shuji-San?!?! HIEEEE! How-?! Why-?!"

"Yes, I know. I can explain later. But first,"

Dazai pointed his finger behind Tsunayoshi, towards the open exit. Which Kenji had fantastically rip the door off from.

There at the side of the exit is a male wearing a red hoodie, hands waving at them like a madman while he tries to dodge stray bullets. 

And then Tsuna noticed, Reborn and Gokudera did as well...

_Snow?_

"That trying-to-not-panic fellow is Tanizaki-kun, one of the Agency members. Our Best Support's Support. He'll have you covered so no one will notice you escaping!"

Wait- excuse me-?

How can no one notice-??

They are in the middle of a battlefield for crying out loud-! 

And They are the _main targets!!!_

But despite that logic way of thinking, somehow-

"Make sure you all escape. Me and the rest will hold them here for as long as you need~"

Tsuna felt compelled to follow through.

_Again-_

That feeling swell in his chest, such a vibrant warmth. He felt _Safe_.

"But-" He can't leave people behind. Not like this.

Dazai's smile had caught Tsunayoshi in his tracks. 

"We are the Armed Detective Agency, taking care of this kind of situation is listed as one of our jobs." A thumps up and turns towards the hologram Reborn, such a bright smile shine on them. This guys looks too excited to beat the crap out of the enemy. 

"Do make sure that they gets out, Reborn-san."

"Wait-" Tsunayoshi blinked, "This is the Meeting-????!?????"

Reborn nodded, ignoring Tsuna's realization. A smirk on the infant's face. "Yeah, you as well."

The young boss-to-be nodded. Pulling Gokudera's hands over his shoulders, they started to walk towards the exit.

* * *

"You're Vongola Decimo... Right?"

'Tanizaki' looked around, they could see the man trying to stop his inner panic from surfacing. Tsuna quickly nodded, the Guardians all around him supporting each other. Soon the Agency Member turned towards the exit, leading them out. 

"Yeah he is." Reborn spoke up, knowing that Tsuna himself is still on the edge.

"Alright. Don't lag behind!"

One by one, they noticed. The snow seemed to be everywhere- as if following them. 

As they ran down the hallway,

"..... _?!"_

The Guardians and Tsuna felt something within them snapped.

Reborn noticed the subtle changed.

And Tsuna started to panic, the sky within him started to stir into a uncontrollable rage.

_MoonMoonMoonGoneElementMoon_

**GONE** -

"S- This-"

Tsuna grip his jumpsuit. His heart was beating fast, too fast.

Reborn recognized this symptoms almost insrantly, after all, he had went through the same.. 

Even the Guardians were trying to figure out, but they felt it as well. Although not as strong as Tsuna.

It felt like a string had been cut. They could feel the thread fading away-

The bond between the Elements. It is not easily cut off, the only ways to even cut it- is by brute force in which results aren't pretty to record. And another is by _death-_

Everyone is accounted for. _And he could feel who it is-_

That means, the one at the end of the string is-

_-Your Moon._

_Tsushima Shuji-_

"We need to go back!"

Before he could fully turn around. Tsuna was held back by Tanizaki. Holding onto his wrist tightly, not wanting to let the Boss go back to that battlefield. 

"O-Oi! We have to get out first!," The hallway they are in has only one direction, so going back is basically suicide. They might get surrounded on both sides if they drag out any longer.

"My Ability can't reach there anymore! The enemies must have figure out that you've escape by now! We cannot go back!"

Ability?

Now isn't the time to question them. 

"B-BUT-!" _Shuji-san-!_

"Listen!" Tanizaki really didn't want to be the reason to a failed operation. He dragged the male and hold him by both shoulders. 

"If you bloody go back now! You'll risk everyone of us! Don't waste this chance!! Your comrades can't fight anymore. You need to go before you lose anyone for good!"

What he says is true.

And yet- the sky still yearns.

"Dame-Tsuna. Listen to him or I'll shoot you."

Reborn isn't helping either, but Tsuna knows that the hitman means well. And if Reborn believes in something, that it is true.

The sky tries and shuts the door at the back of his mind. Trying to reason to his own nature. _Shuji-san will be alright- He will be alright!_ and hoped that man will come back soon.

"Alright.."

They began running again,

And soon, they reached the exit-


	12. Interlude: The Alliance

So... 

Someone overseas decided to target their president.

"That Fucker..." 

Whoever who called the shots didn't even bother hiding their own tracks. 

It practically screams in confidence that the Agency or the Port Mafia won't find or win against them. 

And yes. 

The Port Mafia is involved. 

Words had gotten out the Agency's president hadn't be seen lately. The man was not at his usual spot at the park playing with cats. Or the tea shop he would always go to on Wednesdays. 

This attached both the ears of the Port Mafia, and the Security Division Government.

None the less, the agency had already expected the other two to do something.

Obviously. The Mafia were poking fun at them, 

sprouting nonsenses and rumors that they are getting weak. Laughing- pointing fingers at the fact they didn't protect their President. 

but that stopped when their own Boss was targeted. 

Sike! This is KARMA!

Ranpo and the rest, were so- SO happy that Karma was doing its job.

The Port Mafia were at least now focusing on themselves instead to rubbing crap everywhere in their faces.

"Dazai is within the area. He will fix it."

And he will kill that bastard.

Ranpo knew exactly what that man will do. He is maybe even able to deduce what is going to happen, adding the possibility of what that Italian bastard's ability is.

Dazai may be the only one capable to break through it. After all, that tall sundial mania is a walking ability eraser. So if they need to use any means to hunt down the Italian asshole- 

Dazai will need to be there.

As the current second-in-charge, while the President rest. Ranpo stared up to meet the gazes of the members. Them wondering what is the next step,

How do they plan their revenge?

No one leaves a mark on their door and gets away with it. 

_No one._

"We will wait. And then when Dazai is back, we will act."

And in the mean time, finish up on the paperwork. 

* * *

Within the span of almost one week, ~~a different timeline~~

Dazai Osamu had finally returned back to the office. And most of them were quite surprised by how fast the man had returned, honestly, they thought that the man would take longer then this. 

And he didn't, so is the man here to bring bad news? 

"As much as I'd like to celebrate my fabulous return. A meeting is in order gentlemen!" 

They did. 

In the end, Ranpo was not happy at all. 

"The best prediction is, The Ability User uses some form of medium to be able to see through unless possibilities and learn from them." 

Now this is a whole different scale of destruction. 

The greatest detective doesn't need to hear anymore to understand the weight of the situation. 

They can't just attack the enemy straight on if there is a chance of it happening in a different parallel worlds. So if they did plan for any attack, the enemy might have already expect and prepare for it.

The frustration began to build in the office.

To have an enemy that they can't fight head on, or even strategist against. 

"Hmm~ But there is a chance!"

Their ears perks up, eyes turning towards Dazai. The man held out his hand with a dramatic pose, looking at his co-workers as if he shining down to them like an angle.

As they asked for an explanation. Dazai's smile turned in on itself, no more is this fun and games. And they all immediately knew how grave the situation is.

"From what the enemy is doing. Their aim might have been to get rid of us. But- in truth, the real intention, is to push us far enough so that we don't stand in their way. 

In other words. They are afraid that we will get ourselves involved."

The tiger stared in confusion.

Get involved?

They aren't involved in anything overseas, the Armed Detective Agency only holds operations based in Yokohama. 

So why?

Ranpo immediately understood, looking back up to Dazai as he confirmed.

"Because We aren't their main targets."

The suicidal mania smiled back, nodding in agreement.

But sadly, even though it was good news. It wasn't for the best Detective in the world. Because if that is true, it means that they were attacked for nothing. 

The President got injured for nothing.

The bastards just wanted them out of the main conflict. 

They bloody harmed their president. **For Nothing.**

At this point, Screw all the people involved on both sides.

They planned -innocent or not-, dragged and hurt the President because of their own bickering. 

"Who is involved."

They will both pay.

Their eyes snapped towards Ranpo, the visible anger on his face is rarer then the sun rising from the west. _Holy shit-_

They all turn back to Dazai, themselves expecting an answer to that as well. Seeing that Dazai just came back from the root of the situation- which was reported to be in Namimori.

Dazai thought for a moment...

_Well- Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun._ The President comes first.

"The family I had encountered is the Vongola Familla. I'm sure that you know the enemy's 'brand name' by now."

If the growing sky had to face Ranpo, he will be watching from the sidelines. I'll pray you until then-

"Vongola..." 

Ok nevermind praying- Dazai should get ready for a funeral service.

Technically, Vongola is involved so... the man can't deny that one fact or neglect that information from Ranpo.

The rest of the Agency seemed to want the ride the same boat that Ranpo is planning to drive. Ah-

the sweet revenge planned at the back of the best detective's mind. 

_I'll try my best to convince him for you Tsunayoshi_. 

"Yes. I had met them," Dazai turns towards Atsushi, "They are about the same age as you Atsushi-kun~"

"Kids?"

Yasano is clearly slipping into denial, her widen eyes speaks volume to that relational. Ranpo seemed to be caught off guard. Why would such kids be in the mafia? Were they... dragged into it? 

The rest seemed to share the same confusion and disbelieve. Kunikida stared at his book, while the rest tried to process the information. 

"They are.. like me?"

Kids... 

_Are they haunted by the Mafia too..?_

Atsushi pondered on that, his eyes glance over to Kyoka. Will there be a chance he could met this people? People would went through such pain sparked by the mafia.

People who was in the situation that he went through. The pain and desperation...

Kyoka remained silence by the desk. Her eyes seemed still, a hand over her phone hang around her neck in a tight grip.

_Children tainted by the Mafia-_ Would they the same?

Just what is running through her mind?

"Dazai, Do they know?" _that they are being targeted._

Ranpo signed- he rather them not be a group of idiots pretending to be in the mafia. Or, worst, a group of teenagers trying to not get drag in despite the fact that Mafia is as dark as it gets.

But still, currently the timeline of the President being attacked felt out of place. 

Is the enemy trying to prevent something that occurred in Parallel worlds?

Did their other-worlds selves staged an attack in the future and that knowledge fell into the enemy's hands-

Is this a warning to them?

"When I had left, The don of Vongola family is just formally been selected. I had met them of course! And they don't seem to know what is happening outside of the selection process. 

They do not know the existence of that particular enemy."

That confirms the theory at the back of Ranpo's mind.

Ah- I see. "The enemy is attacking us because we had tried to interfere before- but in another future, another Parallel world."

That very well means that they can't attack at all.

Any plans they make can every well be seen already by the enemy.

What a crisis this has become.

"There is one thing we could do." If they can't attack, then at the very least- "We can defend ourselves."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but one.

"But..." 

Tanizaiki spoke up, "I believe that this might be more dangerous if we stand alone. We-... If the enemy can see through everything we could have plan.. then... Then-"

"We should do the impossible."

Ranpo finished, walking right up to Dazai. 

The tall male could only hold onto a smile, he could already predict what the detective is going to ask. Because he himself would do the same. 

The Number 1 Most Impossible thing that could happen in Yokohama.

One move that can strengthen the defend against this bloody madman.

An Alliance between the three organization. 

"Can you arrange it? Dazai."

How Ranpo said it felt like a challenge to reply. 

The Best Detective, as well as everything in the Agency knows of his direct connections to the Port Mafia, and the Special Abilities Department through Sakaguchi Ango.

Amoung them. Only Dazai Osamu can attempt to pull this off.

And honestly, 

he doesn't really want to. 

Really. 

Didn't want to.

Because if he does, it means he had to call the slug and traitor. Set up a bloody meeting with the higher ups, and then convince both parties through all the colorful means he could attain and use. 

Not to forget...

He might need to prepare countermeasures against the 'able-to-see-through-all-parallel-worlds' Ability from the enemy side.

He might have to find that-

Well in short, too much workkkkk.

"....."

And he can't refuse.

"Roger that, but understand this. It will take a while."

And so begins the 4years of constructing and forming of the damn Alliance. He started to dug the rabbit hole.

„ _¡-ON_ „

„˙ʇɐɥʇ ǝɯ ǝsıɯoɹd-„

„¡-ɐs-ıɐzɐᗡ ¡-ʇıɐM„

Through those long years,

something changed. 

They could all felt it, not only did the Agency members noticed. But the rest as well- The Port Mafia and the Special Abilities Department.

To be more specific,

"...."

Those who knows a person named Dazai Osamu.

but somehow, everyone found themselves unable to speak or ask the man himself.

Dazai Osamu had arrived at the Agency with a blank smile on his face. One that they all rarely see on their co-worker's face.

The man had been on his usual daily 'missing action', to now showing up with an odd behavior.

The one thing that stood out, 

When Dazai had reappeared from whatever the heck he had been doing, the moment the man walked through the door. 

They all could feel it- 

an invincible wall build in between the crazy waste of bandages and the rest of the members.

How the man would come in and give a smile that looked so-... same. 

They couldn't find the world to perfectly explain it. 

The man seemed as if he was too normal for his 'first day' back in the office. And this is Dazai Osamy they are refering to, 'Normal' is out of the dictionary.

Not only that,

such... uncomfortable uneasiness.

Assumptions builds in their minds. Perhaps Dazai is just too tired to dealt with any more of the Alliance's work.

He did created all of this from nothing, building a system for all three to run on a stable hierarchy with no one trying to screw each other other. They can't deny the credit he holds.

"Atsushi-Kun,"

That day, Dazai Osamu called for the tiger. And with him, was a wooden box. 

"I will need you to do something for me."


	13. To the rescue! !

"This is taking a bit longer then I thought."

Dazai muttered as Kunikida and him manage to take shelter behind a fallen piece of stone, that now acts as a cover for them.

As expected of the enemy, countless of bullets are raining down on then ceaselessly.

Such the usual routine of this situation, but comparing this to the usual battles with Port Mafia....

This is quite tame.

The only people active in the chaos were Yasano-sensei and Kenji.

Both laughing -insanely- and smiling as they plow through the soldiers without much problems.

There is no denying that at times like this, both of their Abilities are suited for combat. 

Both Dazai and Kunikida silently pray for the people being 'killed' by their resident doctor. 

"I had sent the teenagers over to Tanizaki-kun."

Dazai lifted his head out, peeking into the battle.

There in the distance were illusions of the Vongola, there were flickers on them-

"Light Snow can only last for so long. They should be reaching-"

The ceiling above them collapsed.

"What the-"

"Those that defy Byakuran-Sama. Will perish."

Dazai turned back to his 10years older partner. And smiled, "Looks like we have a rowdy Guest."

How this uninvited guest seemed to present himself, and the soldier below him removed themselves from his path.

"Phantom Knight, an A Ranked level soldier."

It took awhile for Kunikida to match up what he knows to this physical appearance.

Looks like the big fish has arrived.

Purple flames burn brightly, the heat radiating all around this man.

The Agency could feel the air burn. But they already had experience in this field, Kunikida called them to regroup.

"Don't get in my way Filthy Dogs."

As usual with the insults were thrown their way,

The members stood in one single line, eyes up to the floating general above. Slowly the flames were flooding the air above in rage.

Clearly the Phantom Knight, Genkishi would have already known about their existence, so its to be expected that they know the Agency's combat.

Which was why they had avoided confrontation for years.

... How will this turn out?

..

.

* * *

**With Vongola**   
**-Present-**

A huge machine?

They were standing in the same room. The room where they had aimed for to find that one man.

"Hm-! -HMM!"

A muffled voice came through as their heads turn towards the side, where the equipment for the huge machine were placed.

There to the side of the machine-

Tied up on a chair is the man they were looking for.

" _HMMMMM!_ " _Save me! This is ridiculous!_

Looking back at them with frighten eyes and sweating like a boar.

Ire Shoichi.

"Ahhhhh ohmygod, this isn't supposed go happen"

Tanizaki breaths out, his hand cleansed onto both sides of his hoodie as he paces about. Walking back and front in an attempt to calm his nerves.

As the Vongola tries to settle in, the detective was having a mental breakdown.

"Yasano-san was supposed to heal you all before the escape. But-..."

Obviously that did not happen.

The resident doctor had went crazy beating people up that she had forgotten the main part of the plan-

"Ahhhhh- What to do now?"

The other four members, excluding Dazai who is maybe and ironically enough, the most sane one currently in the group, must had gotten caught up in trying to get revenge.

Though, Tanizaki would been incline to agree with their decision.

This is a chance to beat the fu- out of the enemy who had caused them so much problems.

There is also no denying that Vongola is part of the reason why they are in the mess to begin with. 

The Ability user glances over to the kids...

Vongola. 

As upsetting as it is.

They can't apporach these students with their usual tactics. If not, Tanizaki would have used Light Snow for a different reason.

These children are lucky that they are students. If they weren't, the Agency would have no remorse for Vongola.

Just as much as they had none for Millefiore. 

"W-We should go back."

The brunet among the group spoke up. Now that they are in a secured area, Tanizaki immediately matches the names he knows to the faces. 

The messy, anxious and obviously tense Boss of the Vongola. Wants to go back.

A child indeed. 

Tanizaki found a foreign emotion slowly burning within him. 

The detective did not like this Boss' rationality.

Not one bit- and adding to the fact that this _kid_ is the leader of the group whom had the gun aimed at their President- 

"If you still want to go back. Then you will have to kill me to get there Vongola."

As much as how he should calm himself down and approach in a civil matters. The battlefield needs no solider who would jumps to their death.

Through the years he had spent in the ADA, he had already seen too many cases like this.

"You-!"

The silver head boy raises up to be battered down by his own wounds. Tanizaki knew who this person is, the Storm Guardian, who usually takes the seat of the Right-Hand Man of the Boss.

This could get ugly.

* * *

**Vongola POV**

  
Seriously.

Is he going to just let this stranger insult and threaten his Boss?

Gokudera tried to stand and confront this bastard. But yet,

it didn't work. 

Gravity pulled him back down as Yamamoto attempt to catch him- to only have them fall together onto the ground.

There he suddenly unacquainted with the dread circling his heart, creeping closer every second.

"...."

Words went missing in his mind, shining down the cruel reality that he had been denying.

He couldn't deny that what Tanizaki said is right to an extend.

Gokudera found himself unable to stand by the sky. He had to agree with this bastard on that one fact he had to uphold.

Juudaimei cannot die now.

Not after when he had experience that feeling.

That pain of that string being cut- Losing an element among them. Losing a person to death- _No!_ Nononono-

He did not lose anyone!

Yamamoto sat right beside him. His eyes seemed detached from reality- Gokudera would already predict the reason as to why. Lampo is already knocked out from tiredness while Ryohei held onto him, the Sun Guardian himself is too silent. 

Hibari had already moved himself to the furthest corner he can get in the room.

There was anger in his eyes.

Burning behind the disdain as he glares down the hallway where they had exited from. 

They all looked disconnected from reality.

Reborn knows that.

He knows that too well. _That day when his sky vanished-_

This is how it feels when an element part of the set dies.

What is left is an empty space,

filled with nothing but a void. The lingering guilt and immeasurable grief takes its space without mercy.

The bond between elements is set for life.

There is no choice but to live on with it.

This is too early for Tsunayoshi and ghe rest to go through. That is a fact that Reborn knows.

"I-"

Tsunayoshi felt his entire body quiver in both fear and anger. The sky within him hates the coldness of that empty space, _hates_ the thread that had been cut.

**_burnburnburnrevengeburn_ **

"...I still have to go.."

The detective in front of them harden his glare.

"Why do you need to go back? It could still be a war zone back there! Do you... Do you really understand what you're saying?"

To go back and risk death.

Tsunayoshi knows that better then anyone. He knows how beat up him, and his guardians are.

But he is not going back there to pick a fight he might not be able to win. ~~_Revenge_~~. He is going back there because his friend need his help. Because he needs-

**_burnburnbur-_ **

- _To bring Shuji back_.

"...You.." Tanizaki saw no traces of abhorrence in Tsunayoshi's eyes. The boy isn't planning to die- No. He is planning to _save_.

Just..

What is the heck is with this boy?

Tanizaki cleanse his fists.

The tension builds as well as the clash between two ideology.

This brunet is not listening to his reasoning. This is war-! Not some neighborhood playground! The experience between them is too far great.

Tanizaki knew that this battle can't be won by utter confidence.

If words does not matter.

"Then I'll like to see you try."

Then he will just force them.

If this group want to go back there, then he will just knock them all cold in an instant.

"Ability: **『Light Snow』** "

The floor turned cold-

A overwhelming sensation came over the Guardians. Snow- They had seen this snow before-!

Not only that.

This detective in front of them-

Even though Reborn is a hologram, he could feel it. The bloodlust alongside the falling snow.

_There must be another reason for bloodlust to be directed at them_. The hitman concluded. It makes no sense to use it against a mere group of inexperience students.

"Uwah~

What is this development?" _eh-?_

A voice mused from the hallway, footsteps alongside heels clicking the floor accompanied it.

"Seriously, We didn't help them to kill them afterward. Tanizaki."

The female among the group spoke, and there the team stood. With them is-

"Shuji-san...?"

* * *

**Agency POV**

**-Minutes before-**

  
As they stare up to the general of their enemies' ranks.

Kenji pressed onto his knuckles,

Kunikida tore out four papers from his book,

Yasano aimed her saw upwards,

Dazai squatted down and hovers his hand over his eyes.

"Readyyy~" Dazai sang out aloud, "Get set~" Yasano joined in, and Kenji yelled with a beaming smile.  
  
  
  


**"GOOooo~!!!"**   
  
  


The three members flew.

Dazai watched as the three battled against each other for the head of the Knight. "Uwahhh."

This is such a rare sight.

"Oi-! Move aside!" Kunikida took a sidestep, avoiding Yasano's saw that went his way. It almost cutting off Genkishi's arm. "You move! Kunikida!"

Meanwhile-

"AHahahahah-!"

Kenji looked as if he is in disneyland. Attempting to grab any limps to rip off of poor Genkishi.

Ah...

The pent up anger and exasperation.

All three of them wanted revenge for their President this badly. A sentiment that Dazai shared but sadly he is not one to fight directly.

But despite that, he nodded in approval-

Ranpo be proud if he sees this.

"YOU-"

The purple flames erupted like a mini supernova, pushing all three away from Genkishi. "You- Don't. Get IN MY WAY!"

The flames seemed to morph into mixtures of animals and insects. Snakes and siders crawled through the ground, while hornets scattered into the sky.

illusions?

Dazai immediately thought of that man he encountered when he was delivering food back in Namimori.

That man must have used similar ability.

No- Not ability.

He had briefly seen the soldiers using muti-color flames, each with different set of unique skills differentiating from each color.

Dazai drew out a conclusion.

This isn't an ability, this is born from a different system.

An entirely different analogy.

That aside, _Time for my turn~_

Unaffected by the illusions, Dazai crept behind Kunikida before making his way to Genkishi while the three had his attention. The three are after the dude's head- so this will work.

"I'll be removing that."

With a tap to the shoulder, **『No Longer Human』** activated.

The effect was immediate.

The mist alongside the purple flame vanished into thin air. No longer are there animals roaming the grounds.

With the illusion strip away, the three other members saw their chance-

"HIS MINE!/AHahahah!"

"-eh-?" Dazai who was holding onto the enemy was not spared from his own comrade's revenge spree.

" _Wait_ -!"

.

.

.

.

.

It was a satisfying ending.  
  


Well. Not really for Dazai and Genkishi-

"Do you guys have some gruges against me? I don't believe it- I thought we all loved each other equality-!!!"

"Quit it Dazai. You know that if you let go it'll be more problematic to handle this bastard."

"KUniKidaKunn. That sounds like an excuse. That's 100percent an excuse."

Though you'll have to pity that poor knight. The doctor wasn't going to let him die so easily and thus, the fun 5mintues of torture began.

Of course. They all are not demons.

"Lets put him on display before we leave"

Yasano hummed, directing Kenji to do that job. Meanwhile Dazai was throwing compaints and attempting to snatch Kunikida's pen as revenge.

The detectives had left the body tied up to a pole.

Dazai who did nothing much but was caught in the cross-fire, couldn't resist his urge as he snatched Kunikida's beloved pen and drew on the man's face before they left.

There was no one else to get in their way.

All the soldiers were already exhausted or knocked out on the floor. So they began making their way back to the extraction point.

* * *

**Present**

**3rd POV**

  
"Y-Y-You-!"

They all stared at the sliver haired Storm Guardian. Pointing his fingers directly at Dazai Osamu.

Taking a closer look, standing amlug the rest of his co-workers.

Dazai looked as if an exploded had occurred. His coat is dirty with rough ends, and hair in a mess.

Compared to the rest, the other three looked clean and sleek. Not a trace of misshapen could be seen.

"You're- _Ghost!_ "

The man took an offense to that.

"Well that's rude! I'd let you know that I died protecting you all!"

and feed to that perception.

Knowing that the kids would just believe anything the chaotic man would say. Kunikida threw a punch onto the back of Dazai's head.

"Stop that."

Dazai planted his face to the floor.

"OuCh! That hurts Kunikida-kun!" The man turn around in his usual routine crying back at his glasses partner.

Dazai looked so ready to complain yet again with an assay forming at the back of his mind.

But before he could push any more buttons.

Tsunayoshi and his Guardians surrounded him.

"Shuji-san! You're Alive!!"

"Ahahah! So it is a magic trick!!?"

"How did you extremely survive!?"

"Tch. How!?"

_Woah what-?_

Shuji- or Dazai is totally caught off guard by those sudden statements thrown at him. Just what the heck happened when the students were with Tanizaki???

He noticed how unusually quiet Reborn is to the side.

"Well Calm down you lot."

Dazai dusted himself, fixed his hair. And then threw a fabulous poses with a hand under his chin.

"As you can see, I am here! Alongside my trusty detectives. Nothing bad will ever happen with us around!"

Kunikida took a sign as he rub his temples. Another one of Dazai antics it is. He glance over to his co-workers, nodding as they decided for an introduction.

The agency members turns towards the now dubbed Mafia-Kids-In-Training.

"I'm Kunikida Doppo. An Armed Detective Agency Member."

"Yasano Akiko. The Resident doctor."

"Helloo~ I am Miyazawa Kenji! Nice to meet you!"

Their eyes hover over Tanizaki.

"..." Tanizaki took a sign, deactivating his ability fully as he pulled down his hoddie. "Tanizaki Juuichiro."

"And of course! You know me~ Tsushima Shuji! Back at your service again!"

Kunikida immediately groan at that introduction. But still.. He couldn't deny that he had missed this side of Dazai.

and what is with the sudden change of name?

The detective members picked that up quickly. And they aren't idiots to not realosed the reason as to why,

because the reason is standing with them.

The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

They had already known Dazai's past involvement in the Mafia, his ridiculous amount of stunts, and the infamous title as half of the deadly _Soukoku_.

The last time someone found out,

the bloody waste of bandages -who basically is their hidden ace- got kicked into jail during the most important mission of their entire lives.

"...."

The infant hitman will be better off not knowing, else the entire Agency will have a headache.

Yup.

The hitman will not find out.

He better not.

At least not now.

Kunikida took a step upfront, walking towards the male tied to a chair. Taking a brief glance over his watch, "We are over by 8 minutes."

"That's because you three decided to _crush_ that poor man KuniKiDa-kunn"

Dazai started to poke at the buttons.

"Other then that." The blonde huffed, "This is the man you were looking for. Am I right?"

Irie Shoichi.

The reason why the students are trapped here in this future.

"HMMM-!" _this is unfair!!_

Now that they stood face-to-face.

The man didn't look terrifying at all. If anything, Irie Shoichi looked like any other passer by.

"Yeah, he is."

Surprisingly, it was Reborn who spoke up.

"But before anything. Tsushima."

The hitman turned everyone's focus towards the said male. "You. How are you still alive?"

"Hm??? Me?"

Confusion plastered all over Dazai's face as he pointed his finger at himself.

What's with everyone saying that he is dead? For goodness sake, he wants to die. But there's no need to consistent rub it in his face for the past 10 minutes.

How many arrows to the heart must he take??

"Tcchhhhhh~ Haiz... Even you Reborn-san?" Crocodile tears started to form as he dropped his body onto the floor fabulously.

"My soul can't take this, do you lot _want_ me to die so quickly!?"

Tanizaki swore that he saw sparkles all around Dazai. Kunikida wanted to choke his supposed partner yet again, Yasano sighed at the usual sight. Kenji is happyily clapping along.

"You know what I am referring to."

Reborn's words had cut through the air swiftly. Not a trace of leniency was found, the Hitman is serious.

Too serious...

Vongola didn't want to cut in, while the Agency wonders what is happening between the two.

"...."

Dazai observe for a moment, "... Now, what do you mean by that~?" and stood up.

Kunikida caught that change in tome. Glancing over to his comrades, a silence agreement as they move to the side. This situation is for Dazai to handle himself.

"You Know."

Reborn seem to refuse to budge.

"If you refuse to explain, I'll never know, Reborn-san."

....

...

...

What is with the sudden tension in the area?

"You died."

There is no way Reborn will reveal too much.

Not in front of people he knew to not fully trust. The Agency is filled with too many secrets for him to be comfortable with.

Not only that.

The man, Tanizaki Juuichiro, had displayed such powerful illusions. So much that Reborn is impressed. Viper will find an enemy out of this person. 

If Tanizaki holds such power, then same could be said for the rest of the Detectives.

Even if the enemy of the enemy is a friend. Betrayal is number one in any situation.

Reborn knows that he needs to phrase himself correctly, and make sure Tsushima Shuji bloody gets it.

Reborn made a note to fully explain the element set and bonds to Tsushima once they are out of the agency's ears.

This secret of the Mafia must not be shared outside of it.

Especally not to the detectives in front of them.

"Dame-Tsuna and the rest felt you die. You, yourself should have felt the same."

If he wasn't the world's greatest hitman. He would have missed the faint smile Dazai held- _No, not a smile_. That man is grinning from ear to ear. 

"I am not sure what you're talking about, Reborn-san"

A thought went through the hitman's mind. A possibility-

... _wait a minute_.. did Tsushima Shuji already knows about flames?


End file.
